Loud House: Dragon Warriors
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: After finding out that they are descendants of dragons, the Loud kids and friends must use they powers against any villain that crosses their path while also keeping their powers in check.
1. Chapter 1: The meaning of dreams

A/N: Greetings Loud house fans, this is Demaruto Wilsmaki here, coming at you with yet another story since i can't stop coming up with story ideas. This story is probably my first superhero story (if you don't count "Lana the Saiyan" and "The Birth of Loana Loud") that i ever made. So enjoy.

One sunny day in Royal Woods, Lincoln is taking a afternoon stroll around town. Everything was fine and dandy for the boy. However, that all changed when he see people running past him screaming in panic. The young boy looked on as the people ran past him. A middle aged man fell and looked up at something. Lincoln sees the man and ran up to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lincoln asks the man.

The man pointed at the area where the people were running away and Lincoln look at where the man is pointing at and couldn't believe what he is seeing. His eyes widened in terror at the sight of his beloved hometown being dangerous by a unknown force.

"No...it can't be..."

Lincoln heard one of his sisters calling him from a destroyed destroyed half of Royal Woods and ran towards it.

"Hey, are you crazy?! Don't go there! It's suicide!" The middle aged man warned.

"But my family is still there!" Lincoln yells back at the man.

Lincoln turned the corner and find, to his shock, all of Franklin Avenue is on fire.

"What happened here?" Lincoln asks in shock.

Lincoln look farther down the neighborhood when he heard something coming from his house.

"LINCOLN!!!" A voice shouted.

Lincoln ran to his house to see his younger sisters trapped in there by the fire.

"Don't worry, guys! Your big brother is coming!" Lincoln said as he runs towards the house.

Lincoln saw a huge shadow flying past him and hear a loud roar coming from the distance. He looked up and see something flying towards his house at great speed and land onto the house, destroying it and killing Lincoln's younger sisters in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lincoln screams.

Lincoln watches the incident in sadness falling to his knees and pounds the ground in anger. Lincoln look at his right arm to see it cover with scales.

"Wha...what is going on?!" Lincoln asked, scared and confused.

Lincoln heard a growl coming from where his house used to be and look up revealing the right side of his face, which is also covered in scales with the eye of a dragon in his right eye. He notices a giant dragon with hellish eyes looking down at the boy as it gives a ferocious roar at him. Lincoln is paralyzed by fear at the sight of the giant beast in front of him, who stares at him for a few more seconds before launching itself at Lincoln with its mouth open as it is about to eat Lincoln as he screams.

Lincoln woke up and look around to see that he is in his room and groaned in frustration.

"Why do i keep having the same dreams?!" Lincoln asked in frustration.

Lincoln slumps backward on his bed and glances at the ceiling and sighs.

"This sucks." Lincoln muttered to himself.

The next day

After Lincoln woke up, he got up from his bed and heads downstairs as he yarns. He enters the dining room to sees all of his sisters, except Leni, appear to be really tired. Lana's head fell into her cereal bowl as she went back to sleep. Lola opens one of her eyes and sees her twin sister's head buried in the bowl and grabbed the back of Lana's head to get her face out of the bowl, which is covered by milk and cereal.

"Same dreams?" Lincoln asks.

"Same dreams." His sisters minus Leni and Lana said in unison.

"I can tell." Lincoln yarns. "I swear, these dreams are becoming more annoying each day."

"You can say that again." Lynn said. "And of course the one who gets it the worse is Leni. I mean look at her. It's almost looks like she seen some stuff."

Lynn pointed at Leni, who is trembling with immense fear.

"Wat...water...so much water...Too many scary things...So many teeths!..."

"You poor, unfortunate soul." Lisa said. "I still think that there is a meaning for why we keep having the same dreams over and over again. Like it's trying to tell us something."

"For the last time Lisa, they are nothing more than just dreams." Lori replied.

"Oh really? Then explain why we keep having the same dreams time and time again."

"Well...i...uh..."

"Exactly."

"Whatever. Let's just get ourselves ready for school and not talk about this ever again."

Lori got up and leaves with the other sisters, except Lana, follow behind as Lincoln went to the kitchen. Lana's face fell back in her bowl which woke her up a few seconds later.

Royal Woods High School

During Math class, Lori is struggling to stay awake but eventually fell asleep.

"Lori Loud!" A voice yells, waking up the 17 year old. "Is my math class boring you?"

"N-no! Not at all, ma'am!" Lori said.

"Then tried to stay awake!" Lori's teacher ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Meanwhile, in art class, everyone is drawing a portrait of a bowl of fruit except for Leni, who fell asleep and facepalm on her painting easel only to be awaken by one of her friends and wipe the paint off of her face. Luna is sleeping during her band practice but Sam woke her up with a musical triangle and smiles at her sleepy best friend. Meanwhile, in the auditorium, Luan is sleeping standing during a play rehearsal with Benny. Luan fell backward and begins snoring as Benny pulled her away while giving the audiences a embarrassed grin.

Royal Woods Middle School

Lynn is playing baseball with some of her friends. However, due to her lack of sleep, Lynn is having a hard time seeing the pitcher as her eyesight becomes blurred.

"Come on, Lynn! Get your head in the game! There's no sleeping during a game!" Lynn thought to herself as she shakes her head to stay awake.

While Lynn was distracted, the pitcher threw the ball and the catcher caught the ball.

"Strike three! You're out!" The catcher said.

"Dang it."

Royal Woods Elementary School

In Ms. Shrinivas's class, Lisa is sleeping while using one of arms as a stand to keep her from hitting the table. Darcy walk up to the table her best friend is at and sat next to her.

"Hey, Lisa!" Darcy greeted her best friend. She didn't get a response from Lisa and realize why. She then tries shaking her friend awake. "Lisa? Lisa. Lisa..."

Ms. Shrinivas witnesses Darcy trying to wake up Lisa and walks up to the table the two girls are sitting at.

"She's not waking up." Darcy said to her teacher.

"Ms. Shrinivas starts trying waking Lisa up herself.

"Lisa? Lisa, honey, are you okay?" Ms. Shrinivas asks.

Lisa started to finally wake up and notices both her teacher and her best friend.

"Darcy? Ms. Shrinivas?" Lisa asks, very tried.

"You have been acting like this all day. Do you need a nap?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, i would like to take one so i can get back to my studies." Lisa yarns.

Lisa got up and follows Ms. Shrinivas to the sleeping mats so she can take a nap. Darcy looks down at the table and notices a small hole on the spot Lisa was sitting at and wonders what could have made that hole.

After school ended, Lincoln and Clyde are walking home.

"Are you sure you will be alright walking home in the condition you are in?" Clyde asks.

"For the tenth time, Clyde, yes i will be alright!" Lincoln groaned. "It's just..."

Lincoln paused midsentence as he passed out and nearly fell on ground but Clyde grabbed him and put Lincoln's arm around his shoulder. Lincoln wakes up slowly after.

"You really need to do something about those dreams." Clyde said.

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad today is Friday."

"You can say that again. Anyway, we're here."

Clyde brought Lincoln to his house, open the door, took him to his room, and placed him on his bed.

"Thanks. Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Anytime, buddy." Clyde replied. "See you later."

Clyde left the room and closed the door. Later that night, Lincoln enters his room after taking a shower and get a video call from Ronnie Anne and enters it.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted.

"Sup, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne greeted. "How did your day go?"

"Very tiresome. You?"

"Same. These dreams are going to be the death of me. Actually, i think it's going to be the death of everyone as well."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asks.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently kids around the world have been getting lack of sleep from these dreams as well. It's all over the news." Ronnie Anne explained.

"I didn't know that. Do you think there's a meaning for them?"

"I don't know but i would like to find out for myself. I can't go another day without sleep."

"Me neither. Speaking of sleep, that is what i am going to do. Well...at least try."

"Me too. Smell you later, lame-o."

Ronnie Anne signed off and Lincoln decided to call it the night.

The very next day

"Kids, get down here! Me and you mother have something we want to discuss!" Lynn Sr. said.

All of the kids came downstairs with angry looks on their faces.

"You better have a very good reason for waking us up on a weekend." Lola grunted.

"Actually there is." Rita speaks up. "There's something me and your father are ready to tell you."

"Is it a new baby?" Leni starts.

"Are we moving to a new house?" Lincoln continues.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?!" Lori finishes.

"No, no, and definitely no." Rita answered. "It actually involve you guys. You know the dreams you guys been having?"

"You mean the dreams that kept us from getting any sleep?" Lisa asks in a annoyed tone. "Yeah, we know about them. What about it?"

"Well...you see...ummm..."

"Well? Spill it out already! What is it?" Lola asks as she getting annoyed by this.

"The reason why you guys have been having those dreams is because they are connected to the beast within." Lynn Sr. said very fast.

"Wait what?!" The kids asks in unison. "What do you mean by connected to the beast within?!"

"What your father mean is that you guys, just like us and half of everyone in the world, are descendants from dragons." Rita explained.

The kids are flabbergasted at what they just heard.

"Did you just say..." Lucy begins.

"...That we are..." Lana continues.

"...Descendants from dragons?" Lincoln finishes.

The parents nodded to the kids questions.

"I literally can't believe what i just heard." Lori said.

"Told you there might be a meaning for having the same dreams over and over again." Lisa remarks.

"Not now, Lisa." Lori growls.

"Wait, hold up. I thought dragons were nothing more than fictional creatures." Lynn said.

"Nope. They are real all right. The only reason why you think that is because you never seen them before." Lynn Sr. brought up.

"Then how are we supposed to know that we are actually descendants from dragons?" Lola asks in suspicion.

"You wanna show them or should i?" Rita asks her husband.

"I think it's best if you did." Lynn Sr. said.

"Okay then. Here goes nothing."

Rita closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Blond scales started to appear over Rita's body, wings also started appearing from her back. Her hair changed from blonde to red and spouts a tail. When she open her eyes, they had changed from her normal eye color to red-orange with dilated pupils. Her kids can't believe their eyes, and look at their mother, shock.

"Does this answer your question?" Rita asks her kids as they nods in agreement.

After showing her form to the kids, Rita reverted back to her normal form.

"Whew! It's been a while since i last used that form."

"Any questions you guys want to ask us?" Lynn Sr. asked the kids.

The kids started bombarding their parents with questions about all they just learned.

"Whoa, whoa! One at a time! One at a time!" The parents said in unison.

"How can we when we got so many questions?" Luan asks.

"Like what kind of power do we have..." Lana begins.

"...Or why'd we been having the same dreams..." Luna continues.

"...Or what do you mean by the beast within?" Lola finishes. "Yes, i know that we been saying the same thing a lot but we really want to know."

"Luckily for all of you, we are going to answer all of your questions." Lynn Sr. said.

"You see, your powers are depending on the dreams you guys been having and the dragons that appears in it." Rita explained.

"You can also know what kind of power you have is from the symbols on your stomach." Lynn Sr. farther explained.

"Really?" Lincoln asks as he lift his shirt up to see if he got a symbol on it, only to disappoint him when he found out it's not there. "I don't see a symbol on my stomach."

Lynn Sr. and Rita smirked at each other as a bright orange light appears on Lincoln's stomach forming a fire symbol. The others gasps in shock.

"That's amazing!" Lana shouts.

Suddenly, the others started seeing bright lights appearing on their stomachs. They looked at their stomachs and see the symbols they have gotten.

"Look, we all got one!" Lola gasps.

The others gasped once again.

"Yep! Each of them decided what kind of power you have. For example: Lori, since you got a wind symbol, that will make you a wind user." Lynn Sr. said.

"A wind user, huh?" Lori asks as she Invision herself using her wind power.

"Leni, you got a water symbol which makes you a water user. Luna, you got a lightning bolt symbol, making you a lightning user. Luan is a energy user, Lynn is a earth user, Lincoln is a fire user, Lucy is a dark user, Lana is magic user, Lola is a lava user, and Lisa is a Acid user." Lynn Sr. adds.

"You can also have a secondary or multiple powers. Rather you learn them from someone or you is born with a secondary power." Rita said. "Like me for example, i am both a fire user and a magic user. I inherited both of them from your grandparents."

"And i am a lightning user and a earth user. Though, i wasn't born with lightning based powers. I have to learn that and it was a pain to say the least." Lynn Sr. comments.

"Remarkable." Lisa muttered to herself.

"But wait, what about Lily?" Lori asks. "What's her power?"

"We don't know yet. She's still a baby after all."

"I guess that does make sense."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go test out my power." Lynn said as she walks towards the door but got stopped by her father.

"Hold it, L.J. You don't have access of your power yet." Lynn Sr. said. "You have to unlock it first before you can do anything else."

"And how are we going to do that?" Lola asks.

"With a little help from a old friend of ours." Rita answered as she looks at her husband with a smile.

The kids glanced at each other confused, not understanding what their parents meant.

A few minutes later, the family arrive to a unknown area in Vanzilla.

"We're here, kids." Lynn Sr. said.

The kids got out of the van and looks at something in shock.

"There it is, kids. Welcome to the Royal Woods Ultimate Training Facility."

 **And there's the end of the first chapter. Will the Loud kids unlock their hidden powers during their first training? What new challenges will our young heroes face? You will have to wait and find out. For now, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.** **Don't forget to read, write reviews, and favorite/follow.** **P.s. I know that the "It was just a dream" cliche is annoying and overrated, but starting this chapter off in a dream is the only thing i can think of.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unlocking hidden powers

The Loud family enters the facility and look around the place to see other kids training.

Lynn gave a side glance to her father. "Royal Woods Ultimate Training Facility, huh? Interesting."

"I know right? Let's introduce you all to an old friend of ours."

Meanwhile, a tall, large sized bodied woman with black hair tied up in a tight bun, a black dress, and black heels is walking down the hall of the facility muttering to herself.

"Okay, i need to get a few more supplies for the training rooms, some stuff for the baby, help my sister get a man, clean this place up, do more research on the trainees, etc etc. This is why i need some extra help."

"Hey, Fu!" A voice greeted.

Fu looked up and see the Loud family walking towards her. She gasps and smiles to see her two old friends again and ran towards them.

"Lynn, Rita! Long time no see!" Fu greeted the two parents as she hugs Rita.

"It have been a long time since we last saw each other, haven't it?" Rita asks.

"Daddy, who is that lady?" Lola asks her father.

"This is Fu. She is a friend of me and your mother and is one of our former classmates here." Lynn Sr. said.

"You forgot to mention that i was a former proud member of the Dragon Warriors." Fu giggled.

"Dragon Warriors? What's that?" Lincoln asks, tilting his head to the left.

"I glad you asked, little one. Dragon Warriors is a group of people with a soul of a dragon and a heart of a warrior. It is one of many positions out there." Fu explained.

"It is? What are the other positions?"

"Let's see. There's the Dragon Heroes, Dragon Fighters, Dragon Magicians, Dragon Healers, etc etc. Those are only a few positions i can think of. Also, you can't choose what positions you want to be in. The only way you can be part of any of them if you participate in a tournament and all that jazz." Fu adds.

"That sucks." Lincoln groaned.

"Tell me about it. By the way, who are you?" Fu asked.

"My name is Lincoln Loud. And these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. Now to meet you." Lincoln and his sisters held out their hands.

Fu shakes all of the siblings' hands. "Nice to meet you all too. So, what brings you all here?"

"We're here so we can unlock our powers. And also control them of course." Lola answered.

"Is that so? Well, you have come to the right place. As you all know by now is that my name is Fu. I am CEO of this Facility."

"You is?" Rita asks surprised. "Congratulations! Your father will be proud."

"Yeah, he would..." Fu said quietly and sadly before clearing her throat. "Anyway, since you guys are here to unlock your powers, i have just the room for newbies like you. Follow me."

Fu turned around and went back down the hall she came from, Lincoln and his family followed her down the hall.

The Loud sisters looked to the left and the right to see all of the other kids using their powers during training sessions.

"Look at all those kids. To think that half of the human population are descendants of dragons." Lynn said.

"I was literally thinking the same thing." Lori replied.

Lola spotted something to her left and tapped Lana's shoulders to get her attention. "Hey, Lana, isn't that one of your friends over there?"

Lana looked at where Lola pointed out and see the girl Lola was talking about using her mud power against a group of robots, destroying them.

"It is! Man, look at her go!" Lana said.

Lori turned to the right and see Carol doing some training of her own. "Hey, there's Carol! I wonder what kind of power she got."

Carol let out a powerful scream which caused the robots malfunction to the point their heads blown up.

"Guess she is a real loud mouth." Lana joked. "Get it?"

"Hey, Luan, isn't that your friend Giggles?" Lincoln asks.

Luan looked at the left to see Giggles levitating some rocks around her while meditating.

"Yep, that's her all right. You know, i always been wondering why i haven't heard from her in a while. Now i know why." Luan commented.

Eventually Fu and the Loud family arrived at the room.

"Here we are. The training room for newbies!" Fu said.

"Looks more like a bank vault to me." Lola replied.

"I don't know, Lola. It looks more like something that keep giant monsters in like in the movies." Lynn guessed.

"I thought the same thing when i first saw this room from the outside. Sadly there's no monsters in there."

Suddenly, everyone started to hear a faint baby crying.

"Does anyone hear a baby crying?" Lincoln asks.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Luna said.

The sound is getting louder and louder by the second. Lana looked to the left and spots something. "Look, somebody is heading this direction!"

The others looked at the direction Lana is pointing at and see what she see. It is a tall woman with a similar body structure to Fu, long white hair, a white tshirt, gray sweatpants, and white bunny slippers, approaching Fu and the Loud family with a crying baby in her arms.

"Suri, aunty loves you and all, but she can't take anymore of your crying. It ruined my beauty sleep." The lady yarns. She looked in front of her and smiles. "Look, honey, there's your momma!"

"Let me guess, another rude awakening?" Fu chuckles.

"What do you think? Here, take her so she can calm down."

Fu takes the baby from the other lady and hold her. "Shhhhh. Don't worry little one, mommy's here."

The baby stop crying and looking at Fu, who smiles at her.

"Whew! Now that's music to my ears." The lady said before looking behind Fu to see the Loud family. "Hey, Fu, isn't that...?"

"Yep. That's them all right." Fu answered the lady's question before turning towards the family. "Lynn, Rita, you remember my sister Su?"

"Of course, how can we forget?" The parents said nervously.

Flashback of a teenage Su looking on demonically and chuckling evilly. Back to the present, Lynn Sr. and Rita shudder in terror.

"So, Su, how you been lately?" Lynn Sr. asked with a nervous grin.

"Nothing much. Which is the downside of living a normal life. This is totes not my lifestyle." Su answered as she stretches out her arms. "So, who the little rascals?"

"Oh, these are our kids." Lynn Sr. said.

Su looked at the parents slightly surprised. "I think i just misheard that. Did you know just say that those are your kids?"

Rita and her husband nods to Su's question with a slight grin on their faces. Su's eyes and mouth widened in shock.

"WHH*..." Su continues saying what in the background.

Rita walks over to Fu with Lily and glance at the baby. "And who is this little cutie?"

"...HHAT?!" Su finished.

"This is Suri. My little pride and joy. Isn't that right, little one?" Fu rubbed her cheek against Suri's cheek, making her squeal happily.

"Aww..." The girls said, sweetly.

"She is totes adorable!" Leni adds.

"So, are you kids ready to unlock your powers?" Fu asked the kids.

"You bet we are!" Lincoln said with excitement.

"Excellent!" Fu walked over to the door and puts in a password to open it. The kids is excited to see what's in there.

The huge door opens up to reveal nothing but an empty space with a constant bright iridescent white aurora much to the kid's disappointment.

"This is the training room? There's nothing here but an big wide empty space!" Lynn complained.

"It might seems that way, but take a step inside. You will see it's more than just a big wide empty space." Fu said with a smirk.

"I doubt that."

Lynn stepped in the room to prove that Fu is wrong. Only to collapse on the floor shortly after. The kids gasps in shock after seeing this.

"What the heck? Why does my body feel heavy all of the sudden?" Lynn asked as she struggles to get her body off of the floor.

"That's because the gravity in there is ten times heavier than it is out here." Fu explained.

"IT'S WHAT?!" The others sans Lisa shouts.

"But that is impossible! According to science, if any normal human is affected by ten times gravity, they will be killed or fatally injured!" Lisa explained.

"But you're not normal humans, are you?" Su asked in a mocking tone. "Besides, the gravity is the least of your worries. What you should be worried about is how dense the air gets and how extremely hot it becomes. Especially if you go deeper in which i highly recommend you don't go that deep in here."

"What will happen if we go farther in there?" Lucy asks.

"You will get lost and will be unable to find your way back making you stuck in there forever."

The kids gluped at the sound of that.

"Of course, if you don't want go through this, you can always go back home."

Lynn finally found the strength to lift her body off of the ground. "And watch as everyone else use their powers to do amazing things? Not a chance! I have already entered this room and there's no going back now! If i can have the courage to continue on, i know you lame-os can too. So, stop complaining and get in here so we can get this over with!"

The others glanced at their parents to see what they have to say about it.

"We all been there kids. It wasn't a easy task for us neither but we managed to pull it off anyway." Lynn Sr. said.

"And besides, just think of the amazing things you can do with your own power." Rita adds. "It will be fun once you got everything straightened."

"I guess we have no choice in this." Lisa sighed. "Siblings, let us enter this empty void and do what needs to be done."

Lisa and her siblings sans Lily enter the room and also collapse on the ground and slowly starts crawling behind Lynn, who is walking funny due to the weight of the room. The door behind them started to close as the kids moved farther away from it.

Su glanced over at the Loud parents. "I can't believe that you two have eleven kids." Su said as the door closed on them.

A little while later, The Loud kids, after finally getting uses to the room's gravity, is having a conversation.

"Okay, we finally managed to stand on our own two feet and walk normally again. So what now?" Lynn asks her siblings.

"Beats me. I was expecting something fun to happen. But nope. We got this instead." Luan said in a disappointing tone.

"This sucks." Lana complained.

The room fell in complete silence as the Loud siblings sat on the floor. It wasn't long when some of them started feeling hot.

"Umm, guys? Is it totes hot in here or is it just me?" Leni asks while fanning herself off using her hand.

Everyone except for Lincoln and Lola also uses their hands to fan themselves as they complain about the heat.

"I don't feel any heat. Do you feel it, Lola?" Lincoln asks.

"Nope. I don't feel it either. I wonder why." Lola replied.

"Hmmmm, i think it has something to do with the fact that out of all of us here, you two are the only ones with heat-based powers." Lisa guessed.

"If that is the case then that is a bit unfair." Lori muttered to herself.

Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by Fu and the other adults while the babies are playing with each other in a different room.

"Now that they finally got themselves settled in there, it's time to make things iinteresting." Fu said as she presses a button.

Back in the empty void, mist started forming around the unexpected kids.

"Huh? What is this? Is this mist? Where did this come from?" Lincoln asks.

"I don't know but i got a bad feeling about this." Lori said while checking everyone surroundings, unaware of several cloud figures appears behind her.

"Lori! Look out! There's..." Lincoln got interrupted midsentence when he got pulled into the mist by something.

After Lincoln got pulled in, the others were pulled in by some mysterious beings one by one, leaving Lori to be the only one not to be grabbed.

"Leni? Lincoln? Guys? Where are you?" Lori called out for her siblings but doesn't get a response from any of them.

The mist around her started getting thicker and thicker, making it harder for Lori to see her surrounding.

" _Dang it! This mist is getting harder for me to see anything. I hope everybody is okay_ " Lori thought to herself.

Suddenly, Lori got slashed on her upper left arm by something. "Ugh! What was that?"

Lori turned her head around to see what attacked her but couldn't see anything due to the mist. Her attacker came back with several more and launched a full barrage of slashes on her, causing her to scream in pain.

Meanwhile in the security room, Fu, Su and the Loud parents are watching the kids getting attacked by the mysterious beings on several screens. Fu grins at the screens, as she knows what's going to happen next.

Back in the void, Leni is held to the ground by one of her attackers as the other attackers walk towards her with their hands shape like a sharp object. Leni watched as her attackers lifted their hands in the air and bring them down toward her in slow motion, Luna is been held by two of her attackers while the third one is punched her in the stomach repeatedly, Luan is getting kick repeatedly by hers, Lynn got grabbed by her ankle and getting smashed her on the ground repeatedly, Lana got kicked to the ground near Lola as their attackers is about to launch a powerful attack on them, Lucy is trapped in a misty sphere suffering in it. Lisa gets grabbed in a bear hug by hers and screams in agony from it, and Lincoln is on his knees listening to the sounds of his sisters screaming in agony.

" _This is it. About to be killed by mist monsters before i can unlock my power. Talk about dying unexpectedly_ " Lincoln thought to himself before closing his eyes as his attacker walk toward him.

After everything that just happened, Lincoln just give up and accepted his fate when suddenly, he hears a voice in his mind.

" _Taking the cowardly route, are we? Not on my watch you're not._ " A voice in his mind said. A orange flame is formed in a black void of Lincoln's mind.

" _Here, take this and use it against those monsters who harmed you. Think of it as a thanks for waking me up from my slumber._ " The voice said again as Lincoln touched the flame in front of him.

Back to reality, Lincoln's eyes has darkened as his attacker chuckles at him. The mist monster thorws a punch at Lincoln, but Lincoln catches it with his hand, confusing the monster. Lincoln powers up and gets engulfed in a fiery aura. Lincoln uses his newly founded fire power to destroy the monster with a single blast.

After finally having enough of getting slashed multiple of times, Lori used her wind power to blow away every last one and also clearing the mist around her.

After unlocking her water power, Leni created a water dorm around her and uses it to destroy her opponents.

Luna uses her lightning power to shock the monsters around her, destroying them. Luan uses her light power to obliterate her opponents, Lynn destroys her opponent by punching it through its stomach with her rock formed hand, Lucy strangles hers uses a shadow, Lana and Lola used their respective powers to annihilate their opponents, and Lisa melted hers away using her acid power.

After defeating all of the mist monsters and clearing the mist around them, the kids roars in victory as the grownups and babies watched from the security room.

"They finally unlocked their powers. Now the real fun begins." Su chuckles.

 **Chapter two is complete. Lincoln and his sisters minus Lily has finally unlocked their hidden powers. But what does Su mean by the real fun begins? And who was it that spoke to Lincoln in his mind? Find out next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to read, write reviews, and favorite/follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: The real training begins now

After witnessing the Loud kids awaken their hidden powers, Fu enters the void room and begins looking for them.

"Hmmm, they got to be around here somewhere." Fu muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Fu sensed something coming right towards her and jumped out of the way of the attack.

" _What was that? A wind blast? Who threw it?_ " Fu asked in her thoughts.

Fu turns around and spots Lori grinning at her maniacally. The other Loud kids begins surrounding Fu from every angle while also grinning at her maniacally.

" _Just as i thought. They are under the influence of their spirits. No matter, i will snap them out of it soon enough._ " Fu said in her thoughts with a smirk.

Lori takes a deep breath and releasing a wind ball from her mouth while Leni spews a water ball out of her mouth at the same time Lori fired her attack but Fu leaped to the air causing the attacks to collide with each other. Lori and Leni follow suit and charge forward to attack Fu, but Fu evaded all of their Lori and Leni's attacks. This goes on for some time until Fu elbows Lori in the stomach and placed a seal on it, she then kicked Leni in her stomach, also putting a seal on her.

Lori and Leni passed out and fell onto the ground below them. Luna appears behind Fu to hit her with her fist which is covered with lightning, but Fu punches in the stomach as well and places a seal on her too causing the wannabe rocker to pass out and fall to the ground.

Fu descended to the ground near Luna only to be blasted away by Luan, but Fu manages to catch the light beam with both hands and punches the attack to the right. Fu smirks at the out of control Luan, which ticked her off. Luan, along with her younger siblings, charge forward to attack Fu at the same time, but to their dismay, were defeated quickly by Fu and fell on the ground unconscious.

"And that's all of them. Now the best thing to do is heal those wounds." Fu said.

A few minutes later, Lincoln is waking up from being knocked unconscious. "Oww, what happened?" Lincoln asks.

"You lost control of yourself when your power finally open. But don't worry, no one was severely hurt." Fu explained.

Lincoln look up and see his sisters testing out their powers. Lincoln got up and walk towards Fu. "What happened to those mist monsters? And where did they come from?"

"You guys destroyed them. As for where they come from, well...i created them." Fu said with a nervous grin.

"You? You were the one who created them?! Are you insane, woman?! We could've been killed!" Lincoln shouts angrily.

"I know that you are angry. Trust me I know. I been there when i first did this and so did everyone else like those kids you seen out there, my sister, and your parents. But look at the bright side, you finally unlock your power! I mean look at your sisters and the fun they are having." Fu told him.

Lincoln looked back at his sisters playing and laughing with each other while they using their powers.

"Sure they were just as upset as you is when i told them about the mist monsters. But they dismissed it when they start using their powers. You should join them." Fu adds.

"I might." Lincoln said. "Hey, Fu. Can I ask you something?" He asks her

"Sure. What is it you want to ask me?" Fu gave a curious look.

"When i was on the verge of giving up my life, i heard a voice inside my mind talking to me. It told me to take its flame and use it against those monsters and said 'think of it as a thanks for waking me up'. What does that mean and who was it that spoke to me?" Lincoln rinsed an eyebrow in confusion.

"That was your dragon spirit who spoke to you." Fu answered.

"My dragon spirit?" Lincoln gave a confused look.

"Yep. It was awoken when you were on the verge of giving up and give you its power, therefore saving your life." Fu began. "But there is a price for that. When you take its power, it will actually end up taking over your body and use its power and your body for destructive uses. Lucky for you and your sisters, i places seals on you to prevent that from happening." She adds with a cheeky smile.

Lincoln smiles and sighs in relief and changes his fist with fire.

"However, there will be times when the seal weakens, allowing the spirit to regain control over your if left unchecked. When that time comes, please inform me or anyone who knows sealing abilities." Fu told Lincoln. "And also, under no circumstances, will you go over the limit of your power until you and your dragon spirit can fully cooperate with each other or when you can gain full control of your power. Because if you go over your limit, it will have an negative impact on you. Such as suffering from extreme burns or death." She warns him.

Lincoln looks back at his fist and watches as the flames goes away. "I can't promise that i won't use my power to its fully, but i can try."

"That might not be the response i wanted to hear, but at least you is being honest about it." Fu said with a smile.

Lincoln smiles back at her. They then watches as Lincoln's sisters running towards them.

"We wanted thank you again for helping us unlock our powers. Even though you almost got us killed." Lola said.

"Now we can finally go home!" Lana shouts, as she jumps for joy.

"I don't think so." A voice said, causing Lana to stop jumping and look behind her to see Su, who is wearing a black sport bra and matching workout shorts. "All you did was to unlock your power and awoken your dragon spirit. Your real training begins now." Su told the kids with a smirk.

Lisa looked up at Fu. "Fu, is it? What does she mean by 'our real training begins now'?"

"Well...since you guys did what came here for, it is appropriate to fully learn how to use your powers and important life lessons." Fu explained as she nervously scratches the back of her head.

The kids are not to pleased with what they just heard and complain about it.

"Now if you excuse me, i got something to do. Have fun with Su." Fu said, giving the kids a two finger salute.

The kids screams and chases after Fu as she walks away from them, but Fu vanishes into thin air which caused the kids to fall on the ground.

"She's gone!" Lola gasps.

"She vanished into thin air!" Lincoln yells.

Su walked up to the kids, casting a shadow over them. "Okay, you little maggots, on your feet so we can begin your actual training."

The kids got up from the ground and started complaining some more.

"I literally can't believe that we are doing this." Lori complains. "I rather be at home calling and texting Bobby."

"If you don't want to be here, the door's that way." Su said as she points toward the door behind her.

"Really? I can actually leave and skip on this whole training thing?" Lori asks with a smile. Su nods to Lori's question. "I don't know about you guys, but i am out of here! See y'all when you get home!"

Lori walked pass Su and heads to the door, unaware that Su made a slight grin. The others notices this and begins to wonder why is Su grinning like that. It didn't take Lisa long to realize what was wrong, as her oldest sister is about to open the door.

"Lori, wait! It's a tr..."

Before Lisa could finish her warning, Lori opens the door and was in complete terror to see Su on the other side of it. Su kicks Lori in the stomach so hard, it launches her back to the others, causing her to crash into Leni. The others watches in horror to see two of their oldest sisters on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Rule number one of training: Never fall for an illusion. Because that could happen to you or worse."

"You...you monster!" Lynn screamed as she formed a stone hand and charges at Su.

Lynn formed a fist and preparing to punch Su. Unfortunately, Su caught the punch before it could hit and stares into Lynn's hateful eyes.

"Rule number two: Never let your emotions to get the best of you."

Su tosses Lynn over to the side as Lana and Lola charges at Su to deliver a powerful kick but Su vanished just before they could land the kick and reappear behind them.

"Rule number three: Always check your surroundings."

Su blasts Lana and Lola away simultaneously with her hands. Lisa attempted to attack Su with a slide kick as Lincoln leaped into the air to attack her from above. Unfortunately, Su dodges Lisa's slide kick by leaping into the air, coming face to face with a scared Lincoln.

"Rule number four: Don't allow your opponents to see through your attacks or plans."

Su grabs Lincoln by the arms and flies down to the ground, slamming him on top of Lisa. Su looks up and notices Luan charging up an attack and charge toward her.

Rule number five: Never leave yourself open!"

Just as Su was about to reach Luan, she suddenly stop and was unable to move. Luan, after being confused by Su's sudden stop, looks down by Su and notices a long shadow by her. She then wonder where is the shadow coming from only to find out that it was coming from Lucy, who uses her power to stop Su from attacking.

"Hey, Luan, is that attack of yours almost done?" Lucy asks. "I don't think i can keep her in that position for long." She adds.

"It's almost done! Just keep her there until then!" Luan ordered.

Lucy sighs as she did as she told. A few minutes went by and Lucy started to feel herself getting weak, allowing Su to move a little.

"Uhh, Luan, now is the perfect time to use your attack now!" Lucy yells.

After five minutes of charging her attack, Luan formed a energy ball in her palms.

" _Finally, it's done. Now..._ " Luan thought to herself as she stares at Su with a grin. "TAKE THIS!" she shouted out loud as she fires a massive blast directly at Su.

Lucy couldn't hold on to Su any longer so she released her and fell on her knees, exhausted from using her power for over five minutes. Lucky for her that Luan has finally finished charging her attack and has already launched it at Su. Su notices the blast and block it by holding her hands near her face. Su is seen struggling holding the attack back.

Eventually, everyone else, after waking up, sees this as a opportunity for them to attack. Lori, Leni, Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lisa fire their own attacks at Su, overpowering her and created a huge explosion. All the kids sans Luan and Lucy, who were exhausted, started come to celebrate their victory.

"We did it. We actually beaten her." Luan muttered quietly to herself as she passes out.

The others continues to celebrate until they heard a growling sound coming from the smoke cloud. They turned around to see two glowing red eyes and a huge shadowy figure in the smoke cloud. As the smoke clears, Su is seen in a monstrous form, staring at the now horrified kids.

And rule number six: Always make sure that your opponent is actually down and out." Monstrous Su said before she attacks most of the Loud kids, knocking all of them out.

After defeating all of the Loud kids, who hasn't pass out by exhaustion, Su transforms back to her normal form. "Take what you have learned today and use them in the real world. Got it?"

Su turns around to see the kids she attacked on the ground groaning in pain.

"Maybe i took things a little too far." Su said as a sweatdrop appears behind her head.

Later that evening, The Loud family left the Facility and started heading home after saying their goodbyes to Fu, Su, and the baby.

"I am so glad we are going home." Lori said.

"Me too. That Su is a force to be reckon with." Lynn replied. "And don't get me started on that monstrous form of hers. That is the stuff of nightmares."

A quick image of Su's monstrous form appears for a belief second before going back to the family shivering in terror by it.

"All that matters now is that we got our powers unlock now." Lincoln brought up. "Even though we were almost killed in the process."

The sisters agrees with what Lincoln said.

"And to celebrate for your achievement, we are have pizza for dinner!" Lynn Sr. told the kids.

All of the kids begins cheering at what their father said as Vanzilla drives off into the sunset.

 **There's the end of this chapter. Lincoln and the gang as finally complete their training. But that doesn't mean that their training is over just yet. They still got a long way to go until they can fully mastered their powers. I might introduce some villains in the next chapter but i am not sure at the moment. I am also planning on having Lincoln and the others participating in a tournament to fight other people from around the world. But i don't know if i should based it off of Naruto and/or My Hero Academia, or Dragon ball z. I will let you guys to decide.** **Don't forget to read, write reviews, and favorite/follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Busted our first criminals

It was a nice Sunday morning in Royal Woods. Lincoln is sleeping peacefully in bed. That is, until Lola barges into his room.

"Wake up, Lincoln!" Lola shouted causing her older brother to scream and fall off his bed. "And get dressed! We're going back to the training facility."

"We are? Why?" Lincoln rinsed an eyebrow at Lola.

Lola shrugs her shoulders. "Just get dress and meet us downstairs. Don't be late!" she said, slamming the door on her out.

 **The Royal Woods Ultimate Training Facility...**

A few minutes later, the Loud family has pulled up in front of the Facility where Fu is standing outside with her daughter, awaiting the family to arrive.

"Welcome back, everybody!" Fu greeted the family with a wave.

The family walked toward Fu and Suri as the parents greets them.

"Are you kids ready to do some more training?" Fu asks the kids.

"It depends. Are we going to learn more life lessons while getting beaten up or are we actually going to be learning how to control our powers?" Lynn asks, crossing her arms.

"The latter." Fu answered. "Since you guy's power has been awakened yesterday, i just thought it was time to actually let you guys control them."

Excited, all of the kids smile at Fu.

"You mean it? You're going to teach us how to do so?" Lola asks.

"Yes and no. Yes, that i mean it and no, i won't be the one who will teaching you." Fu said.

"Then who is going to be teaching us?" Lincoln asks.

"That will be me." A voice said.

The kids faces changes from happy to horror when they recognize that voice. They looked behind Fu and see her sister Su walking from the entrance.

"Y-you?!" The kids asks with a hint of fear.

"That right, kiddos. I am going to be your teacher again. But don't worry, it's not gonna be like it was yesterday." Su said to the kids.

Everyone feels calmer now.

"That's a relief." Lincoln said.

"So are you guys ready to get this over with?" Su asked the kids.

"You bet we are! LET'S DO THIS!" Lynn shouted as she rips her sleeves off of her jersey.

"That the spirit! But before we do anything..." Switches to Su handing the kids some outfits. "You need to wear these."

The kids took the outfits that matched the color of their shirts and stares at them awkwardly.

"Ugh! What kind uniforms are these?" Lola asks in disgust.

"Those are suits that you guys are going to be wearing for training today. Created by my darling older twin sister." Su told her.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Leni replied with a look of disgust.

"Because if you wear your normal clothes, they will get destroy by the equipment and stuff. So that's why we it's best for you guys to wear these outfits. Otherwise, you will have the same mistake a certain someone made a long time ago." Su said.

"Wait, someone actually lost their clothes during training?" Lincoln asks Su, who nodded to his questions.

"Man, i feel sorry for whoever that loser is. Like what idiot would do something like that?" Lynn laughed.

"You will be surprised on who that idiot is. In fact that idiot is in this room with us at this very moment." Su replied with a smirk.

"Really? Who?" Lynn tilted.

Su continues to smirk as she looks behind the kids. The kids look over at their father, who is blushing with embarrassment.

"Dad, you're the idiot who lost their clothes?" Lynn asks her father.

"It's kinda a long story." Lynn Sr. answered with a nervous smile.

"A long story that gonna have to wait. For now, it's training time. So get suited up, people!"

After putting their training suits on, the kids begins their second training. First up to start their training is Lori.

"Okay, Lori! Your training here is to use your wind power to shoot the robot's attacks back at them!" Su said from the intercom.

Lori nods, signaling Su that she is ready. Su presses a button which releases a group of robots. Once they were released and were activated, the robots fired a combined energy beam at Lori, who manages to catch it, but struggles to hold them. Lori feel her hands getting burned from holding on to the blast and was on the verge of giving up.

 _"M_ _y hands are literally getting burned! I don't think i can hold it any longer_ Lori thought to herself.

 _"Really? You can't hold back a blast?"_ A voice in her thoughts asks unimpressed. _"You got to be kidding me. Just blow the blast back at them!"_

"Blow them it back? How can i literally blow this back?!" Lori asks annoyed.

 _"Use my power to do, you idiot! Geez louise, what kind of person would ask a question like that?!"_ Lori's dragon spirit replied in anger.

"Shut up..." Lori growls.

 _"Like serious, you must be must be the most stupid person for asking a question like that!"_ The dragon spirit replied harshly.

"Shut up!" Lori muttered quietly.

 _"Just face it. You are nothing but a worthless piece of..."_

The dragon spirit was cut off when Lori finally snapped.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lori screamed as she created a powerful wind blast, shooting the robots combined blast by at them, destroying them.

 _"You see? That wasn't so hard to do."_ The dragon spirit said while Lori is breathing heavily in rage.

In the Security room, Fu and Su was watching the whole thing from the security camera while Rita and Lynn Sr. is playing with the babies.

"Amazing... Then again, this is the firstborn child of Rita and Lynn." Fu said.

Su stares quietly at the screens with a smirk.

"Let's see about the others, shall we?" Fu asks her sister as she turns on the other screens to show the other kids having trouble with their powers. Especially Leni, who is obviously confused on what she is supposed to do.

"This might take awhile." Su said while looking exasperated.

A training montage commences. Su tells Leni to use her power against a giant robotic spider, but Leni ran away screaming causing Su to facepalm. She told Luna to shoot her lightning at a archery target, but when Luna fires a powerful blast at the target, it sended her flying into a pile of broken robots. Su watches as Luan fires a energy blast at a robot, but somehow manages to miss the robot completely, allowing the robot to fire a shock anchor at comedian and shocking her with it. Lynn was ordered by Su to punch some stones, but ended hurting her hand instead due to her not hardened her arm in time. Lincoln is seen running away from giant, floating balls that shoots beams, Su facepalms at this. Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa all tried to control their powers, however, all but Lana, who was meditating, collapses due to overdoing it. After catching on what Lana is doing, Lucy, Lola and Lisa begins doing what their plumber sister is doing.

Eventually, all of the Loud kids seem to be doing things right. Leni destroyed the spider robot with a water blast, Luna fires lightning arrows at the archery target and all of them hitted it perfectly, Luan finally hit and destroys the robot that shocked her earlier, Lynn destroys all of the stones with her harden hand, Lincoln destorys all of the floating balls using fire blasts, and all of the older kids begins meditating alongside their younger sisters while Su is watching from the background with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile at Flip's Food and Fuel, Flip is held at gunpoint by two masked men.

"This is a robbery, old man! Now hand us the money!" The older masked robber said.

"Yeah, like he said!" The younger one replied.

"W-wait! I'm just a old man who works at a gas station/mini-mart! Please don't shoot me!" Flip pleads.

"We won't have to if you don't do what we say! Now give us the money!" The older one shouted as he put the gun closer to Flip's face.

Flip took all of the money out of the cashier and places them in a bag one of the robbers handed him and hands them the bag.

"Thanks for the assistance, dumbass!" The younger robber chuckles.

After stealing the money from Flip, the robbers runs out of the gas station, leaving Flip to lay on the floor in a fetal position behind the counter and start crying.

Back at the Facility, the Loud family, Fu, Su and Suri are standing outside the entrance of the Facility.

"Congratulations, kids! You can finally use your powers freely now! Just make sure you don't overdo it and cause harm to yourself or others around." Fu said.

"We promise that we won't go a little too far." Lincoln replied with a smile. "Bye!"

The others family members said their goodbyes to Fu and her family.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Loud house...**

The kids are sitting on the couch watching TV and eating lunch.

"Hey, kids. Me and your mom is going to the store. We will be right back." Lynn Sr. told his kids.

"Okay." The kids said in unison.

After their parents left, the kids are beginning to wonder what to do.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Lynn asks her siblings. "Now that we control our powers and stuff."

"Well, i wanna use my power on someone." Lola replied. "The problem is who to use it on."

"Maybe the news got some people we can use them on." Lori said, turning the channel to a news report.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** This is Katherine Mulligan, coming at you with breaking news. I am at Flip's Food and Fuel, where a robbery took place.

"A robbery?!" The kids shouted in unison.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** You heard that right, folks. This beloved place was robbed today by two masked robbers a little while ago. The owner of this place was held at gunpoint by the robbers. The only description we got of the robbers is their dark clothing and height differences. If you see them, do not approach them at any means necessary.

Lori turns off the TV.

"Well, Lola, looks like we are doing your thing after all." Lori said.

"Yes!" Lola shouted in excitement.

The sisters got up and walk towards the door.

"Wait, guys, you can't be serious!" Lincoln yells at his sisters. "Didn't you not just hear about the robbers having guns? Also what about Mom and Dad?"

"Relax, Stinkcoln. They might have guns, but we got powers!" Lynn replied. "Besides, we will be done taking down those criminals and come back home before they could. Now come on, you baby!"

"Do i even have a choice?" Lincoln sighs as she slowly walks to the door.

In a alleyway, the two robbers are hiding behind a garbage bin counting the money they'd have stolen from Filp.

"Oooooooh boy! If we keep this up, we will be rich and leave the others!" The younger robber shouted.

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down, you idiot! Do you want us to be spotted?!" The older robber quietly asks his partner.

"Well, you partner already given away your hiding spot. So, you pretty much busted." A voice said from the other side of the dumpster.

After putting the money back in the back, the robbers got up and look at where the voice was coming from only to see Lincoln staring at them.

"A kid? We got scared over a kid?" The younger robber laughed. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Listen kids, unless you don't want to have bullet holes, i suggested you leave and go on home." The older robber said in a threaten tone, pulling out his gun and points it in Lincoln's direction.

 _"Okay Lincoln, remember what you learned from training."_ Lincoln thought, taking a deep breath.

Lincoln begins channeling his energy into his hands and turning them into fire hands. After witnessing this, the two robbers walked back in fear.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Lincoln chuckles.

The robbers back themselves up to a wall and started shivering in terror.

"You two must be getting cold. Here, let me heat you up!" Lincoln said as he throws two fire balls at the robbers.

Before the fire balls could hit the robbers, they made a run for it and managed to escape the blast.

" _My work here is done. Now it's up to you guys."_ Lincoln thought to himself.

Meanwhile in a different place of the alleyway, the robbers hid behind another dumpster.

"I didn't know that kid had power! That was so unfair!" The younger robber complained.

"Quit your whining! It was just one kid! If we keep our voices down and stay hidden, he wouldn't find us!" The older robber replied.

"Great idea! By the way, what is that sound?" The younger robber asks.

The two robbers looked up and see a bunch of lightning arrows falling from the sky. They ran away from behind the dumpster before the arrows hit the ground. As they run around the alleyway, they spot a exit and runs towards it, only to be blocked off by a giant stone wall that appear from the ground. They ran left and spotted another exit but it was also blocked off by lava and energy balls. They then ran to yet another exit but sees Lori, Leni and Lisa standing near the exit and use their combined powers to force the robbers back into the alleyway. The robbers evaded the attack and continues to run to find another exit.

"Man, those damn kids are everywhere! This is starting to get on my nerves!" The older robber said.

"Look, an exit! We might actually get out of here!" The younger robber shouted.

The two robbers finally made it out of the alleyway, only to stop suddenly and was unable to move.

"What the hell? Why can't i move?" The older robber asks as he struggles to move his body.

It turns out that they were caught by Lucy's shadow.

"I got them. Lana, now!" Lucy shouts at Lana.

Lana uses her magic power to create a rope and hogtied the two robbers. The rest of the Loud kids appears and celebrates their victory.

"We did it! Good job, everyone!" Lincoln said to his sisters.

"See, Lincoln? There was nothing to worry about." Lynn told Lincoln.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. Anyway, let's go home." Lincoln replied.

The kids, except Leni, walked away from the criminals.

"Wait! What are we gonna do about these two?" Leni asks her siblings.

"What any normal person would do. Let the police come and handle them." Lisa replied, walking away with her other siblings.

"Oh, okay..." Leni said as she walks away to join her siblings.

Several minutes later, the cops showed up and arrested the two robbers. Unbeknownst to them that they were been watched by a hooded figure, who uses a earpiece to make a call to someone.

"Well, i managed to find the idiots the boss hired. Unfortunately, they are now captured by the police and it on their way to the police station." The hooded figure said.

"Those idiots. We told them not to go anywhere without us." A voice replied through the earpiece.

"Do you want me to release them? The hooded figure asks.

"No. If they are going to be stubborn and think they can just go anywhere they pleases, then they deserve to be behind bars. For the meantime, return to base. We have other things to discuss." The voice replied.

"Understood." The hooded figure said before ending the call.

The hooded figure had a flashback of seeing the Loud kids using their powers against the robbers.

 _"New kids with superpowers, huh?" This should be interesting."_ The hooded figure thought to themselves before disappearing into the shadows.

 **Chapter Four is now completed. The Loud kids have finally control their powers and caught their first bad guys. But who was the hooded figure that was watching them and who was they talking to? Find out in the next chapter.** **Also, what can of powers do you want others characters to have? Clyde, Ronnie Anne and her family, and Darcy are excluded.**

 **Don't forget to read, write reviews, and favorite/follow.**


	5. Chapter 5: The ice villain Colden

The next day at Royal Woods Elementary school, Lincoln is sitting in his classroom looking at the flame on his index finger.

"Hey, Lincoln!" A voice greeted. Lincoln blew out his flame and hid his hand under his desk and looks at his friends.

"Oh, hey guys!" Lincoln greeted in a nervous tone. "What are you doing here?"

"This is our classroom, duh! What were you doing with your index finger just now?" Stella asks.

"I was...uhh...just looking at it because i thought had something on it. That's all!" Lincoln lied.

"Lincoln, there's no need to lied about having power. We all have one." Rusty said.

"You do?" Lincoln asks, surprised. "Huh. i guess that's makes you guys the lucky few people to have the power of a dragon."

"I won't call it lucky. During training, my dragon spirit kept yelling at me for no reason." Rusty replied.

"Anyway, what's your power by the way, Lincoln?" Liam asks.

"I got fire power." Lincoln said, igniting his index finger. "What do you guys have?"

"I got smoke." Rusty said.

"I got mud." Liam replied.

"I got Invisibility." Zack adds.

"I got blood manipulation." Stella said as she looks to the side.

The others just stares awkwardly at Stella.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not like i wanted it! My family had this power for over a decade or so!" Stella yells.

Rusty, Liam, and Zach look to the side and mumble something under their breath. Clyde enters the room and sat next to Lincoln.

"Hey, Clyde." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey, Lincoln." Clyde greeted. "What were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about what kind of power do we got." Lincoln answered.

"Power?" Clyde rinsed an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Almost every person on earth got some kind of power. Though in order to get access to it, you gonna have to awaken the dragon spirit that is living in your body." Rusty replied.

"Huh, i didn't know about that. I wonder why my Dads never told me." Clyde said.

"Maybe it's for a reason." Lincoln guessed.

"Okay, class, today we will learn more about the planet earth. So please open your textbooks to chapter 5." Mrs. Johnson said.

Across the street from the school, two people in hooded cloaks are looking at the building from the shadows.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" The male hooded figure asks.

"Seem like it. The detector picked up a powerful energy source from here." The female hooded figure said.

 _"So, hiding a ancient artifact in the one place no one would look, huh? Clever."_ The male hooded figure said in his thought.

"Do you want me to assist you on obtaining the gem?" The female hooded figure asks.

"No. I can handle this myself. I'll just use my ability if things doesn't go as plan. Retreat for now." The male hooded figure ordered.

"As you wish." The female hooded figure said as she disappears into the shadows.

The remaining hooded figure turns his attention toward the school and makes a slight yet evil smirk.

"Something tells me that I'm going to be meeting an old friend here." The man said.

In Principal Huggins office, Huggins is doing his work when his secretary Cheryl enters.

"Principal Huggins, someone is here to see you." Cheryl said calmly.

"Send them in." Principal Huggins said still doing his work.

"I see you'll let anyone in. Same ol' Wilbur." A familiar voice told him, catching Huggins' attention.

"Colden!" Principal Huggins shouts.

"Nice to see you again, Wilbur." Colden greeted him while holding Cheryl by her neck from behind. "It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Indeed it has. And i would've liked it if it stayed that way." Principal Huggins replied harshly.

"Aww, that's no way to treat a brother you haven't seen in a while." Colden said.

"I am not your brother no more. I left the organization a long time ago." Principal Huggins told him.

"Oh, really?" Colden asks with a evil smirk. "Last time i checked the only way anyone is getting out of our group is by death. And seeing that you're still alive meaning that you are still part of our little group."

"What do you want, Colden? Clearly you didn't come here just to meet up and talk about the past." Principal Huggins said.

"You can read me like a book. Anyway, i am here to get back something that was stolen from us." Colden told him.

"What do you mean?" Principal Huggins asked, raising an eyebrow before realizing what Colden mean. "Wait, you don't mean...?"

"The crystal that those annoying dragon warriors took from us after our defeat. I am here to take it back." Colden said. "So, if you be kind enough to tell me where the crystal is, i will spare this lovely lady and go about my merry way."

Huggins just stood there staring at a terrified Cheryl.

"So, what's it gonna be, telling me where the crystal is hidden or lost a secretary?" Colden asked coldly.

Huggins close his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"It is hidden beneath the school where the gym is." Principal Huggins told him.

"Good!" Colden said with an evil smirk.

Colden letted go of Cheryl and walk towards the door. Huggins glared at Colden as he was about to leave. Seeing the opportunity, Huggins charges his finger with red aura. Colden sense this and stabbed Huggins in his abdomen.

"Principal Huggins!" Cheryl screamed.

"Oh, Wilbur. Look at what you made me do. I was actually hoping that i wouldn't attack you but it seems like i was left with no choice. First you leave us without saying goodbye, now you is nothing more than a old man who letted himself go by being a principal." Colden said.

"What can i say? Times has changed." Higgins replied weakly.

"That's where you're wrong. You're a dark dragonhood member. That'll never gonna change. No matter how hard you try, you will always be one of us. Remember that." Colden told him.

Colden ejected his ice slicer out of Huggins' abdomen and open the door.

"Now if you excuse me, i got a crystal to take me. And while I'm at it, maybe i will say my hellos to all the kids here." Colden said with a evil smile, before closing the door and freezing it.

"Wait!" Huggins yells with blood coming down his mouth.

Huggins tries walking towards the door to stop Colden but nearly collapses from his injuries. Cheryl caught him and sat him near the wall.

"Are you okay, Principal Huggins?" Cheryl asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine. It's the kids i worry about. Knowing his bad history with kids, i don't even want to imagine what he is going to do to them." Huggins told her.

While on his way to the gym, Colden freezes the hallway while walking to his direction.

In gym class, Lincoln and his classmates is standing in a line tried and in pain.

"This sucks. Why do we always have to do this stuff?" Rusty complained.

"I rather do Su's training again than to go through another painful obstacle course." Zach said. He then realizes something and make a horrified look. "On second thought, i don't want neither of that."

"Brrr! Is it just me or did it just suddenly got cold?" Stella asked as she shivering.

"Now that you mentioned it, it does feel a little chilly here. Actually, it just gotten a lot colder!" Clyde said as started shivering.

Soon, everyone else started shivering as well.

 _"This air...I have a bad feeling about this."_ Coach Pacowski thought to himself.

He hears heavy footsteps coming from down the hall. He runs to the door and closes it and uses his body to block it. The kids look at him awkwardly and concerned about his action.

"Coach Pacowski, what's going on?" Girl Jordan asked in a concerned tone.

Coach Pacowski shushes her as he hears the footsteps getting louder and closer to the door, but suddenly the footsteps stop. Coach Pacowski looked confused and wonders why the footsteps stop and why it's so silent out there. However, the silence was soon broken when a powerful kick broke the door, sending both the door and Coach Pacowski into a wall on the other side of the gym.

"Coach Pacowski!" The kids screams. They see a tall person in a dark hooded cloak walking in.

"Ah, much better." Colden said as removes his hood. He turned to the kids, "Hello there, kids. Nice to meet you." He greeted the kids with a creepy smile.

He revealed his face, a white man with white hair, black eyes, and a burn mark on his right cheek.

"Who is this guy?" One of the female classmates asked.

"Don't mind me, kids. I'm just here to collect something that was stolen." Colden told them as he walk to the center of the gym.

Approaching the center, Colden's eyes turned blue and use his x-ray vision to look through the floor and sees a huge crystal underneath it.

"Bingo!" Colden said out loud.

Colden clap his hands together and form ice around them and begins to power up. The ground started to shake violently throughout the school and the entire town.

"Lincoln, what is going on?!" Clyde asked in a terrified tone.

"I don't know, Clyde! But I'm going to put a stop to this!" Lincoln said as he runs toward Colden.

"LINCOLN, WAIT!" The other kids screams.

 _"Okay, Lincoln, time to be a school hero!"_ Lincoln said in his thoughts as he form fire on his hands.

Colden sees Lincoln approaching him from the corner of his eye and smiles evilly.

 _"Don't get your hopes up,_ _boy!"_ Colden said in his thoughts. "Ice style: Ice smash!"

Colden lifts his hands above his head and slam the floor with enough force, causing a strong icy shockwave. The force of the shockwave knocked Lincoln and the other students back into the wall behind them. Shortly after the shockwave stop, Lincoln frees himself from a pile of stone.

"Note to self: never run in head first into battle." Lincoln said while groaning in pain. "Hey, is everyone else already?!" He asked.

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock and terror at what he sees, "It... it can't be..."

All of his classmates is badly damaged and unconscious from the attack and the whole gym is covered in snow and ice.

 _"How... how could this happen?..."_ Lincoln thought to himself. He sees a silhouette of a person in the icy mist walking towards him holding something in his left hand. _"Was it because of him?"_

"Hey, kid, i got a question for you. Have you heard of a man by the name of Albert?" Colden asked the young boy.

"Albert? You mean my Pop-Pop Albert?" Lincoln asked.

"Pop-Pop? Ah, so he's a grandfather now. That must mean that you is Rita's boy. And that also means that those ten girls you were with yesterday are your sisters." Colden said.

"Wait, how do know my Mom and Pop-Pop? Just who are you?!" Lincoln pointed at Colden silhouette.

Colden appears from the icy mist and reveals himself yet again holding a huge crystal in his left arm and forming a ice sword in his right hand.

"My name is Colden. And i got a very bad history with your Grandpa and mother." Colden told him.

"Bad history? What bad history?" Lincoln rinsed an eyebrow.

"I glad you're asked." Colden pointed at the burn mark on his cheek. "See this burn mark? I got this from your mother during our last battle. And your Pop-Pop took something precious to me. My darling Zoey! And since they caused me so much pain, I'm going to return that pain tenfold by killing you and your sisters!" Colden replied with irritation.

"I won't let you to do that!" Lincoln said in a upsetting tone, flaming his hands.

"We'll see about that..." Colden said, putting the crystal on the floor. "Come at me!"

Lincoln runs towards Colden and attempts to punch him. But Colden move his body slightly to the right to dodge Lincoln's punch. Colden lifts his sword up and swings it at Lincoln, but Lincoln jump backward causing the sword to hit the ground instead. Lincoln shot two fire balls at Colden. Colden uses his left hand to summon two giant icicles to block the fire balls.

Lincoln shot multiple fire balls at the ice powered villain, causing the area to be engulfed in smoke. Colden emerges from the smoke completely unharmed and charges at Lincoln and rams him to the hallway wall and stabbed him in his abdomen with his ice sword, causing the poor boy to scream in pain.

"That's right, boy! Keep on screaming! Feed me your despair!" Colden shoves the sword deeper into Lincoln's abdomen, causing him to scream even louder.

Colden smiles evilly at Lincoln's pain when he sense something heading towards him. He looked down the hall from his left and see a magma ball and a acid ball coming towards him and creates a ice shield around him, allowing the attacks to collide with the shield.

"Okay, who was it?! Who was the idiot who launched manga and acid at me?!" Colden asks in a enraged tone.

"We did! Now leave our brother alone, you creep!" Two voices yells in unison.

 _"Those voices... is that?..."_ Lincoln thought to himself.

Recognizing the voices, Lincoln look down the hallway and see his younger sisters with their powers activated.

 _"Brother, huh? That means that these girls are his sisters. Perfect!"_ Colden thought to himself.

Colden pulls his sword out of Lincoln's abdomen and turns towards the girls, laughing.

"You want me to leave your brother alone, huh? Why don't you all come here and make me?!" Colden asked the girls.

"Okay, siblings, remember the plan. Go!" Lisa ordered.

Lola and Lana changes at Colden with Lola spitting lava out of her mouth. Colden swings his sword upward to slip the lava in half. Lana and Lola appear in front of Colden and tries to hit him but he dodged both of their attacks and and to hit the twins with his sword. Lisa spit an acid ball out of her mouth and hit the sword, causing it to melt. With his guard down, Lana and Lola see this as an opportunity to strike. They jumped in the air and punches Colden in the face, making him to step back a few feet away from Lincoln.

Colden looks at the twins with an annoyed expression and realises that he couldn't move. He looks down at the floor to see something weird about his shadow. He soon figures out why he couldn't move. It turns out that Lucy merges her own shadow with his, paralyzing him.

 _"So, that's why i can't move! That girl will the black hair is a dark user!"_ Colden thought to himself.

"Lana, now!" Lisa ordered.

Lana uses her magic power to create a rope and bind it around the ice villain.

"Yes, we got him!" Lana shouts in excitement.

Lincoln looks at the accomplishment his sisters move and smiles at them. However, everyone heard Colden started chuckling and then starts laughing.

"You girls at good, I'll get you that. However, you're not good enough." Colden told them.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Colden emit ice from his foot, which travels through the shadows and stab Lucy in her stomach.

"LUCY!" The other siblings screams.

Lucy spat out blood and passes out, allowing her shadow to let go of Colden's shadow, freeing him. The other sisters look on in shock and sadness at this. That sadness soon turned into pure anger and charges at villain.

"Guys, don't!" Lincoln yells.

Colden broke free from Lana's rope and begins attacking the remaining Loud sisters. Colden punched Lisa hard in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood and throws her at Lana behind him, knocking them to the floor. Lola threw a punch at Colden but he caught it and slams her to the floor several times. After pummeling Lola to the floor, he letted go of her fist and dropping her on the floor by him and places his foot on her head, crushing it as she cries in agony.

Witnessing this and hearing one of his little sisters crying in agony, Lincoln couldn't stand to watch this ruthless punishment anymore. Lincoln's eyes darkened as fiery aura surrounds him.

"Oh, the sweet, sweet sound of agony. That is what i wanted to hear. However, this little game is over." Colden chuckles evilly as he raises his foot up and prepares to kill Lola. "TIME TO DIE!"

Before he could crush Lola's skull, Colden got kicked in the face by someone, sending him flying. He look up and wipe the blood off of his face.

"Who the hell kicked me?!" Colden asks in irritation.

Lola's eyes open to see Lincoln standing by her. But something wasn't right about him.

"L-Lincoln..." Lola said weakly before passing out.

Lincoln growls quietly as Colden walk toward him.

 _"That form... It looks just like..."_ Colden began.

An image of a teenage Rita with her irises and pupils are no longer visible and is surrounding by an fiery aura before the image changes back to Lincoln in a similar form.

 _"...Her!"_ Colden finished.

Lincoln teleported in front of Colden and punches him hard in the stomach. " **That one's for Lucy** " Lincoln began.

Colden creates another ice sword and tries to stab Lincoln with it, but Lincoln uppercut him and elbows him in the face. " **...That one's for Lisa...** "

Colden walk backwards with his hands on his face. Lincoln appears and punches Colden in the stomach repeatedly." **...That one's for Lana...** "

Colden jumped backwards and transforms into his ice form and starts charging at Lincoln to attack him. He thorws a fist at Lincoln, but Lincoln collides with Colden's fist. Lincoln starts powering up to the point heat and flames goes throughout the school, igniting it. Then Lincoln manifests his fire into his left arm and punch very hard Colden in his stomach.

" **...AND THIS IS FOR LOOOOOOLA** " Lincoln screams as he launches Colden through the ceiling to the sky, creating a fiery explosion in the sky, ending Colden's wrath.

Lincoln looks up at the explosion in the sky and smiles.

"I did it..." Lincoln quietly said to himself before passing out.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Lincoln defeated the ice villain Colden and somewhat saved his school. And it looks like Principal Huggins seems to have a dark past.**

 **Who are the Dark dragonhood? And why did they want the crystal for? You will have to wait to find out.**

 **Don't forget to read, write reviews, and favorite/follow.**

 **P.S. I know i didn't include the older siblings into this chapter but i will give them a time to shine soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wind vs water

At the dentist office, Rita pulled out Mr. Grouse's tooth after struggling to get it out earlier.

"There you go, Mr. Grouse. You are free to go now." Rita said.

"It's about time! That tooth has been a pain in my mouth for a while now. And that earthquake from earlier didn't help either." Mr. Grouse complained.

After Mr. Grouse got up and left the office, Rita stares out the window.

"Now to think about it, why did everything shake earlier?" Rita asks in her mind.

Just then, Dr. Feinstein comes in with an worried look on his face.

"Rita, the school just called! They said it a emergency!" Dr. Feinstein said in a worried tone.

"What kind of emergency?" Rita asks in a concerned tone.

After hearing the unfortunate news, Rita is in Vanzilla calling her husband.

"Lynn, I'm coming to pick you and the girls up and heading to the Elementary school! I will tell you the rest when we get there!" Rita said before ending the call. "Lincoln, girls, please be alright!"

Royal Woods Elementary school...

Rita and the rest of the family arrive at the school to see the news reporters, firetrucks, ambulances, Police officers, and a bunch of concerned parents there. They got out of Vanzilla and ran towards the school only to be stop by a police officer.

"Ma'am, sir, you and your family need to stay back." Officer Schoffner told the parents.

"But our younger kids are in here! You gonna let us through!" Lynn Sr. begs.

"I wish i could, sir. But orders are orders. I can't let you all through." Officer Schoffner replied.

Luan looks behind the police officer and spots something and gasps. "Look, there they are!" Luan pointed.

The rest of the family looks behind officer to see the younger loud kids getting carried on wheeled stretchers and sees the wounds each of them gotten from earlier and gasps in shock.

"What happened to them?" Luna asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know but most of their wounds look fatal." Lori replied.

"I hope they are okay..." Leni said with a hint of worried.

The parents was looking at their younger daughters with disbelief until they spot something that made Rita's eyes to widen.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Rita said quietly in shock.

Lori and the others look at what their parents are staring at and gasps loudly.

"Is that... Linky...?" Leni asks in shock.

What they saw is Lincoln on the stretcher with a huge burn mark on his left arm and a stab wound on his right abdomen.

The paramedics put the kids in the ambulances and heads to the hospital except for the last one Lincoln is in.

"Lynn, i want you to take the girls home. I'm going with the paramedics and see if i can use my healing magic to treat Lincoln's wounds." Rita told her husband.

"Okay." Lynn Sr. nodded. "Come on, girls. Let's go."

As Leni and her younger sisters follow their father to the van, Lori watches her mother walking up to one of the paramedics to ask them to ride with them and Lincoln. The paramedic nodded yes and got in the ambulance with Rita as they took off.

"I hope they'll be okay..." Lori muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile in a forested area, Colden is on the ground getting healed someone.

"Wha... What happened?" Colden asks. He looks up and sees a teenage girl with white skin, white and blue hair, and black eyes. "Noelle?"

"Oh, good. You're awake." Noelle said.

Colden sat up and begins looking around. "Where are we?"

"We are in a forested area. It was the only place i can think to take us." Noelle told him.

"I see." Colden said quietly.

"You are pretty ruthless, you know. All you have to do what to get the crystal and leave. But noooooo! You have to fight those kids and end up with a ruptured stomach! What was going through that thick head of your?!" Noelle scolded him.

"Get me a break, will you? I'm a old man who wanted to get revenge on those who took my beloved wife away by taking away the things they love." Colden replied, turning away from her.

Noelle smiles seductively and placed her hands upon Colden's shoulders and got on top of him. "You know, now we are alone here, me and you can finally expand our love together." She smiled.

Noelle leaned in to give Colden a kiss but he placed two fingers on her lips, preventing her from doing so.

"Sorry, Noelle. But i can't. Not now, and probably not ever." Colden began. "Let's face it, I am an old man and you are a young lady. This was never meant to happen." Colden told her, getting up and begins walking away.

"But why? Why can't you? Am i not perfect for you? Am i not beautiful to you? Was i nothing more than just a plaything to you?! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!!!" Noelle yells at him.

"Because i can't betray my wife's love. That's why. Now come on, let's go back to headquarters." Colden replied, continuing walking away.

Noelle just sat on the ground with her eyes darkened from what Colden told her.

"Selfish bastard!" Noelle muttered under her breath.

One hour later...

Royal Woods Elementary school...

As the police officers continues their investigation of the school attack, Su arrived to help farther the investigation.

"You guys better have a good damn reason for bringing me out here." Su told the officers.

"Actually, we do. Some of our officers found something in the gym area and thought you might know something about it and who was responsible for attacking the school." One of the cops replied.

"Alright then. Show me." Su said.

Su follows the cops to the gym and notice that some of it is covered in ice.

"Hmmm, either the school's AC is acting up, or we are dealing with person with ice power." Su guessed, looking over at the giant crater on the floor. "Judging by the size of that crater, this must be a strong ice user. But, what does this person want from here? Huh, wait what's that?" She asked after spotting something.

Su walk towards near the crater and picked up the crystal and observes it.

"This is what i think it is? Why is this here?" Su wondered. "Hey guys, do you know who is the principal of this school?" She asked the cops.

"I think an old man by the name of Wilbur Huggins." One of the cops told her.

"Wilbur Huggins, huh? Haven't heard that name in years. And to think he would actually become a principal. But what was he doing with this crystal and what is it doing here?" Su muttered. "Maybe i should ask him about this and find out who attacked this place. If he don't got a bunch of angry parents swarming him."

The Loud House...

The older Loud sisters and Lily are sitting on the couch watching the news.

Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan, coming at you with breaking news yet again. I am at Royal Woods Elementary school, where an brutal attack took place! Police are still investigating the situation that accord here. One has to wonder, what was it that caused this to happen? And who were the person responsible for all this and will they pay for the crime they committed?

"Leni, change the channel. I don't want to watch this anymore." Lynn told her second oldest sister, who starts changing the channel.

"This sucks, dudes. I still can't believe that happened to them." Luna said.

"Do you think that they will okay?" Luan asks her remaining sisters.

"Let's hope so, Luan." Lori told her.

Just then, Lori's phone begins ringing and went to the dining room to enter it. "Hello?"

"Babe, we just watch the news and they said that Lincoln's school was under attack! Is he okay?!" Bobby asked, concerned.

Lori sighs. "No, he isn't. Neither did Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa." Lori told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, babe." Bobby said. "Do you know who hurt them?"

"No. Well, not yet anyway. But when I find out who attacked my younger siblings, i will make them pay for their crime!" Lori pounds her fist against the wall, scaring Bobby.

"Babe, calm down. You're scaring me." Bobby said in a terrified tone.

Lori took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "Sorry, Bobby. I'm just not in the mood to talk at the moment."

"I understand. Just call or text me when everything is okay." Bobby told her with understandable worry.

"I will. Bye." Lori ended the call and sighs in sadness.

Unbeknownst to Lori, Leni and the others was listening in on her conversation with Bobby and becomes depressed.

The next morning, Lori wakes up and goes to the bathroom and gets ready to take a shower, but as she turns on the water and about to take her shirt off, she heard her parents talking through the vent.

"Are you sure that it was them who attacked the school?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife.

"After what Su told me yesterday, i can't find it hard to believe. They were the ones who attacked the school." Rita told him.

Lori gasps and goes to tell her sisters. "Guys, Mom and Dad are at the vent talking about the ones responsible for the school attack."

They rush over to the vent.

"I can't believe that they are active again. I thought all of the dark dragonhood members were killed apart from Lincoln's principal." Lynn Sr. said.

"I guess some of them are still alive it seem. And according to Su, the reason why they attacked the school was because they were looking for the crystal that was place under it. And judging from the ice i found on the kids, the one who did the attack was Colden." Rita replied.

"The dark dragonhood? Principal Huggins? Crystal? Colden? What are they talking about?" Lynn asks.

"I don't know, but we finally know who was responsible for sending our younger siblings to the hospital!" Lori said, pounding her left fist against her right hand.

Royal Woods High school...

As Rita pulls up in front of the school, Leni, Luna and Luan get out of Vanzilla while Lori is getting her stuff ready.

"See you later, Mom." Lori said while opening the door and is about to get out.

"Lori, wait. Before you go, there's something i want to tell you." Rita began. "I know this must be hard for you knowing that Lincoln and your other sisters were injured yesterday. But please don't do something that you will regret. I almost lost your siblings because of that, i don't want to lose you too." Rita told her.

"Don't worry, Mom. I won't. You just focus on what's most important." Lori replied, giving Rita a kiss on the cheek before getting out.

As Lori closes the door, Rita pulls away to drop Lynn off at middle school. Once the van left, Lori spots Noelle in a long hooded black cloak watching her from across the street. She extends her index finger and curls it, telling Lori to follow her as she walks away. Lori looks around her for a bit, then she ran across the street and went behind a building Noelle went to. Once there, she sees Noelle opening up a portal and went in it, Lori hesitates on if she should keep following her or not but decided to go through the portal.

A blue swirling portal appears at some forested area in Royal Woods with Noelle and Lori come out through it before leaving.

"You actually follow me. Good." Noelle said as she removes her hood.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Lori asked the white haired girl while getting in a defensive position.

"My name is Noelle. And i brought you here so i can kill you." Noelle told her.

"Kill me? For what?! I don't even know you!" Lori said.

"It doesn't matter if you know me or not, the point of the matter is that you will fall to me one way or another." Noelle replied coldly.

Noelle surrounds her with water and grins evilly at Lori.

"Once i kill this one and bring her back to headquarters, he gonna have to fall in love with me and forget all about that old hag he calls a wife!" Noelle thought to herself.

Lori stares quietly at her opponent, waiting for her to attack. Noelle manipulates the water around her and launch it at Lori. Lori blocked the water with her arms, only to receive little damage. Noelle traces her finger in the air and creates a streak of water and launches water projectiles at Lori.

Seeing this, Lori avoid almost all of the water projectiles, only for one to made a small cut on the right of her shirt, barely missing her skin.

"Hey, this is my favorite shirt you is ruining!" Lori shouts angrily.

"Don't care. All that matters is i get to kill you!" Noelle replied in a crazed tone.

Noelle fires several more water projectiles at Lori, creating more cuts on her shirt as she tries to avoid them.

"This is literally getting on my nerves!" Lori thought to herself.

Lori jumps backwards and summons wind around her and uses the wind to destroy the remaining projectiles.

"This should be fun!" Noelle smiles evilly.

Noelle shot a water breath at Lori who countered it with her wind breath. Lori is seen struggling in the clash as Noelle's water breath overpowers her wind breath, causing Lori to leap into the air and uses her wind power to launch herself at her opponent on the ground.

Noelle sees this and fire several water beams at the elder Loud child, but Lori evaded all of them and lands on top of Noelle. Once the dust clears, Lori realizes that Noelle isn't there anymore and hears laughter which causes her to look up.

"I didn't know you were into girls. Sorry to tell you this, but I don't go that way." Noelle taunted her.

Lori got annoyed by this and tries to fire a wind blast at the water user, but Noelle manipulates the water she launches at Lori earlier to form a giant water ball and drops it on top of Lori. Noelle uses her left hand to absorb the water, revealing an unconscious Lori.

"Excellent!" Noelle smiles evilly.

Noelle went inside the crater standing in front of the downed Lori. "Now with that being taken care of, I'm going to take this body with me and give it to Colden as a present. Then he will have to accept me as his lover!"

Just as Noelle was about to pick up her downed opponent, Lori woke up and uppercuts her with her left arm, launching the water user up in the air.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to die yet!" Lori said, narrowing her eyes.

Noelle fell on the ground and groans in pain. A shadow overlaps her causing her to open her eyes to see Lori looking down at her slightly pissed. Noelle sat up and growls at Lori and tries to shot a water beam from her finger, only to be kicked in the face by Lori.

"No... I won't allow this to happen! I will be beaten by a newbie like you!" Noelle screams as two large wings spouting out her back along with a tail and scales while powering up.

Noelle charged at Lori and the two teenagers clashed with each other, creating a explosive as blight light.

At the Dentist office...

Rita sensed something and looks at the window. "What was that? Is this dragon energy I'm sensing? If so, who's energy?"

Rita's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Loud. What? Lori never show up to her classes?!" Rita asks in shock and anger. "Don't worry, Mr. Williams, I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

Back at the now nearly destroyed forested area, Lori and Noelle are both exhausted from their battle with their clothes nearly damaged.

"This can't be... How can i, a more experienced fighter, be beaten by newbie like her?!" Noelle thought to herself in frustration.

Noelle notices Lori doing something with her hands and wonders what she could be doing. Lori held her hands out and fires a powerful wind blast at the wounded Noelle. Noelle was caught in the blast and is suffering some severe injuries from. Lori manipulates the attack in the air for a bit before making it clash onto the ground. Lori walks up to the unconscious Noelle and looks down at her once again.

"You know, none of this wouldn't happen if you wasn't trying to kill me. Through, i wish i didn't overdo it. Because i literally don't know my way back from here." Lori said.

Lori continues staring at her unconscious opponent until she senses something coming from the forest. Several ice bullets appears from out of the forest and hit Lori, causing her to inflict wounds and to tumbling backwards away from Noelle's unconscious body. Once she was farther away from the body, the ice bullets stop coming from the forest as Lori fell on one knee.

"First she scolds me for being ruthless for what i did yesterday, and now this. Seriously Noelle, i am too old to this stuff." Colden said as he emerged from the forest.

Colden looks in front of him and sees a wounded Lori staring at him. "Oh, what's this? A blonde teenager? All the way out here? That's unusual. Oh, who am I kidding? Not like i care about that stuff. So, I'm guessing you were the one who wounded Noelle here? If so, that's a big no no."

"This guy... Is he the one who hurt Lincoln and the others?" Lori thought to herself.

"Say, you look familiar. Are you related to those little brats i attacked at that elementary school?" Colden asked Lori.

Lori's eyes widened in surprise which shortly turned into anger. "So it was you... You were the monster responsible for nearly killing my younger siblings!"

"I guessed right. Good, now i gotta another of Rita's offsprings to kill. And to make it better, she's already wounded and exhausted. So i don't have to experience the same mistake as i did yesterday." Colden chuckles.

"You monster... I am going to make you pay for the damage you caused my family. No one attacks my family and gets away with it! You hear me?! I'm going to make you suffer!" Lori yells in a enraged tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard that line a lot lately and frankly it's getting on my nerves. But don't worry, you will soon meet your family in the afterlife once i finish them off too." Colden replied, as he creates a giant icicle around his right arm and aim it at Lori.

Upon seeing this, Lori tries getting up but fell back on her knee due to the wounds she received from earlier.

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't move?" Colden asks in a taunting tone. "Well, too bad!"

Colden charged at Lori to stab her with the icicle but was blown back when something hitted the ground between him and Lori. Colden looks at the area Lori is at and see a silhouette of a woman in the dust.

"To think that i will never get the chance to see you again... Rita." Colden said.

The dust clears, revealing Rita standing in front of Lori, giving Colden a menacing stare. "Colden..."

 **That's the end of this chapter. Lori defeated Noelle, Colden appears and attack Lori, and two former arch enemies comes face to face with each other for the first time in years.**

 **Now that chapter 6 is gone, i got a question for you guys: What do you want to see in the upcoming chapters?**

 **Also, as for now i will start accepting any ideas for villains. So if you got any, messages me or write in the the reviews. Just make sure that they aren't part of the Dark dragonhood organization.**

 **Speaking of which, just gonna throw this out there and say that Noelle and the person who was watching the kids busting those criminals in chapter four are not the same person. For those who actually cares about stuff like that.**

 **Also, i know this is a long shot, but if you any of you want to draw a cover for the story or something. feel free to do so, and let me know the cover is finished. If you wonder where to find me, hit me up on Facebook or Instagram. My name on both of them is Marco Wilson and they both have the same cover profile as my fanfiction account.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble at the diner

At Royal Woods High school, it was the end of the day and everyone is getting ready to go. Luna is getting her stuff out of her locker when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Luna." A voice greeted the rocker girl.

Luna looks to her left and see Sam walking up to her.

"Hey..." Luna greeted back quietly as she get her bookbag out of her locker.

"You haven't been saying anything to anyone all day today. Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"I wish everything was okay, dude. My younger siblings are in the hospital suffering from fetal injuries and i have been worried about them all day. I just hope they are okay." Luna told Sam in a sadden manner.

After hearing this, Sam felt pretty bad for her rocker friend. "I hope sure too."

Sam glared at Luna in silence for a moment. Sam came up with an idea to cheer her friend up.

"Hey, do you want to go hang out somewhere when we leave?" Sam asked. "There's this new place i want to try out and i just thought that you would want to come along."

Luna looks inside her locker in silence until she turns her attention toward Sam with a smile.

"I guess I'll tag along." Luna said.

 ** _Meanwhile at the forested area..._**

Rita is staring at Colden with hate as the ice villain stares back with a menacing smile.

"Hello, Rita. Long time no see." Colden greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd die a long time ago." Rita said.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters now is me getting my revenge on you and your father for what you two did." Colden replied as she surrounds himself in a icy aura.

Rita also surrounds herself in a fiery aura and gets in a fighting pose.

"Oh? Using your fire power instead of your magic, huh?" Colden asked. "That's fine by me."

Rita growls quietly at her opponent. Colden charged a icy blast in his left hand and was about to fire it at Rita until he heard a weak groan coming from Noelle. Colden annoys the groan and focus his attention toward Rita and Lori while still planning on firing his attack. But the groans kept going and going until he finally gave in and expels his aura and cancels his icy blast, much to Rita and Lori's confusion.

"Damn brat!" Colden muttered under his breath before talking to Rita. "I'm afraid we gonna have to put this fight on hold. Apparently, someone just couldn't wait till after our fight to be healed. But you know how teens are these days since you got one behind you. Speaking of which, what's her name by the way?" Colden asked Rita.

Lori was about to speak but Rita give her a stare as a way to tell her not to say anything before turning back towards Colden.

"Giving me the ol' silent treatment, are you? Doesn't matter. I will learn her name eventually, as well as your other kids." Colden said as he creates a ice barrier around him and Noelle. "Don't take this the wrong way, Rita! I will be back to get my revenge! Just you wait!" He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

After a few seconds, the ice barrier began dissipate. When the wind find died out, Rita and Lori saw that both Colden and Noelle was no longer there. Rita expels her aura and calmed herself down.

"Lori, we going to have a long talk about you skipping school when we get home." Rita told Lori in a upset tone.

I know." Lori replied, knowing how much trouble she's in.

 ** _7 hours later_**

 ** _At the hospital..._**

A nurse is seen coming out of Lincoln's room exhausted and a little irritated.

"All of these kids and no support. Yep, that's a sign of a very bad day at the hospital. It's bad enough that i got an appointment with that demon girl and her little brother tomorrow. This date better go well, otherwise, there will be hell to pay." The nurse complains.

As the nurse walk down the hall, she felt as something is following her and looks behind her to see who it is only to see nothing there.

"I must be really losing it. I think the stress is getting to me. I need a vacation." The nurse hears her phone chimes and answers it. "But first, i need to get myself ready for my date."

The nurse continued walking down the hall. Unbeknownst to her, a dark snake like shadow appears and begins following the lady. In the bathroom, the nurse is putting on the finishing touches.

"Black sexy dress: check. Hair combed and blushed: check. Blue lipstick on: check, check, and check. Now i am ready for my date!" The nurse said.

While she is distracted by her looks, the dark snake shadow enters the bathroom and sneaks up behind her and bit her on the left leg.

"Ouch! What the hell? What bit me?" The nurse looks around to see who bit her but couldn't find who did it. "I don't know whose idea of a joke this, but now is not the time or day for any tomfoolery! And if this keeps up, I'm going to sue this place." She said as she walk out of the bathroom, not noticing that she is surrounded by a dark aura.

 ** _Rock and Roll Diner..._**

Luna and Sam were at Rock and Roll Diner, the newest joint for those who enjoy rock and roll. If you want a place to eat while listening to rock and roll, this place is for you.

"So, this is the new place you were talking about, huh? Rockin'!" Luna said with a smile as she looks around.

"Told you" Sam takes a bite of her french fly. "So, are you going to eat your fries? They are gonna get cold soon." She told Luna.

"Fair enough. Oh, i been meaning to ask, how did you know about this place?" Luna asked as she takes a bite out of her french fly.

"I heard about this place from my parents. They actually came here on a date here last night and told me how good it was. So, here i am, hanging out with my best friend. So far, it's not that bad. I think i should bring my little brother here, if he behaves, that is." Sam told her.

"I get ya, dudette. I might bring one of my fam here. Like my pop or my little bro when he gets out of the hospital." Luna replied, eating another fly.

"I think that would be nice." Sam said with a smile.

While the two teens enjoy more of their fries, an old friend of Luna walk up to their table.

"Ello, luv." Chunk greets the brunette teen.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"I got myself a date." Chuck pointed at something behind him.

Luna and Sam look at the table Chunk is pointed at and see a lady with fair skin, two pairs of eyelashes, brunette, curly hair, a pair of white sunglasses, black earrings, a small jacket with an orange dress, and long, black boots sitting there. Luna whistle in an impressive fashion.

"You got your a smokin' one there, Chuck." Luna said.

"Thanks, luv. I met her when we had a little car accident a while back and after that, me and her seem to hit it off for a bit. If I'm lucky, i might show her around town." Chuck replied before noticing Sam. "So, who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Sam. Sam, this is Chunk. He's my roadie." Luna introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Sam greets Chuck with a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, luv." Chunk greeted back with an handshake. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my date. Chunk's out." He said as he left to his date.

"He seem nice." Sam said.

"Yeah, he really is." Luna replied.

An employee came to their table and serves them pizza, more fries, and root beers before leaving as music plays in the background.

"Well, let's dig in." Sam said.

They reach over at the pizza at the same time but touched each other's hands instead. They glanced at each other with a light blush across their faces and chuckles nervously after pulling their hands back.

Sam grabbed her pizza out of the pizza box and eat it while Luna grabs hers. Sam notices two couples, the nurse from earlier and her date, walking past their table and also notices that something isn't right about the lady. Just then, Sam's right eye changed into a pinkish color and sees a shadow over the nurse before covering said eye. Luna was about to take a bit of her pizza when she see Sam covering her right eye.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine. My eye just itching, that's all." Sam lied.

Luna rinsed an eyebrow at her friend as Sam looks around.

 _"First, it was those weird dreams, then, there was the_ _scales, and now this? What is going on with me?"_ Sam asked in her thoughts, as she look at Luna. _"I don't know what is happening with me, but i will find out about this soon. For now, i should focus more on spending time with Luna."_ She mentally told her, as she lower her hand to show her right eye went back to normal.

Meanwhile at a different table, the nurse and her date sat down as an employee came to their table with pretzels.

"What do you two want to order?" The employee asked.

"Two double cheeseburgers, fries, and two cokes." The nurse's date said.

The employee wrote down the order and walk away.

"Isn't this romantic, David? We finally have our first date in a while." The nurse said, as she eat a pretzel.

"Yeah, it sure is." David replied.

David grabs a pretzel and take a bite out of it.

"How's that vase i bought you, by the way?" The nurse asked.

David nearly choked on the pretzel when his date asks him that.

"The vase? It's doing fine! Thanks for asking!" David chuckles nervously.

The nurse raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "That's it? It's just 'fine'?"

"Yep! Like i said, just fine!" David lied.

The nurse continues looking at David in suspicious as the same employee from earlier returns with their order and placed them on the table and leaves. The nurse unwraps her burger and take a bite out of it.

"I know you are lying to me, David. I'm not stupid. You did something to the vase, didn't you?" The nurse asked as she takes another bite of her burger.

"I... might have accidentally broken it..." David said quietly.

After hearing that, the nurse slammed her left fist on the table.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!" The nurse shouted, enraged, getting everyone's attention.

"Babe, calm down. You are creating a scene." David replied, embarrassed.

The nurse angrily grabs him by his shirt. "Don't you 'babe' me! Do you know how expensive that stupid vase cost?! That almost cost as much as this dress! I can't believe that i spent over ten million dollars to buy you that! That's lottery money i should be spending on myself!"

"I'm sorry, babe! I was cleaning my house while listening to music and i accidentally bumped into it. I didn't mean to break it! I promise!" David told her.

The nurse was getting extremely upset at David for his action. Sam's right eye changed again and see the shadow around the lady is growing violently.

"I don't care if it was accidentally or not, the fact that you broke it really piss me off! **And now... you must** **PAAAAY!!!** " The nurse screams as an dark aura surrounds her.

The force of the aura blew everyone and everything, trashes the place. Once the nurse done screaming, she glances at David with bright red eyes and huff a dark purple smoke from her mouth.

"Babe, are you okay? I don't remember you having this kind of power before. And it's a bit terrifying." David commented.

" **Kill... I must kill!** " The now possessed nurse said to David.

David starts to tremble with fear by his date's evil aura.

Luna frees herself from under a pile of chairs and rub the back of her neck.

"Whoa! This chick is crazy! She could've killed somebody!" Luna said.

Luna hears a weak groan coming from behind her and sees Sam laying on the ground wounded.

"Sam!" Luna yelled, as she goes up to Sam. "Sam, are you okay? Sam? Sam!" She tried to shake Sam awake but it doesn't seem to be working.

Luna hears the possessed nurse roaring loudly in the background and gets really annoyed. The nurse stop roaring and attempts to attack and murder David, but gets hit from behind with a lightning blast. She looks behind her to find the person who was responsible for hitting her in the back, only to find out to be Luna who shot her in the back.

"I don't know what got you to go completely bonkers, but you need to chill out, dude!" Luna said with a hint of annoyance.

The nurse start charging at Luna, but Luna quickly dashes behind her and kick her in the back, knocking her to the ground. After doing so, Luna lands near the table David is at.

"What's happening? I don't remember her having this kind of power before! Not even when she get mad!" David said in a terrified tone.

"What is her power?" Luna asks.

"Just superhuman strength." David told her. "But be warn, when she gets angry, she becomes more beast than human." He warns her.

 _"M_ _ore beast than human? This sounds like a person Lynn would fight. But, i need to at least try to stop her and protect Sam!"_ Luna thought to herself.

The nurse got up and gives a hateful look at Luna, who responds by silently glaring at her. Enraged, she runs at Luna on all four while the rocker teen surrounds her with blue lightning. Luna leaped in the air just as the nurse punched the ground and kicks her in the face, but the nurse grabs Luna by her foot and slams her on the floor only once before throwing her to the other side.

The nurse follow suit on her attack by charging at Luna, grabbed her face, and slams her into a building across the street. She then attempted to squeeze Luna's face against the building until Luna use her power to shock the out of control nurse, forcing her to let go and walk backward in pain.

"Man, he wasn't kidding about her being more beast than human!" Luna said.

The nurse recovers from Luna's attack and growls furiously at Luna before shooting a air ball out of her mouth, the attack missed as Luna jumped out of the way and hitting the building instead.

"What the heck?! I thought she only had superhuman strength!" Luna yells while looking at the hole on the building.

Luna looks in front of her and see a air ball coming at her and dodges it. The nurse fires several more at Luna as she dodges every last one of them. As Luna lands on the street, the nurse takes a deep breath and shot a powerful air blast out of her mouth. Luna gathers lightning around her left hand and clash with the nurse's attack, but struggles to hold it back.

Back inside the diner, Sam woke up and and sat up.

"Ugh, my head..." Sam looks around the diner and see the destruction. "What happened here? Where's Luna?" She asked.

Just then, Sam hears something coming from outside and went to investigate it. When she got outside, she sees the out of control nurse still firing her air blast.

 _"That's the lady with that weird shadow. But, what is she doing?"_ Sam asks in her thoughts, as she hears someone struggling from down the street and see the person she was looking for. "Luna!" She yells.

"Sam?" Luna asked in a surprised tone.

Seeing her opponent distracted, the nurse releases more power into her air blast, now taking the lead and causing Luna to skid back a few feet.

 _"What is this? What is going on? How did a normal day turn into this?"_ Sam asked in her thoughts.

After hearing Luna screaming in pain and seeing her still struggling, Sam was starting to get angry as a pinkish red aura emits from her body.

 _"Not good, dude! My arm is getting tired!"_ Luna thought to herself in a panic tone.

Just as things looked grim for the rocker, the nurse got hit by a blast from out of nowhere. Surprised by this, the nurse looks from the corner of her eye to see that the person who shot the blast was Sam, who looked shocked and dumbfounded by what she did. Seeing this as an opportunity, Luna unleashes a powerful lightning blast and overpowers the air blast, hitting and shocking the nurse, creating a lightning explosion which force the shadow to come out of the nurse.

The dust clears, revealing the nurse still standing only to fall onto the street face front and passes out.

"Is she okay?" A brown hair man asked.

Sam tried to uses her eye to see if the shadow is still around the nurse, but couldn't see it.

 _"My eye isn't doing that thing again. I guess that shadow is gone."_ Sam thought.

"Sam!" Luna yells while running towards Sam. "Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, i am. What about you? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Well, my left arm kinda hurts but I'm good." Luna told her.

"Good." Sam sighs in relief.

 ** _Outside of the Loud House..._**

"Thanks for taking me to that diner, Sam." Luna said.

"No problem, Lunes. Though, i wasn't expecting something like that to happen." Sam replied.

"Yeah, me neither..." Luna replied in agreement.

Luna and Sam stood there in silence for a moment until Sam broke the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. See you later!" Sam said before she walks away.

"See you later, Sam!" Luna said before heading into the house.

Sam looks back at the Loud house just before Luna closes the door and smiles to see her friend is finally happy once again then continues to leave.


	8. update

I am only making this because my dumb self deleted the suggestions chapter and i needed something to i can post chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 8: alleyway madness

The next day at the Loud house, Luna is pouring herself some coffee and takes a sip of it. She spotted Lori entering the kitchen and pour herself some coffee as well.

"Morning, Luna." The eldest sister greeted.

"Morning, Sis." The teenage rocker greeted back as Lori takes a sip of her coffee. "How did the talk go with you and Mom yesterday?" She asked.

"I literally don't want to talk it." Lori replied as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"That bad, huh? That must be sucks." Luna said.

"Tell me about it." Lori agrees.

Lori and Luna stood there drinking their coffee until the latter started groaning in pain.

"Something wrong, Luna?" Lori asked, slightly concerned.

"It's nothing, sis. I just hurt my left arm doing something stupid yesterday." Luna told her older sister.

"What was you doing yesterday to hurt your left arm?" Lori rinsed an eyebrow.

"Well, Sam took me to this really cool place yesterday to cheer me up and this lady went completely berserk there and..."

Before Luna could continue telling Lori the rest of what happened yesterday, they heard Lynn yelling something from the living room. "Luna, you gonna come see this!"

Lori and Luna rushed to the living room to see what it is.

"Look!" Leni pointed at the TV.

 **News Anchor:** Thank you, Katherine. In a related note, the new Rock and Roll diner was attacked last night by a well respected nurse at the hospital. When we ask her does she remember the event that accorded here last night, she said no and told us that all she remembers was her discussing something with her date and blacked out shortly after. We asked anyone else who was here during the incident about what happened and this is what we got.

 **Citizen** **Male:** I don't know what happened yesterday. One minute i was chilling with my wife, next thing i know, this one chick went nuts and trashed the whole place.

 **Citizen Female:** I thought she was gonna kill her date until some teenage girl distracted her using what appears to be lightning.

 **Hippie Male:** I don't know all that happened beforehand but by the time me and my friends were walking down the street, we saw a beam struggle man! It was almost like a watching a movie or TV show!

 **News Anchor:** Did you see who was involved in the beam struggle?

 **Hippie Male:** Apart from the nurse, there was a girl with short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, a purple t-shirt with a white skull, and a plaid lavender skirt. That's all i could see from her. And there was this other girl with creamy tone blond hair with a teal streak in her bangs, a teal jacket, a pair of deep burgundy jeans, a black belt with silver studs, and a pair of purple ankle boots that was also involved in it as well. I think all she did was distract the nurse to allow the other girl to beat her. I even have a video of it! _[shows the anchor said video]_ See?

 **News Anchor:** Thank you for showing us that. Well, you heard it here folks. If you see any of these girls, make sure to say your thanks to them. This is Royal Woods News Anchor signing off.

"Wow, Luna. Look at you being a hero. If you keep this up, you might even get the key to the city." Lynn said.

"It's nothing dudes. Things just got a little crazy there and i couldn't just sit there and do nothing." Luna told her. Besides, i couldn't have did it without Sam." She adds while chuckling nervously.

 _"So, that's why your left arm hurts."_ Lori finally understands why Luna left arms was hurting.

 ** _At Sam's house..._**

Sam is laying in bed staring at her arm that is hovering over her face. She then begins having flashbacks of the event from last night for a short bit before continuing looking at her arm.

 _"What the heck was that thing i did and why was my eye doing that thing last night? That was so strange."_ Sam thought to herself.

"Sam, can you come down for a minute? Me and your father needs to discuss something!" The voice of her mother yelled from outside.

Sam got up from her bed and walked to the living room in her pajama to see her parents standing there with her little brother sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mom and Dad. Is something wrong?" Sam asked her parents.

"Sam, there's something we need to tell you..." Sam's father said.

"We just saw the news just now and they said that you were involved in the diner incident last night." Sam's mother told her.

"Am i in trouble?" Sam asked, a little scared.

"No dear. That isn't why we called you down here." Her father replied.

"Oh. Then why did you call me here?" Sam wondered.

"Well, after one of the people who was there showed a video of you firing what seems to be a energy ball at the lady that was attacking your friend, me and your father thought it was the right time to tell you." Her mother answered.

"Tell me what?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That you and your little brother, and much like us, were born with superhuman abilities." Her father answered.

Sam stares at her parents for a couple of seconds then bursts into laughter. "Nice one, Mom and Dad! You almost got me there."

Sam laughed some more thinking that what her parents told her was a joke. Now convince that Sam didn't seem to believe what they have told her, the two parents decided it will be best to show her for themselves. Sam's father's body becomes all scaly like a dragon and a bright greenish diamond shaped seal started to glow on the upper portion of Sam's mother's chest. Now activated, the seal then begins expanding in a straight, contouring and parallel lines around her body. Sam stopped laughing and looks in complete shock at her parents sudden transformations.

"Do you believe us now?" Sam's parents asked their now shocked daughter as she nodded to their question.

Sam watches as her Dad reverts back to his normal form and her Mom deactivated her marks.

"Now that we finally got you to believe us, i bet you have a whirlwind of questions in your thoughts." Sam's dad said.

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded.

In the dining room, Sam's parents is sitting at the table with Sam to farther discuss their powers to her.

"I still can't believe what i just saw. My parents have super powers. I don't know what to say now." Sam said while still in shock.

"Believe us, honey. We were like that too when we were young." Her mother replied.

"You see, Sam. Me and your mother and almost everyone on this planet have some form of superpowers. Like me for example, i was one of the few many that is a descendant of the dragons. Which is why i took on a dragon based appearance." Her father said.

"And i am one of the few people who wasn't descended from dragons but was instead born with a seal on my body. Mainly on the upper portion of my chest. Also, i have the ability to see and sense any negative emotions or anything that effects someone or something. You must have seen something like that, right?" Her mother asked.

Sam thought about it for a couple of seconds then soon recalled seeing a dark aura surrounding the nurse. "I did! My eye was doing this weird thing yesterday and i saw some dark purple shadow surrounding the lady from the diner!" Sam told her parents.

"I see." Her mother muttered.

"So wait, if Dad got the power of a dragon, which i am assuming, and you got the power to see and sense any negative emotions or anything that effects someone or something and also have a seal on you, does that mean that me and Simon inherit both of your powers?" Sam wondered.

"Yes, honey. You and your little brother did inherit both of our abilities. Which means, that both of you have a dragon spirit living inside of you." Her mother answered.

 _"I have a dragon spirit inside me?"_ Sam asked in her thoughts, staring down at her arm.

 ** _Somewhere in a alleyway..._**

A homeless man is seen digging through the trash looking for something.

"Come on, i know there's something good in here!" The homeless man said.

Unbeknownst to the man, he was being watched by someone. "Well well well, boys. Look who we have here." A voice said.

The homeless man recognized that voice and turned around to see three caucasian teenage boys in all black grinning maniacally at him.

"Still going through the trash again, are you? Man, you are pathetic." The second teenage boy said.

"Come on, guys, please don't hurt me again. I am just looking for something to eat to survive. Please!" The homeless man begged.

"Hmmm, let me think about that," The first teenage boy begins thinking until he finally answers. "Nah! Let get him boys!" He ordered his followers and prepares to beat up the defenseless homeless man.

"Boys, please! Don't do this to me! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The homeless man screamed as the three boys approached him and about to attack him.

 ** _A few hours later_**

The bell rang at the high school and every students is heading home. Sam walked to the left still thinking about what her parents told her earlier, not hearing Luna calling her.

"Sam! Yo, Sam!" Luna yelled, running up to her friend.

"Huh? Oh, hey Luna. What's up?" Sam asked.

"You've been acting weird lately. Is everything okay?" Luna asked, concerned.

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm fine." Sam lied.

"Are you sure, dude? You don't seem like it." Luna started to get suspicious.

"I'm fine, really! I just got lost in thought that's all! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Sam runs away, leaving Luna very confused.

"That was close! I can't let Luna or anyone know about my powers just yet." Sam muttered while still running away.

 ** _Back at the alleyway..._**

The three teenagers just got done beating up the poor homeless man and begins walking away, leaving the guy laying on a few bags of garbage, laughing.

"This is great! We should make this a everyday thing!" One of the boys said.

"Don't see the problem with that!" Another boy agreed, laughing some more with his friends.

While the boys laughed, a dark snake like shadow appears and bit into the homeless man's neck, influenced him. The guy slowly got back up and chuckling maniacally, getting the three boys attention.

"Look, guys, it seems like he wants more!" The leader said. "Get em!"

The boys charged straight at the homeless man as a dark aura surrounds him.

About 5 minutes later, Sam walked by several buildings and people still thinking about the event from last night and what her parents told her this morning. _"I still can't believe that i had powers all this time. Why did it take my parents to tell me this now?"_

Just then, Sam heard a faint groan coming from the alleyway near her and went to where the groans is coming from to see one of the boys sitting on the ground with his back against a wall on the building, badly bruised.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked the boy.

The boy didn't say anything, just groans some. She then hear two more groans nearby and look at the direction where the sounds is coming from the other two boys, one who is facedown on the ground and the other laying on the garbage bags, and walks halfway towards them.

"What the heck happened here?" Sam asked.

Sam sensed something coming from her right and looked in that direction to see nothing but darkness. From the darkness emerge the homeless man slowly walking toward Sam very creepily. Sam's right eye changed again and sees the darkness surrounding him.

 _"That's the same darkness that took over that lady from the diner!"_ Sam thought to herself.

The homeless man stopped walking and looked up at Sam and gives her the most terrifying stare, causing Sam to slowly walk backwards to distance herself from him until she backed herself into a wall. The man proceeds walking towards the now terrified Sam before launching himself at her to attack but was saved by Luna at the last moment, allowing the man to punch the wall instead.

"Wh-what? Luna?! What are you doing here?!" Sam asked, surprised.

"I just had a bad feeling about something and rushed here ASAP! Lucky i did too." Luna replied.

The man pulled his fist out of the building and turned his attention toward the two girls. Luna recognized the stare the man is giving and stood in front of Sam.

"Careful, Luna. This guy is surrounded by some weird shadow." Sam warned her friend.

"Don't worry, Sam. I got this. You just stay there and don't move." Luna said with confidence.

Luna uses her power and creates five electric energy balls around her and launches them at the man, causing the area to be engulfed in smoke. Just as Luna thought she had him, the smoke clears to reveal the man standing there unscathed by the attack.

"Okay, plan A didn't seem to work. Time for plan B!" Luna said quietly to herself.

Luna created several more electric energy balls and fires all of them at the man at once but he deflects them to the air. It turns out that Luna used them as a distraction and snuck behind him and prepared a devastating blow to the unsuspecting man. But when Luna punched the man in the back, he seen unfazed by it causing him to look over his shoulder to face her.

 _"I am beginning to think that my powers is getting the best of me."_ Luna thought to herself, staring nervously at the guy who was still staring back at her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere and without a warning, something sended Luna to the building one of the boys is at, much to Sam's shock and horror.

Luna gets up from the rubble and shakes the dust off of her. "What the heck was that?!"

Luna expression changes from anger to horror as she figured out what hit her. It turns out that the man had a shadowy hand coming out of his back.

"N-no way!" Luna said quietly.

The man focused his attention toward Sam and begins walking to her to finish what he started.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" Luna yells.

The man didn't listen and continued walking up to Sam as she sits on the ground terrified. Luna jump up behind the man and kicked him hard in the head, which has absolutely no effect on him. Getting annoyed, Luna leaps back and charge forward at the man and see the shadowy hand coming straight at her and leaped into the air and lands in front of the man, punching him hard in the face once again to have no effect on him.

The hand from the back grabbed Luna by her leg and threw her back to the building she was launched into earlier but this time, the hand grow big enough and spread over her to prevent her from interfering. Sam was in shock and moved back in fear as the man slowly approached her. Sam notices that there's a baseball bat on the other side of her went to grab it and held it up in a defensive position, causing the man to stop.

"Stay right where you are and nobody gets hurt!" Sam said to the man in a threatening tone.

The man however decided to approach the blond girl, ignoring Sam's warning. Sam ran up to the man and swung the bat at him but the man moves slightly toward the left barely missing the swing, causing Sam to trip. Sam quickly recovered and attackes the man with multiple swings but missed every hit as the man invaded all of them. Sam swings the bat one last time but the man hit the bat away and grabbed Sam by her neck and started choking her with his left hand.

"You...leave her...alone!" Luna said in a kinda raspy voice as she opened her mouth to charges a electric energy sphere.

However after sensing what Luna is doing, the man sends a wave of power through the back arm and put more pressure on the hand, causing the Loud rocker to scream. Hearing Luna screaming in pain, Sam was getting upset and her right hand started glowing orange and places it on the man's left arm and burning it while cause him to let go of her and howls in pain from it. Now freed from the man's grip, Sam runs up to Luna and uses her heated up right hand and burnt the hand that was holding Luna to let her go, which it did as it retreated back to its user.

"Luna, are you okay?" Sam asked, lower herself to Luna's level.

"Yeah, i think so. Thanks dude." Luna said with a smile.

The girls looked in front of them as the man roars in anger and turned his attention toward them. Sam got up and held her hand out to help Luna get up while smiling at her. Luna smiles back and grabs Sam's hand to get up and takes on a battle stance with Sam.

"I can't believe what I'm about to say but let's finish this!" Luna said.

"Right!" Sam replied.

Luna and Sam charged at the homeless man as he created multiple of shadowy arms and launched them at the two girls, but Luna, thanks to her training with Su, was able to easily dodges the oncoming arms, while Sam thought she was gonna get hit by the hands. But then, her body just...moved on its own and dodges the hands and kept running forward, catching up to Luna. Once they are near the man, Luna held her left arm back as it morphed into a dragon arm and charges electricity into it.

Sam does the same but instead of her hand morphing into a dragon arm like Luna, a teal mark activated and spreads upward from the right side of her arm to her right eye, charging it from normal to a teal color. When the two girls got close to the man, they launched their fist simultaneously and punches him hard in the face, sending him flying toward the building near the garbage bin and bags.

After knocking the guy out, Luna arm returned to normal and the mark on Sam disappears as her eye changed from teal to pink and sees the darkness taking over him dissipating.

"The shadow's gone. It's over." Sam said out loud, as she notices Luna giving her a confused look. "I'll explain later."

A few minutes later, Luna and Sam walked off as the paramedics put the homeless man and the three boys in the ambulances and took off with them.

"Dude, I'm not going to lie to you. That was intense." Luna said.

"Tell me about it. I wasn't really expecting that to happen. Then again, i still didn't expected last night's incident to happen neither." Sam replied.

"Yeah..." It was a short silence between the two rockers until Luna broke it. "So, about that shadow thing, what is that about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how to put this but i apparently have this ability that allows me to see and sense anything negative like emotions and stuff. Case in point, the lady from last night and that homeless man was surrounded by this dark purple shadow and judging from what we saw, that shadow must have been influencing them and make them go frenzied. The problem is, who or what is responsible for the shadows?" Sam wondered.

"It might be those people who attacked my younger siblings' school." Luna suggested.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure since i never met one of them and i doubt you have too. So my best guess is to stay on our guard about this until we can find out who is responsible for this. If the grownups don't beat us to the punch." Sam said.

"I totally agree, dude. I totally agree." Luna nodded.

 ** _Meanwhile at the hospital..._**

When Lola woke up, she finds out that she's finds herself in a hospital room. "Where am i?" Lola asked.

After feeling the urge to pee, Lola got up from her bed and walked towards the door to her room and walked out. She look both ways down the hall and makes a run to find the bathroom, not realizing that she is being watched by a unknown figure.


	10. Chapter 9: Hospital Horror

Now that she finally finish taking a whiz, Lola left the bathroom and begins heading back to her room. The problem is she can't seem to find it.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave my room without a grownup. Now, where is my room?" Lola asked as she looks around.

Suddenly, Lola started seeing the lights flickering on and off, not noticing a girl with very pale white skin and long black hair concealing her face standing behind her. The lights stopped flickering and the girl that was standing behind Lola disappeared as well.

"Huh. That was weird." Lola said, continuing walking throughout the halls of the hospital.

Elsewhere in a different room, Lana started to wake up and begins looking around the room she is in. "Judging by the looks of things, i am not home. And judging by the bed and these clothes, i have to guess that i am in the hospital." Lana guessed. "Now the question here is, where is everyone? Hmm, i guess there's one way to find out."

Lana got up from her bed and left the room to go look for her other siblings. Back to Lola, she is still continuing looking for her room from all of a sudden, the lights started flickering on and off again.

"Again? This place really need to do something about their lights." Lola scoffs, getting annoyed by the lights flickering.

"Fresh prey..." a faint whisper said, scaring Lola.

"H...hello? Is anyone there?" Lola asked while looking behind where she heard the voice from but see nothing or no one.

Lola turned back in front of her and begins walking slowly away from whatever she heard. Just as Lola took three steps, she heard the whisper again and look behind her again.

"Lucy, i-is that you?" Lola asked only to get no response from the goth girl.

Lola slowly walked two steps backwards then she turns away to become face to face with the pale skin girl from earlier and yelps at her presence.

"Oh, it's just you Lucy." Lola sighed in relief. "You really need to stop appearing out of nowhere! It's getting on my nerves. Also, what's with the outfit and why is your hair covering your face for? I thought it only cover your eyes."

The girl didn't response back and just stood there creepily staring at Lola, which terrified the bratty girl.

"Lucy...?" Lola asked nervously.

The girl then started walking slowly up to Lola which caused her to walk backwards a few steps away before making a run for it back to the direction she came from.

However, the girl is following Lola by crawling on the walls and tried to grab Lola with her hair, but Lola ran to the left to get away from the girl. The girl jump off the wall and continue her pursuit on foot down the hall Lola ran to at lightning speed and caught up to her and almost was about to grab her again using her hand this time. Unfortunately, the girl slipped on something and fell face front onto the floor, allowing Lola to escape.

She looked up at Lola running away for a belief moment then hitting her face on the floor out of defeat. Lola hid herself in the hospital closet to take her breath after running so long.

 _"Okay, whoever that girl is isn't Lucy at all! But, if she's not Lucy, then who is she?"_ Lola thought.

Lola heard some footsteps heading to the closet door and almost let out a squeal when the footsteps stop by the door. On the other side of the closet, the pale skin girl stood by the door for three seconds then walk away from the door and went down the hallway. Lola slowly open the door and poke her head out to see if it's clear to come out and slowly and quietly walked backwards away from the closet.

"Hey, Lola!" Lana greeted her twin, startling her. "Geez sis, what's the matter with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Lola hugged Lana and smiles to see her. "Oh, Lana! Thank goodness it's just you! It was horrible! One moment i was going to the bathroom to take a tingle and the next thing you know i was chased down the hall by some creepy girl with very pale white skin and long black hair that cover her whole face! HER WHOLE FACE!!!"

"Maybe it was just Lucy playing a prank on you." Lana guessed.

"WHAT PART OF LONG BLACK HAIR THAT COVER HER WHOLE FACE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!" Lola shouted. "And besides, Lucy only spooked us by appearing out of nowhere, this person literally chased me down the entire floor! You have to believe me!"

"I'll believe it when i see it. Now come on, let's go find the others. I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Lana said before walking away with Lola following behind scared.

In another hospital room, Lincoln has just woken up and stares at nothing for a few seconds before looking at his injured left arm and remembered his fight with Colden at his school and how he got that injury.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember i got this from that fight i had with that ice guy." Lincoln said to himself.

"Ah, you're awake." A nurse said as she enters. "How your arm doing?"

"It burns like crazy but other than that, it's hanging in there." Lincoln answered.

"That's good to hear. Here, let me heal that arm for you." The nurse replied as she walk up to the left side of Lincoln's bed and begins healing his arm. "So, i heard that your school was attack by a very evil guy."

"Yeah, that guy was tough but i manage to defeat him using my fire power. So he won't be bothering no one ever again." Lincoln said with confidence.

"I won't say that if i was you. I once fought one of them before and i thought i beaten one of them too. But i was wrong. One evening, i returned home from a long day at work and found my sister nearly died on the floor. When i went up to her to ask what happened, i saw a note on the floor near her saying ' **you should've killed me when you had the chance** '. It was at that moment i realized that the person that i fought before came back was the one responsible for almost killing my sister. And that was also the moment I realized that i made a mistake on letting her live. What i am saying is: always make sure that your opponent is completely knocked out or dead and don't try to spare them by giving them a bit of your power, no matter how many times they beg. Otherwise, you'll regret it." The nurse told Lincoln.

After being told that, Lincoln looked from the nurse and remembered what Su told him and his sisters. _And rule number six: always make sure that your opponent is actually down and out."_ Su's monstrous voice echoes in Lincoln's mind.

"So that's what she meant." Lincoln muttered.

"There you go. All healed." The nurse said.

As soon as the nurse took a few steps back, Lincoln moved his left arm around to test if it still hurt or not, lucky for him it's the latter.

"Hey, my arm no longer burning! Thank you!" Lincoln said.

"Anytime." The nurse prepares to leave but stops. "Oh, just a heads up, your parents are on their way to come pick you and your sisters up and take you all home. But a word of advice: be careful with it comes to using your powers. Otherwise, i will be see you again."

"I'll put that in mind." Lincoln said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The nurse smirked at Lincoln for a bit then leaves his room. Lucy and Lisa enter the room shortly after the nurse left and walk towards their older brother.

"Greetings, older male sibling." Lisa greeted. "I see you have made a fast recovery as well."

"Yep! My arm no longer burns and my stab wound is gone...apparently." Lincoln replied. "How are you two feeling?"

"My stomach and head still hurt from our last fight but other than that, I'm still alive." Lisa answered.

"Same here. Although, i can feel my insides freezing." Lucy said, rubbing her belly.

"Really? Let me heat it up for ya." Lincoln said.

Lucy lift her shirt up a bit to show her stomach and Lincoln place her hand on it, heating it up a bit.

"Feeling better?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy nodded with a smile and Lincoln moved his hand away from Lucy's stomach, allowing Lucy to put her shirt down.

"Where's Lana and Lola? I would have expected them to be here by now." Lisa suggested.

"That's a good point. Where are they? I hope they didn't get lost." Lincoln said.

"I'll go look for them. I will be back." Lucy said as she leaves to go search for the twins.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the hospital, Lana and Lola is seen running away from the pale skin girl, who have been crawling after them after she found them looking for their siblings.

"Now do you believe me?!" Lola asked.

"Yes! Yes i do! I hope you are happy now!" Lana shouted.

The twins cutted a corner and found themselves in a dead end.

"Oh no, there's nothing here but a wall! We're trap here!" Lola panicked.

"Let's just turn back around and..." Lana stopped midsentence when she turned around and see the girl blocking their only way out. "Dang it..."

The girl stood there staring at the cornered twins for a bit then launched her hair at them and captured them with it. She then start levitating very slowly at the twins with a evil smile on her face.

"Well, Lola, it was nice knowing you." Lana said.

"It was nice knowing you too!" Lola replied.

Lana and Lola closed their eyes and prepares themselves for the worse that's about to come. Just then, a white silhouette of a white pentagram appear on Lana's left hand and the girl sees the mark which made her to unbind her hair from the twins and quickly retreated by going through the ceiling.

"Is she gone?" Lana asked.

"I think so. Let's go before she decides to come back!" Lola ordered.

Lana and Lola got up and ran to the right side of the hall. After they left, the girl peered her head out of the ceiling for a bit before disappearing through the ceiling again.

As they continue running, Lola looks back to make sure that they aren't being followed by the girl again but they weren't, making Lola happy.

"Hey, i think we lost her!" Lola said before her and Lana bumped into someone which turns out to be Lucy.

"Oh, there you two are. I been looking all over for you." Lucy said.

The twins smiles and hugs Lucy.

"Lucy, thank goodness it's actually you this time! I thought you were that creepy girl that chased me and Lana throughout the halls!" Lola replied.

"Uhh..."

During their walk to Lincoln's hospital room, Lola and Lana informs Lucy about everything that happened.

"So, you two are saying that the both of you was chased down the halls by a pale skinned girl with long black hair that covered her face, a white dress, and black shoes, who can also crawl on the walls and use her hair to grab people?" Lucy asked to which the twins nodded to. "Lucky."

"Hey look, there's Mom and Dad!" Lana shouted.

Rita and her husband spotted Lucy and the twins walking towards them.

"There you three are. Are you all ready to get out of this joint and go home?" Lynn Sr. asked which the three nodded with a smile. "All rightly then! Let's get moving!"

Lincoln and his younger sisters all cheer over finally going home now. Rita suddenly shuddered in terror.

"Something wrong, Rita?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I don't know but my body suddenly got goosebumps. And i got this really bad feeling that we are being watched." Rita replied.

"Maybe it's just your imagination. Come on, let's go join up with the kids and leave." Lynn Sr. said, putting one of his arms over Rita's shoulders and walking away to join up with their kids but just as they walked, the lights began to flicker on and off again, scaring the parents.

 **A/N:** I never thought i would have to do this but i think this chapter helps me realize that i might need some help because I'm afraid that this story might not go as i thought it would. So if someone want to write one chapter or wanna be a co-writer, let me know. I know i sound desperate and all but i really do need the help.


	11. Chapter 10: A dark origin

After getting out of the hospital, Lincoln, his younger sisters, and their parents are driving home in Vanzilla. Lynn Sr. looked in the driver's mirror and sees his younger daughters cheering that they are going back home then noticed Lincoln not cheering along with his sisters.

"Hey, champ. What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you is going home?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Huh? Oh, i am happy that i can finally go back home. It's just... something that has been on my mind the moment we left the hospital." Lincoln replied.

The girls stopped cheering and looked at Lincoln, wondering what is on his mind.

"Mom, who is Colden and what did you and Pop Pop do to him?" Lincoln wondered.

After hearing Lincoln mention that name, Lynn Sr. eyes widened and looked at Rita, whose eyes darkened.

"Uhh, kiddo. I don't think that is something you should be asking your mother." Lynn Sr. said.

"But Dad, i need to know what actually happened before it will eat me up!" Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, that's enough! If your mother doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to!" Lynn Sr. yells angrily.

"I'll tell him." Rita said quietly, which got her husband's attention. "I will tell him and the others about Colden and the history about the dark dragonhood organization when we get home."

Everything went silent in Vanzilla as the family continued heading home. Soon, they arrive at The Loud House and get out of the van and enter the house.

"Girls! We're home and we got a present for you!" Lynn Sr. yells.

Lori and the remaining sisters came downstairs and was happy to see their younger siblings and hugged them.

"Dudes! It's so good to see you all again! How are you guys?" Luna asked.

"We're fine. Some of us most still a little wounded but other than that, we are a-ok!" Lincoln replied with a thumbs up.

"You five literally has us worried." Lori said.

"We thought you guys was gonna die." Leni also said.

"Never do something that ruthless like that!" Lynn scolded them.

"Trust us, we won't." Lincoln and the four younger sisters replied in unison.

"All right, kids. Now that you all reunited with each other, i think it's about time that i tell you all about the guy who attacked the Elementary school and the group he is a part of." Rita told her kids.

Soon after, the loud kids stood over their parents, who is sitting on the couch, and waited for their parents to take them the history of the dark dragonhood organization.

"Before i tell you the history about the dark dragonhood organization, let me tell you all a story that your grandparents told told us." Rita said as she begins telling her kids the story. "Long ago during the dark ages, a giant dragon appeared out of nowhere and begins terrorizing the humans for years to come, nearly putting the human race into extinction. Luckily, the humans was saved when a brave man fought and sealed the beast within himself, becoming the world's savior and the first person to have a dragon spirit. After defeating the dragon, the man had three sons: one that had the power of good, one that had the power of evil, and one that had no power whatsoever. Despite all of that and the time they were born in, all three brothers had a peaceful and joyous childhood with each other but all that changed when they got older. Growing tired of the love and affection the eldest brother has been getting from their parents and other people, the second and third brothers decided to plot an evil plan to kill their oldest brother. However, the plan backfired when it was found out that the second brother would kill the last brother after killing their oldest brother to have the love and affection to himself. Eventually, all three brothers fought each other for centuries until their death. Before their untimely death, each brother formed these three groups and became a founder to each one. These groups are: The Dragon Warriors, the Dark Dragonhood organization, and the Dragon Slayers. Each group have a unique take for them. For example: the Dragon Warriors is a group of people who fight for the greater good and will risk their lives to protect people, the Dark Dragonhood organization is the complete opposite as they only cares about is causing chaos and destruction, the Dragon Slayers is a group of people who wasn't born with a dragon spirit inside them or any form of superpowers but is still strong enough to slay anyone who does have a dragon spirit, hints the name."

"Okay, we understand that but when are you gonna get to tell about who is this Colden guy is?" Lynn asked.

"She is getting there, Lynn! Just be patient!" Lori replied.

"Thanks Lori." Rita said before continuing the story. "Anyway, fast forward a few years later, the Dragon Warriors and the Dark Dragonhood organization were still going at it with each other. Not much are known about what happened to the Dragon Slayers at that point but that's a story for a other time. At the time when your grandfather was young, him and your grandmother reformed the Dragon Warriors and challenged the Dark Dragonhood organization and their new leader, a man named Dracul."

Flashback to a teenager Albert and his group staring over the horizon.

 _"Among those who joined the group was a man named William and his lover_ _Zoey. They_ _were close friends with your grandparents and help defeated Dracul and the Dark dragonhood organization."_

"Ready, William?!" Albert asked.

"I was born ready!" William said.

Albert brings his fists down and forms two fiery spheres while William powers up and opens his mouth to charge a icy sphere. Albert then spreads his arms out to the sides and brings his hands forward to fire a large fiery blast at the leader of the Dark dragonhood along with William's icy breath attack, defeating him.

 _"However, their friendship ended when i was five years old._

Another flashback shows five year old Rita and her mother waving goodbye to Albert.

 _"Your grandfather went out to go hang out with his friends somewhere, leaving me and your grandmother home alone. Everything was going fine_ _. From using my magic to have make food, practicing my fire abilities, etc etc. Everything was well_ _until that night."_

Rita is in bed sleeping soundly when she heard something coming from downstairs. She got up and went downstairs to see two masked intruders attacked her mother, who is laying on the floor.

"MOTHER!" Five year old Rita shouted, grabbing the masked intruders attention.

"Rita, stay away! Don't come close!" Rita's mother warned her before one of her attackers stepped on her fingers, causing her to scream in pain.

Rita stood on the stairs trembling, trying to hold back her tears. One of the intruders looked at the terrified Rita and begins walking up the stairs to capture her. Seeing that her daughter is now in danger, Rita's mother flash a bright light from her body, temporarily blinding the intruders and using this as a opportunity to grab Rita and runs upstairs with her. After regaining their eyesights, the intruders ran up the stairs after Rita and her mother.

Rita's mother brought Rita to her room, closed the door and used her body as a barricade to keep the intruders from getting in.

"Rita, listen, i want you to use your magic to turn yourself invisible and stay hidden until your father returns." Rita's mother ordered.

"But mother, what about you?" Rita asked, concerned and terrified.

"Don't worry, little Rita. I'll be fi..." Rita's mother was cut midsentence when a huge icicle broke straight through the top half of the door and impaling her through the chest.

"MOM!" Rita screamed.

Rita's mother looked at the icicle and weakly tries to break it until it was quickly pulled out by whoever impaled her through the door. She then weakly walked toward Rita but fell on the floor instead. The intruders made their way in and head toward a horrified Rita and attempted to grab her. However, their attempt was foiled when Albert entered the house, alongside the rest of his former teammates and surrounded the intruders.

"Who are you? And why are you in my house attacking my wife and daughter?" Albert asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Albert and his group of losers." One of the masked intruders said.

"I'm not going to ask you two again, who are you?!" Albert asked once again this time getting very annoyed.

"That is none of your concern. And to answer your second question, we were sent here to annihilate you and your wife and take you daughter with us. But i see that you brought unwanted guests with you. But don't worry, we'll be back to finish our mission. And when we do, you can kiss your life and daughter goodbye." The masked intruder said as the other one surrounded them in water and disappearing.

 _"Judging by his tone, he wasn't kidding."_ Albert looked over at his dead wife and then at his petrified daughter. His friends walked past Albert as some of them went to Albert's wife and the others head toward Rita to take her out of the room. Albert bawled up his fist and began shaking with anger. _"Who were those two?"_

 _"After that gruesome incident, i lost my mother and your Pop-Pop couldn't let it down, always saying that if he didn't leave us, she'd still be here. And as for me, i wanted nothing more than to get my revenge on those two for what they done. Fast forward a few years later when i was just about 13, me and your Pop-Pop encounter the same intruders from before in an abandoned warehouse after they kidnapped me and begins fighting them. Your Pop-Pop took on the intruder with ice power while i took on his partner."_

Rita is trying to to catch her breath as the intruder's partner laughs at her.

"What's the problem, sweetie? Are you getting tired already?" The intruder's partner taunted the girl.

"Shut up..." Rita said quietly.

"I'm sorry, i didn't catch that. What did you say, sweetheart?" The partner asked.

"I said SHUT UP!!!" Rita screamed as she charges at the partner and attempted to punch the masked intruder's partner a few times but she evaded all of them and kicked her away.

"Hahahaha! Silly goose, do you think that would actually work?" The partner started using bloodbending on Rita and lifted her up in the air using telekinesis.

Albert sees this and tries to run to Rita's aid when he is suddenly stopped by some ice.

"Sorry pal, but i can't along you to interfere." The intruder said as ice begins going up Albert's body.

 _"Damn! He got me! I didn't want to do this but they leave me no choice."_ Albert said in his thoughts.

The intruder's partner chuckles evilly at Rita and is about to clench her hand into a fist.

"When you see your mother in the afterlife, tell her i said hi." The partner said as she almost closes her hand into a fist.

Just as the intruder's partner was about to end Rita's life, she felt as something stinging and burning in her chest which caused her to look down and move her free hand to see why her heart is burning only to find out that she got a hole in her chest. She then looked up and see that Albert fired a fire blast from his mouth at her.

The intruder's partner fell on her knees then collapsed on the floor, freeing Rita from her bloodbending and caused the blonde teen to fall onto the floor.

The intruder saw this and runs to his downed partner and holds her in his arms. Rita looks up and is surprised by what she sees as her father breaks free of the ice with fire and walks towards the intruder and his partner.

"How does it feel seeing your partner with a hole in her chest? I bet it hurts, doesn't it?" Albert asked.

"I can't believe it. You killed her... You killed my darling Zoey!!!" The intruder shouted, livid.

"Your darling Zoey?" Albert asked before coming to a shocking realization. "Wait, don't tell me that you is..."

The masked intruder removed his partner's mask first to reveal an lifeless woman with white skin and blue hair. The intruder then removed his own mask and reveals to be a distraught man with white skin, black eyes and white hair.

"W...William?" Albert asked, taken aback by this.

"You have taken things too far now, Albert!" William said.

"So it was you who took my wife's life?" Albert asked.

"We were ordered to kill you and her together and kidnap your daughter so she can join the dark side with us." William explained.

"But why? I thought we were friends!" Albert shouted.

"I thought we were too." William replied.

 _"I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Those two people, who were close friends to my parents, murdered my mother and kidnapped me. And it was at that moment i realized, out heck broke loose."_

Albert and William felt the ground shaking around them and then felt a huge amount of heat coming from the area Rita is at. They look at the direction Rita is at and see her getting engulfed in a fiery aura. She slowly brought her head up and stares at her father and William with no irises and pupils visible in her eyes. Dragon scales covered her whole right side of her body and her nails turned into claws.

William got up and looks in horror at Rita's sudden transformation.

 _"This power... Is...is this really Rita?"_ William asked in his thoughts.

Rita vanished in a brink of an eye and slashed William in his right cheek and leaves a scar on it which got set on fire, causing him to scream in agony.

Rita landed on the ground for a bit before charging straight at William again and kicks him to the other side then proceeds to pummel him into the ground. Albert is petrified at his daughter's ruthless behavior. After pummeling William to near death, Rita grabbed him by the face and growls at him.

 _"I had finally done it. I have beaten one of the people responsible for my mother's death and was about to finish him off. But then, something unexpected happened."_

Albert begins noticing that something was wrong with Rita's body as its kept glowing a bright orange light. That is when he realizes what was going on.

 _"Oh no! Her power! It's getting out of control! If this keeps up, she could destroy everything! Even herself!"_ Albert said in his thoughts.

Rita letted go of William's face and started screaming in agony from her power getting out of control.

"RITA! CONTROL YOURSELF BEFORE YOU'LL END UP KILLING YOURSELF!!!" Albert warned.

However, it was too late as his daughter screams and releases all of her energy as a fiery explosion that can be seen from miles away, catching Albert, William, and Zoey in the explosion.

 _"And till this day, i still don't know how me and your Pop-Pop survive the blast that day but we did."_

Flashback ends.

"I thought that day was the last time I'll see William again. But i was wrong." Rita said.

Flashback to an 17 year old Rita squaring off with William once again.

 _"Fast forward to when I was 17 and the leader of my own group of Dragon Warriors, i was once again face to face with my mother's murderer. But, there was something different about him. I didn't realize it at first but he was definitely not the same William i knew. Instead he had took on a new alias: Colden."_

"Hello, Rita. Missed me?" Colden asked.

"William? How are you still alive?! My father said that you died in that explosion 4 years ago!" Rita replied in shock and anger.

"Is that so, huh? Well, your father was half right. I did die in that explosion as William. But, i was reborn as a new man! A man that goes by the name of...Colden! A proud member of the Dark Dragonhood!" Colden told her.

"Proud member of the Dark Dragonhood, you say? Now you just gave me a new reason to take you down!" Rita said in a bitterly tone.

"Same goes for you. Dragon Warrior." Colden replied, rubbing his thumb across his burn mark on his right cheek.

Rita and Colden stares at each other in silence for a moment as a leaf is seen falling from the sky in between them. Once the leaf hit the ground, Rita and Colden clashed, creating a powerful soundwave. A few minutes later, both Rita and Colden were exhausted from their battle. Seeing how very exhausted Rita is, Colden uses the last of his energy and fires a ice beam at her. However, Rita sees this and quickly fires an fiery blast at Colden's attack, which exploded on impact. After doing that, Rita then fires a magical blast at Colden, engulfing him in it.

 _"Our battle lasted for about a few hours_ _and we were exhausted from fighting a lot. However, just like in some superhero movies, i was the one who triumph in the end. And it was at that moment i thought he actually died this time. But i guess not."_

Flashback ends.

"And that is the story of the Dark Dragonhood organization and the story of who Colden is and what made him have a grudge against me and your Pop-Pop." Rita finished.

"Wow...No wonder why he wanted to kill us." Lucy said.

"I'm not sure if i should feel sorry for him or not." Leni replied.

"What made him and his wife join the dark side anyway?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know what made them do that. Heck, not even your Pop-Pop knows why they did. It has been a mystery for a long time now." Rita said. _"Speaking of which, that girl i saw behind Colden that day Lori skipped school looked awfully familiar somehow... Who was that girl?"_

Meanwhile in a unknown location, Noelle slowly opens eyes and sat up on the bed she's on with bandages on her upper body.

"Where am i?" Noelle asked, groaning.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice said from the background.

Noelle looks to her left and see Colden leaning on the wall. "You know, i still find it funny that you scolded me for being too ruthless and getting defeated by a little brat and look at where you are now."

"Can it, old man. I don't want to hear your nagging." Noelle said.

"Whatever. So, now that we are on the topic of that, what made you decide to go fight the child of Rita anyway?" Colden asked.

"Why i did it is a surprise. But just know this, when i am fully healed, i am going to murder the girl who caused me this pain." Noelle replied with murder in her eyes.

Colden smiles at her comment and begins walking away. "You still got a long ways to go before you could kill anyone. But don't worry, you will have your revenge soon."

"You damn right i will." Noelle said quietly.


	12. Chapter 11: Nicknames and Fairies

In Lori and Leni's room, the kids sans Lily are trying to process the information they received after hearing the story Rita told them.

"So, do you guys feel a bit of uncertain after that story or is it just me?" Lynn asked.

"We all feel a bit of uncertain after that, Lynn." Lori replied. "I still literally can't believe that stuff happened."

"Me neither, sis." Luna said. "I didn't think Pop-Pop would do something like that." She said, referring to Albert's killing Zoey.

"To be fair though, this Colden guy and his wife started it first when they murdered our grandmother." Lisa said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know, but still... After hearing about what Mom said about him, I'm kind of afraid to even fight him."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but i agree with Luna. Besides, not only we have to worry about him, but a reborn Dark dragonhood organization as well. Although, it might not be all that bad if you think about it." Lynn stated.

"And why's that?" Lisa asked, rinsed an eyebrow.

"Think about it. If that Colden guy or whatever is the only survivor from the previous Dark Dragonhood and the newbies in this new group isn't all that strong or wise or smart, then we can should have no problem whatsoever."

"I hate to rain on your little parade, Lynn. But i don't think we are strong enough to take them on. Me, Lucy, Lana and Lola, and Lisa fought against Colden and we all almost died. The only reason why we are alive now is because i lost a little control of myself and defeated him. But after hearing what one of the nurses at the hospital told me, i was assured that Colden must have survived after getting punched in the stomach by me. Prove to show just how dangerous he is." Lincoln said.

"I am with Lincoln on this one. I actually fought one of the members of that organization in a forested area when i skipped school that day. It was obvious that she wasn't to bright in the head but she was still dangerous and really knows how to use her power. And now just looking back at that day, it's best to say that i have made an enemy. An enemy that uses water at that." Lori replied.

"You see? It doesn't matter if they or survivors from a previous organization or newbies, we are still out match! And to say that Colden is the only survivor is an understatement. I don't think that he is immortal. Someone must have brought him back to life after his encounters with Mom. And my best guess is that it has to be someone from the pervious organization who is doing this. The question is, who is that person and what does he or she want with Colden? And what are they using to keep him alive?" Lincoln wondered.

"Those are some good questions there, Lincoln." Luan commented. "And what you said about someone keeps bringing Colden to life for something is true, then i don't want to imagine what kind of hidden power that guy have."

"That is true. But, we can't just sit around and do nothing while those guys are out there causing havoc! We need to do something before they decide to hurt innocent civilians!" Lana demanded.

"Lana's right! We can't just sit here and let innocent people die at the hands of them! And let's not forget that there could be more villains out there than the Dark dragonhood organization! I'll say that we should protect not just Royal Woods, but the whole world! Now, who's with me?!" Lincoln asked.

"We are!" The girls said in unison.

"Then it's settled! Let's get stronger and save the world!"

The girls cheers with confidence and excitement.

"But wait, does that mean we should come up with our own nicknames and wear some costumes or something?" Lana asked.

The others stop cheering upon realizing this.

"That's a good question." Lola replied. "What should we call ourselves?"

"And what kind of costumes should we wear?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know about the costumes, but i think i got some ideas on what we should call ourselves." Lincoln suggested.

"Well, what are they?" Lola asked.

"Let's see. Lori, i think your nickname should be Wind Princess..."

"I think queen would be better." Lori interrupted.

"...Leni, yours would be Water Fury..."

"Yay!" Leni said, gleefully.

"...Luna, i got two nicknames for you. One of them is Shock and Roll and Ms. Shocker."

"How about The Purple Lightning or the Shocking Lunes?" Luna asked.

"Those could work. Anyway, Luan, yours would be the Energy Comedian..."

Luan snaps her at Lincoln for giving her that nickname.

"...Lynn, yours would be the Stone Menace..."

"Rock on!" Lynn shouted, before realizing what she said. "No puns intended."

"...Lucy, yours would be the Walking Shadow..."

Lucy smiles at the nickname she receives.

"...Lana, yours would be the Magician Lans..."

"Nice!" Lana said.

"...Lola, yours would be the Magma Princess..."

"YES!" Lola said with joy.

"...and Lisa, yours would be the Acid Prodigy."

"I'll accept that." Lisa replied.

"And my nickname would be the Crimson Warrior. Now with that we got out of the way, what are we gonna do about the outfits?" Lincoln asked.

"I think we should just wear what we been wearing. I mean, i don't see what the problem is." Lori replied.

"Unless you want our clothes to get destroyed whenever we fight." Lynn said.

"You do have a point there. Then again, what makes you think that the costumes won't do the same?" Lori asked.

"Point taken."

"Should we take a vote on whether or not we should wear costumes?" Leni asked.

"Nah. Not this time. We should focus more on controlling our powers and saving lives." Lori said.

"Lori's right. We can worry about some other time. Anyway, I'm going to go ask Mom if there's a place for me to hone my fire power. And who knows? Maybe i can come with my own super attack." Lincoln said.

"I'm going to go ask Dad if he can teach me some tricks he could teach me." Lynn replied.

"Same here, sis. I need to improve on my lightning ability." Luna added.

"Why don't we all just go ask them to help us out?" Luan asked.

"I don't see the problem with that." Lynn replied. "Let's go, Lame-os."

The kids got up and went downstairs to see their parents no longer there.

"Where did they go?" Lynn asked.

"I guess they went out somewhere." Lincoln said.

"Without telling us?!" Lola asked, irked.

"Maybe, it's for a reason. After all, Mom did seem a little depressed after telling us that story." Luan said.

"Well, i guess we should just train ourselves for the time being." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah. Seems like it." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile in the Dark dragonhood hideout, Colden is watching Noelle destroying water versions of Lori.

"Magnificent." Colden said quietly.

"I'll say so myself. After all, she is your apprentice." A voice said.

Colden looks to his right and see an much older man with short white hair, purple irises and white sclera, light skin, notable wrinkles under and over his eyes, and scars on his face walking toward him and joins him in watching Noelle training.

"Yeah. Though, seeing her in a training room using her power to destroy her training opponents kind of reminds me of her."

"Your wife?" The older man questioned.

"No. Her." Colden answered.

The man thought about for a bit before realizing who Colden is referring to.

"Oh. You mean our little science project? I kind of see what you mean. Although, Noelle seems to be more stable than our little science project." The older man said.

"Speaking of which, do you think that she is still alive in our old facility ?" Colden asked.

"Hardly. If the scientists there didn't survive the Dragon Warriors onslaught, what makes you think that she survived?"

"You're not wrong there." Colden said as he looks back at Noelle. "So, what now?"

"For now, we'll just let our young ones train some more to fight and destroy any future dragon warriors. Don't worry, we will have some action soon. When will that come is up to debate. So, just hang out and chill till that day comes. If you need me, you know where to find me." The older man said as he walks away.

"Till that day comes, you say? I hope you know what you're doing, old man." Colden said quietly as he too walks off.

In the training room, Noelle is now seen on one of her knees gasping heavily for air.

"I can feel myself getting sstronger every minute. Just you wait, daughter of Rita." Noelle said in her thoughts.

Later that night at the Loud House, the kids has returned from their training all battered up with their clothes partially torn and exhausted.

"That literally took the wind out of me." Lori said.

"Same here, sis. I think I'm just going to skip dinner and hit the hay." Luna replied.

The others agree and just went to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning, Lana woke up and sees her friend Hops smiling at her. "Morning, Hops." Lana greeted her frog friend who croaks her good morning.

Lana sat herself and rubs her eyes. After rubbing her eyes, she looks down and spotted a weird book on her lap.

"Huh? A book? Who put this on my bed?" Lana asked Hops, who shrugs being just as confused as her. "Weird..."

Lana got up from her bed with the book in her hand and left her room to go ask if one of her siblings placed it on her bed. She went downstairs to see her siblings sitting on the couch eating breakfast.

"Hey, guys. Did any of you left this book on my bed?" Lana asked.

The others stop eating for a bit and stares at each other confused before looking back at Lana and shook their heads no then went back eating.

"Weird. If you guys didn't place this on my bed, then who did?" Lana asked.

"Maybe Mom or Dad was the ones who did." Lincoln replied.

"But why would they leave it on her bed?" Lucy asked.

"That is a interesting question. Maybe they left on your bed for a reason." Lisa guessed.

"Maybe..." Lana said quietly as she stares at the book.

In Lana and Lola's room, Lana is sitting on her bed with Hops observing the book.

"I still don't get it, Hops. Why did my parents leave a book in my bed? Do you think that they left it on my bed for a reason?" Lana asked.

Hops croaks to her to open the book to see for herself.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, here's goes nothing." Lana said.

Lana opens the book to see what's in it only to find out it just have blank papers in it.

"This is it? There's nothing in here!" Lana said in disappointment as she throws the book away. "I bet this is Luan's doing. She always pranking us when we least expect it! When i see her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

While Lana rant, Hops croaked to get her attention and pointed at something in the book.

"Huh? What is it, Hops? You found something?" Lana asked and Hops nodded before handing her the book.

Lana looks at one of the empty pages and notices a small square with red lines on the bottom right of the page.

"Huh. Weird. I don't remember seeing this square here before when i was flipping through the pages. I wonder there's another one in the next page.

Just as Lana was about to turn the page, Lana received a paper cut from it which caused Lana to put the finger that was cut in her mouth to stop the bleeding. However, a drop of her blood fell on the small square which turned into a red miniature pentagram. Lana stop sucking her finger upon seeing the pentagram in the square.

"Now where did this come from?" Lana asked and looks at Hops who shrugs at her.

Lana and Hops look back down at the book when a glimpse of light caught their attention before it suddenly emit a powerful white light from it, blinding them both.

After the light disappeared, Lana and Hops open their eyes and look at each other for a bit before looking back at the book and see the page is now covered with words and drawings.

"I don't know what is going on, but this is freaking me out." Lana said. "Well, at least there's stuff in this book now. But what is up with all this weird writing and stuff?" She asked.

"They are the many spells you can use at your disposal." A female voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Lana asked as she looks around her room confused.

"I did." The voice replied, causing Lana and Hops to look at the book.

The page started glowing, and a small girl came out of the page and hover three feet above the page she came out from. She has a short, sky blue sleeveless dress and no footwear, blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"Whoa!" Lana said in awe.

"Hello, my name is Abigail, and i am going to be you fairy partner. Nice to meet you." Abigail greeted with a smile.

 ** _A/N_** I know this chapter feel short and rushed but this is what i can think of for the moment. I will continue this soon and hopefully have the loud kids fight some criminals or an actual villain that isn't part of the Dark Dragonhood organization in the next chapter or just spend a little bit on the Loud kids in the first half than focus the chapter on other characters. Which ones? Well, that is for you all to decide.

Speaking of which, i am depending on whether or not should i have the Loud kids and other characters to wear superhero/supervillain outfits. Let me know if you want them to wear costumes or just have them wear their original outfits. Also, I'm still depending on if i should add a tournament in the story somewhere or not. I mean i want to for the fun of it, but i wanna see your guy's opinion.

P.s. What do you guys think of the nicknames i give the kids? Are they great, okay, or meh? Let me know what you think of them.


	13. Chapter 12: Su's proteges

At the training facility, Rita and Lynn Sr. are having a conversation with Fu and Su in the conference room while Lily and Suri taking a nap together.

"I still don't know about having a tournament this early. I mean, my youngest kids just got out of the hospital yesterday and not all of them are battle-ready. And let's not forget that not only that they have to fight other kids here, but kids from all around the world!" Rita said in a worried tone.

"I know how you feel, Rita. But, they gonna participate if they wanna become Dragon Warriors like us. Besides, think of it as a way they can improve themselves when they fight an actual battle against villains." Fu replied.

"I know but still... What if they aren't ready for it?" Rita asked.

"Oh, they will be ready, all right. Because i got something for them." Su said.

"You're not going to put them through harsh training, are you?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I'm not going to be the the one who will train them. My proteges will." Su smirked as she leaves the room and leaving the Loud parents confused.

"Proteges? What proteges?" Lynn Sr. questioned.

Su walked down the hall with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile in Lana and Lola's room, Lana and Hops are still in shock to meet an actual fairy.

"Excuse me. I might be hearing things. Did you just say you are my fairy partner?" Lana asked which Abigail nodded.

A heavenly image appears with Lana gasped in joy as a choir sings. " ** _HALLELUJAH!!!_** "

"Uh...are you.. okay?" Abigail asked.

"I never thought i would actually meet a real fairy!" Lana smiled.

"I can tell from your facial expression." Abigail pointed out and look over at Hops. "Is that your frog?" She asked.

"Yep! His name is Hops. He is one of my personal pets and my bestest friend. Wanna pet him?" Lana asked as she held Hops in front of her and Abigail, who looks mostly horrified.

"Uh...no thanks. I don't do well with amphibians or any other normal cold blooded creatures as they tend to...eat me." Abigail rubbed her right arm.

"Don't worry. Hops isn't like other frogs. He wouldn't eat anything that is classified as a friend. Isn't that right, Hops?" Lana asked to which Hops croaks in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Abigail asked as she is still unsure about Lana's statement and Lana simply nods at her. "Okay, if you say so. But if your frog does try to eat me, just know it will be your fault."

"I promise you that won't happen. You have my word." Lana said as she stick her right pinky finger out.

Abigail became hesitant on whether or not she believe Lana's comment. _"Should i believe what she said? What if her pet does try to eat me?"_ Abigail asked in her thoughts while looking at Lana and Hops blinking at her twice. _"Well, if she that he won't, i gonna have to believe her."_

Abigail stick out her right pinky finger and the two hook their pinky fingers together.

Downstairs in the living room, the other siblings are still sitting on the couch watching TV when Lola begins sniffing around.

"Do you guys smell that?" Lola asked and her siblings started sniffing around as well.

"Yeah, i smell it too." Lincoln replied.

"It smells like sugar water and something else." Leni stated.

"And it smells like it's coming from upstairs." Lynn pointed out.

After Lynn said that, everyone ran upstairs and find the smell is coming from the twins' room and see Lana with Hops and Abigail.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Lana asked.

"Uh, Lana? Who's that tiny person floating by you?" Lynn questioned.

"This is my new fairy friend Abigail. Abigail, these are my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, my twin sister Lola, and Lisa. And this is my brother Lincoln."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Abigail bow her head.

"And it's _fairy_ nice to meet you too!" Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

Her siblings groans at Luan's pun.

"Really, Luan?" Lynn asked, annoyed.

Lisa walks away from her other siblings and walks to Lana's bed. "So, she's a fairy, huh? Can i see her for a bit?" Lisa asked.

"No you can't! You just gotta use her for your weird science experiment!" Lana shouted while holding Abigail close to her.

"Oh, come on! Please?! She is the first fairy i seen! I need to do some research on her!" Lisa begged.

"The answer is still no, Lisa! She isn't going to be your guinea pig! And that's that!" Lana said.

"Fine. You win. Tomboy sister: one, Prodigy: zero." Lisa sighed in defeat and walks back to the others.

"I have two questions: where did she come from and how do we get our own?" Lola asked.

"I got this, Lana. I came from the spellbook over there when Lana blood fell in the small square as her contact. As for your second question, you can't." Abigail said.

"What?! Why not?!" Lola asked, upset.

"Because you need to be born with magic in order to have your own fairy. If you wasn't born with it, then you can't have one because in order to have one, the magic user first form a contract by dropping a drip of their blood onto a small red square on the right side of an page in the spellbook. Once the contract is made, the magic user will not only have their own spellbook, but a fairy partner as well." Abigail explained.

"What happened if someone without magic tried to form a contract with their blood?" Lincoln wondered.

"Then the book will erase it and the person who tries to form a contract with it." Abigail said which caused Lincoln to gulps in fear.

"Well, thank goodness i wasn't planning on doing that then." Lincoln chuckles nervously.

At that moment, everyone heard the doorbell ring and looks at each other confused.

"I wonder who's that is." Luan said.

Everyone went downstairs to open the door. When they open it, they see a big present on their pouch and Lori went to get it and brought it in the house.

"Did anyone was expecting a present?" Lori asked to which her siblings shook their heads no. "That's weird. Wait, maybe this is a gift from Bobby to cheer me up about the incident that day! He's such a great guy. I wonder what he send me."

"Hold up. Something isn't right. It almost feels like..." Abigail stopped her midsentence upon realizing what it is. "STOP! DON'T OPEN THE PRESENT! IT'S A..."

Before Abigail could warn Lori about the present, Lori unwrapped the ribbon on it which trigger an explosion of sleeping dust from it, causing them to pass out after inhaling the gas. After they passed out, two mysterious figures appears with gas masks on from the smoke and looms over the kids; Lori wakes for a moment and sees the two figures looking at her, then she loses consciousness once again.

Moments later, the kids wakes up and find themselves in a unknown area.

"What the heck just happened?" Lynn asked.

"I believe we were hit with some kind of sleeping gas." Lisa answered.

"You know something? This isn't what i was hoping would happen after with someone new for the first time." Abigail complained.

"Where are we anyway?" Lana asked.

"It looks like a very old dungeon. I feel right at home." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"How did we get here?" Lola asked.

"Maybe whoever left us that present was the one who brought us here. I swear, when i see who did this, I'm going to go bust some heads!" Lynn smashed her fist against her hand.

"We will. But first, we need to find a way out. Though that is a challenge for us as none of us actually been in a dungeon and we don't know a thing about navigate one." Lincoln said.

"I do." Abigail replied.

"You do?" Lincoln asked.

"Mmhmm! I have been in many different dungeons before when i used to work with previous magic user over the years. It's a fairy duty to know how to navigate every single dungeon there is so no one can get lost." Abigail stated.

"That's good! Now we don't have anything to worry about! Abigail, lead the way!" Lana commanded.

Abigail nods and flies in front of the kids and begins leading them down the dungeon. After venturing the dungeon without triggering any traps, Abigail and the others found themselves in the corridor of the dungeon. The kids gasps in shock at the many rooms there are.

"Look at how big this place is and look at the many rooms there are! This could be very troublesome." Lincoln said.

Lori looks at Abigail and notices that she is looking very uneasy about something.

"Is something wrong, Abigail?" Lori asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. We just navigated part of the dungeon without setting off any traps. Something isn't right here." Abigail replied.

"What made you say that?" Lynn asked.

Abigail senses a disturbance heading toward them and created a water shield around herself and the kids from a fire blast.

"Something like that." Abigail replied.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here. I bunch of kids roaming around our dungeon." A male voice echoes throughout the corridor which caused the loud kids to look around.

"And judging from how fast my attack was easily blocked, must mean that there's a fairy is with them. Which also means that there's a magic user among them. How fun!" A female voice also echoes throughout the corridor.

"Who is saying that?" Lynn asked.

As they were looking for where the voices are coming from, they spotted two teenagers coming out from one of the rooms. One of them is a dark-skinned young man with hazel eyes, his hair is formed in a afro diving to the left, a blue t-shirt with a black panther head on it and black jeans. The other is a fair-skinned young woman with green eyes, straight black hair with violet dyed tips reaching past her waist, earrings and piercings on both ears, a Griffin bracelet on her right wrist, a sleeveless dark green shirt and a purple skirt. Both look to be around the same age as Leni.

"Who are these creeps?" Lola asked.

"Hmm, let's see here. One boy, nine girls, and a fairy. How do you want to do this? You wanna split them up or take them one by one?" The male teen asked his partner.

"How about this? You get the boy and i got the girls." The female teen said.

"That's fine by me!" The male teen smirked.

The male teen charges at Lincoln and grabs his face forcibly pushing him away from the others to a different area.

"LINCOLN!!!" The sisters screams in unison.

They was about to go after the boy to save their brother but were stopped by the girl who tangles them with vines.

"Not so fast, you lot! Your fight is with me." The girl said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in a different part of the dungeon, the boy and Lincoln appears straight the wall and then smashes the white hair boy into another wall before leaping back.

"Owww! Hey, what is your problem?!" Lincoln asked while rubbing his face.

"Hey, kid. You got fire power, don't you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah...what of it?"

The boy just smirk while icy mist escapes from his mouth as icy blue dragon scales appears on his right side of his body. "Good...this is gonna be interesting." The boy said before running towards Lincoln at high speed and punches him hard in the stomach, causing Lincoln to cough up blood.

 _"So fast!"_ Lincoln thought to himself.

The boy just smirk at Lincoln for a bit then roundhouse kick him to the right. Lincoln struggle to get up but stumbles on his backside.

 _"Man, that hurt! What is this guy's problem?"_ Lincoln asked in his thoughts as he looks up at the boy and begins realizing something. _"Hold up, icy cold breath, icy blue scales...he must be an ice user! And if I'm right, then that means..."_

"Hey, you! Are you related to an old man name Colden?!" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe i am, maybe i ain't. What is it to you, little boy?" The boy quietly chuckles, much to Lincoln's annoyance.

"Little boy?! I am far from a little boy!" Lincoln yelled.

"Well, you're far from a big boy, that I'll say." The boy taunted Lincoln.

"Okay, you know what? That's it!" Lincoln formed two fireballs in his hands. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but i won't let some punk like you talk down to me!"

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? Come at me, runt!"

"Hyah!" Lincoln shouted and tossed his fireballs at the teen.

Unfortunately, the boy creates a shield of ice in front of him to prevent the fireballs from hitting him.

"What?!" Lincoln is taken aback by this.

"Is that all you got? If so, then i am very disappointed." The boy said and Lincoln just stood there in shock. "Now if you don't have anything else to attack me with, i guess it's my turn." He sends a giant ice wave at Lincoln, which looks in horror at it.

Back with the sisters, they are still entangled in the teenage girl's vines. They struggle to set themselves free but the vines are too difficult for them to do so, due to the tightness of them.

"You know, the more you all struggle, the tougher it will get!" The girl pointed out.

"Okay, being put to sleep by sleeping gas, getting kidnapped and brought to this dungeon by possibly this girl and that boy, and is now entangled in some vines. This is literally not my day." Lori said to her sisters.

"Tell me about it. I wasn't expecting anything of this to happen." Luna replied.

"Hey, Abigail! Since you're the only one who is not entangled, you can make yourself useful and free all of us!" Lola commanded.

"You know, i don't have to take orders from you since you're not the one who summoned me from the book!" Abigail replied back in a sassy tone as she put her hands on her hips.

"JUST GET US OUT OF THESE VINES!!!" Lana yelled out of frustration.

"R-right..."

"I don't think so. Spirit magic: Salamander fire ball!" The girl summoned an small orange Salamander from her book and it fires a giant fireball from its mouth at Abigail and the girls.

Abigail and the others see the fireball heading towards them and Abigail prepares an attack to counter it. "Water spirit magic: Water wave!" Abigail spews water from her mouth in a waterfall-like fashion and clashes with the Salamander's fireball attack, causing a explosion of steam.

Not wanting to wait to be set free by Abigail, Lola decides to free herself along with her sisters with her lava.

"Thanks, Lola." Lori said.

"Well, since a certain someone took her sweet time freeing us, i had no choice but to use my power to free all of us myself!" Lola replied while angrily looking at Abigail.

"But you're free now, are you? I don't know why you are complaining!" Abigail shouted back.

"Enough you two! We don't have time for any bickering. Let's focus our attention towards this girl." Lori ordered as she power up.

"RIGHT!" Her siblings said in unison as they also power up.

"Looks like they're ready for battle. Very well then. Mist Magic: Eight Mist Clone!" The girl generates eight clones of herself, each have the same abilities as the sisters, from her book. "Okay, my clones. I want you to attack all of the girls except for the one with the red hat. She's mine. Now go!" She ordered and the clones charges at the sisters and begins fighting all but Lana.

"Hello there. I see you have wind power. But do you know how to use it?" The wind user clone asked in a taunting tone at Lori, who tries to punch the clone, only for the former to evades by jumping and fires three air bullets from her mouth at Lori.

Leni is fighting against the clone with the water power. She spews water from her mouth as orb-shaped projectiles at the clone, but the clone counter them with its own.

"Not bad, but you still got a lot to go." The water user clone pointed out and charges at Leni while liquefying its fist and begins to attack Leni.

Meanwhile, another clone tries to punch Lola with its magma fist, but the latter backflips a few feet back from the punch only to be knocked on the ground when Lynn landed on her. They both got up, back-to-back.

"So, Lola, any ideas?" Lynn asked.

"Well, we can do one of two things. Seeing that these freaks isn't gonna let us join the others, I guess we just gonna have to hit them really, really hard." Lola suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Lynn forms two rock fists on her arms and charge at the clone, who also forms two rock fists on its arms and clashes with each other, causing a powerful soundwave.

After the shockwave ended, Lynn and the clones punch each other's fist one at a time before throwing thousands of punches in seconds. Lola spews out large amount of lava from her mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock at the clone, but it evades all of them and attempts to punch Lola in the stomach only for Lola to dodge it, but the clone appears from behind her and grabs her in a bear hug.

"Say, you're not bad. But, let's see you trying to get out of this!" The lava user clone said as she tightens her bear hug, causing Lola to scream in agony.

"LOLA!" Lisa screamed and jumped out of the way from an oncoming acid bomb.

"Hey, now! You should focus more on your opponent more than that sister of yours!" The acid user clone said to Lisa, which tick her off.

Lisa charges up at her opponent and begins attacking it. Meanwhile, Lucy is seem to be binded in the shadow user clone's shadow and struggles to escape.

"Try as you might. You can't escape from my shadow bind!" The shadow user clone said as it tightly squeezes Lucy, causing her to groan in pain before screaming in agony.

"LUCY!" Lana screamed after hearing Lucy's screaming and ran to her sister's rescue only to be stopped by a fireball tthat was fired from the Salamander.

"Ah Ah Ah! You're not going anywhere, sweetheart! If you want to recuse your sisters, you gonna get through me first and that itself is a challenge. Especially if you're a newbie magic user." The girl said.

Annoyed by the girl's comment and determined to help her sisters, Lana pulls an rope from out of her left hand.

"You're kidding me, right? You actually think that you can beat me with some rope? Ha! You are more of a newbie than i thought!" The girl laughed.

"Hey, Abigail. I need to be my distraction while i find a way to tie her up." Lana told Abigail.

"Right!" Abigail nodded.

"Are you two done whispering to each other? Because I'm totes getting bored now!" The girl replied.

"Ready?" Lana asked and Abigail slightly nods. "Good. GO!" Lana shouted before her and Abigail rushes toward the girl.

"It's about time." The girl snickered. "Now, Spirit Magic: Multiple Salamander's Fireballs!" The Salamander fires several giant fires at Lana and Abigail, who both swifty dodging all of fireballs.

The Salamander grew bigger and fires a massive fireball at the two, scaring Lana. Abigail appears in Lana and prepares an attack of her own.

"Water Spirit Magic: Water Barrier!" Abigail spits a stream of water from her mouth at the ground and creates a wall of water that circles around her and Lana to protect them from the massive fireball.

The fireball clashes with the water wall and exploded on impact, causing a explosion of steam.

 _"Very impressive. But, it's still not enough against_ _me."_ The girl said in her thoughts.

When the steam cloud disappeared, the girl sees that Lana and Abigail are no longer at the spot they were last seen.

"What?! Where did they go?!" The girl asked in shock as she looks around the corridor for Lana and Abigail.

Unbeknownst to her, a portal appears above the girl and Lana and Abigail came out of it.

"Right upon you!" Lana announced, causing the girl to look up.

The girl jumped back just before Lana and Abigail hit the ground. However, Lana wraps the rope around the girl's feet without her knowing then lunges herself at the girl and hogtied her.

"See that? That's what happens when you underestimate Ol' Lans!" Lana told the girl with a proud smile on her face.

The girl just look at the other sisters, not even trying to escape.

"Now that i finally got you all tied up, I'm going to go help my sisters." Lana said as she ran a few feet away from the girl before stopping upon hearing her laughing.

"Do you really think that you have defeated me? I don't know if you know this or not, but i got you in my trap." The girl replied, much to Lana's confusion.

"What are you talking about? You are actually tied in my rope!" Lana pointed out.

"Or am i?" The girl asked with a smirk on her face.

Lana continued looking at the girl in confusion before somehow finding her tied in her own rope alongside Abigail.

"What the..." Lana begins squirming on the ground to set herself free but with no avail then looks back at now freed teenager petting her Salamander's head. "How the heck did you escape? You was clearly tied by me! There's no way you could haven't free yourself!"

"Sweetie, it seems that you must have underestimated me. I am more experienced in magic than you are. Now if you excuse me, i got some sisters to see." The girl said as she turns herself into Lana and walk towards the other sisters.

"You won't get away with this! When i get out, i will come hunt you down and get my reve..." Before Lana could finish, the girl cut her off by blowing some dust at her, causing her to sleep.

 _"One down, eight to go."_ The girl said in her thoughts as she continues walking.

Back with the sisters, Luan and Luna are fighting both the lightning user clone and the energy user clone respectively with Luan throwing several energy blasts at her opponent while Luna zapped her opponent with her lightning, only for it to do the same. While that is going on, Lucy is still trying to free herself but the more she struggles, the tighter the shadow get.

"Like i told you before, try as you might, you can't escape from my shadow bind!" The clone said as she tightens the shadow bind some more.

Lucy tries to prevent herself from screaming in agony again.

 _"Dang it! I need to escape from this but the more the move, the tighter the shadow get. How am i supposed to get myself out of this?"_ Lucy asked in her thoughts.

 _"There is one way you can escape."_ A voice in her mind said.

Lucy enters her subconscious and looks around the dark area for a bit.

"Where am i? And what happened to the others?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile in Lola's subconscious, Lola is seen walking down a factory-like area that spews out lava from its pipes.

"Okay, this is giving me the creeps. Where am i anyway?" Lola asked as she continues walking down the hall until she comes across a wide open area surrounded by lava.

"What this is place?" Lola spotted a huge gate in the center of area. "What is that?"

Lola looked down at the lava floor and is very unsure if it is safe to walk on the lava or not. Fortunately for her, the lava floor spilt apart and created a path for Lola to walk through.

"Come now, little one." A voice said.

Lola slowly walked toward the huge gate, scared. When she got to the gate, she look up and notices two big glowing orange eyes staring at her with a menacing grin on her face.

"W-who are you?" Lola asked, terrified.

"I am your dragon spirit that lives inside you. Though, it should have been really obvious but that's not what i brought you here for. Listen, i don't get this the wrong idea. I'm not helping you out of spite, I'm only doing this because I'm not gonna die by getting crush to death. But if you don't want to die neither, you gonna have to cooperate with me." The Lola's dragon spirit said.

"What is your plan?" Lola wondered as her dragon spirit widened her smile and gave her a bit of her power to Lola.

Back to reality, the lava user clone is looking at Lola, who is looking nearly-dead.

"Oops. Looks like i might have overdid it." The clone chuckles nervously.

Just then, Lola's fingers started twitching before forming a fist and regains consciousness, much to the clone's horror.

"WHAT?!"

Two orange spots are seen glowing on her back and two giant lava arms came out of them and uses the arms to slam the clone, destroying it.

"Thank you, Ms. dragon spirit." Lola said quietly as she observed her lava arms.

The shadow user clone looks at Lola from the other side of the room.

 _"Lava arms, huh? Very interesting."_ The clone said before turning her attention toward Lucy after hearing a hearing a noise coming from her.

Lucy woke up and stares at her opponent, powering up and gets engulfed in a dark and icy aura.

"Wait, is that an icy aura? I thought she only had darkness powers!" The clone started to freak out.

Lucy breaks free from the clone's shadow to show her left side covering in ice and uses her newfound power to create a blast in her hand and fires it at the clone, destroying it. Afterward, the other sisters destroyed their opponents as well and became exhausted from fighting.

"Not to make a pun out of this but that literally took the wind out of me." Lori said.

"Tell me about it. I almost can't feel my arms anymore from all the repeated punches." Lynn replied as she and the others walk towards Lucy.

"Nice ice you got there, Luce." Luna told Lucy.

"Thanks. I didn't know i have it until i talked to my dragon spirit." Lucy explained.

"Wait, you talked to your dragon spirit too? That is what i did to get these guys." Lola replied, referring to her lava arms.

"Same. Though, i am interested on how i attend my newly power." Lucy brought up.

"How did you get ice power anyway?" Lisa asked.

"Well..."

"Hey, guys." 'Lana' greeted, getting the sisters' attention.

"Hey, Lans. Where were you?" Luan asked.

"Oh, i was just fighting that girl from earlier. But don't worry, i have taken care of her." Lana answered.

"That's good. Now with that out of the way, let's go find and save Lincoln." Lori ordered as she and the others minus Lisa walks off to go save their brother.

However, Lisa is getting very suspicious about Lana and try to figure out what it is it until she spotted a strange dust surrounding Lana's body. That is when she realized that this person isn't Lana and ran up to her sisters to warn them.

"SIBLINGS, WAIT! THAT PERSON ISN'T LANA! IT'S A TR..." Before Lisa could finish warning the others, the Lana's imposter spread the dust off her body and put all sisters to sleep again.

Seconds later after putting the sisters and Abigail to sleep, the girl tied them up using her vines.

"Man, they are too easy to fool. Now, i wonder how those two are doing." The girl said.

Meanwhile at the other side of the dungeon, Lincoln is on one knee with half of his shirt damaged from fighting the boy gasping heavily for air.

The boy smirk at Lincoln, which caused Lincoln to charge at the boy and threw a few punches and a kick but the boy evaded all of them and kick Lincoln to a wall on the opposite side.

"Is that it? Don't tell me that is all you got. Because if you do, i am gonna get very disappointed." The boy said to Lincoln.

Lincoln slowly got back up and begins powering up and engulfed himself in a fiery aura and looks at the boy with an menacing dragon stare.

"Finally decided to go out all, huh? Good. That means things can finally get interesting!" The boy begins powering up as well.

Just as the two continues to power up, a familiar voice begins echoing throughout the dungeon.

"JASON, THAT'S ENOUGH! I TOLD YOU TO NOT ESCALATE THIS ANY FURTHER!!!"

 _"That voice. Isn't that...?"_ Lincoln watches as the dungeon slowly changing into the training void, revealing Su, Fu, his father, his mother who is seen sleeping in a chair, the girl and his sisters.

"So much for having fun." Jason complained only to get hit in the forehead by a shoe that was threw by Su. "AHHH, WHY?!!!"

"That was for doing the one thing i told you not to and that is to going full power against the Loud kids!" Su scolded Jason.

"Well, sorry! I got caught in the moment!" Jason replied.

"Okay, can somebody please explain to me on what is going on?!" Lincoln questioned. "And who are these two teenagers?!"

"These teenagers are my disciples, Claire And Jason. And they were helping you and your sisters to be prepare for what's coming." Su answered Lincoln's question.

"And that will be?"

 ** _A few minutes of explaining later..._**

"So, let me get this straight. You sent these two to our house with a big present that contains sleeping dust in it which put us to sleep, mind you. Kidnapped us, brought us to this imaginary dungeon which to actually be the training void, and have them play the bad guys all so we can be prepared for some tournament that is coming in a couple days instead of just, i don't know, telling us from the get go?" Lincoln asked, slightly irked.

"You didn't have ass about it. Also, this training isn't just about getting you all ready for the tournament, this is also about getting you ready to face actual villains one day either as a group or by yourself. You got to remember that we live in a world with sick and twisted people and we were preparing you all to fight those types of people because you might not know on who you is gonna bump into. Remember what the rules i give you and your sisters when you guys unlock your powers." Su said.

"Yeah yeah, i know. I just got one more question, why is my Mom tied to a chair sleeping?" Lincoln wondered.

"Yeah...about that. Since you, a fire user, were fighting against Jason, who is a ice user, it kind of give your mother some PTSD of her fights with Colden and she was gonna lose control of herself and nearly burnt everyone in the room if i didn't blow sleeping dust in her sleep." Fu rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess that makes sense." Lincoln said as he glances back at his sleeping mother. _"Poor Mom. If only things were different for you when you were younger."_


	14. Chapter 13: the Casagrandes

Last friday night at the Casagrande Apartment, Ronnie Anne just got done taking a shower and heads to her room when she hears her mother's voice coming from her grandparents' room.

"Are you sure you it's the right time to tell them? What if they don't believe us?" Maria asked.

"Trust us. Roberto and Ronalda will believe us. Sure it kinda took a while to convince Carlota and her siblings about it but we did once Mama showed them it." Frida said.

"I know but still..."

"Look, either you tell them about it or CJ will. And we all know that he is gonna do after he told them about you guys were moving here." Hector replied.

"Okay, okay! I will tell them first thing tomorrow morning. For now, let them have their rest. I'm sure that after today, they are gonna need it."

Even though she overhearing the grownups' conversation, Ronnie Anne shrugs it off and heads to her room.

The next morning, Ronnie Anne and Bobby are sitting on the couch with confused looks on their faces.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that the reason why me and Bobby are having these weird dreams is because of some dragon living inside us?" Ronnie Anne asks to which her family nods.

A short pause accord until Ronnie Anne started laughing at what her family just told her.

"Told you they weren't going to believe us." Maria whispers to her parents.

"Oh man, i never thought i would hear something like that coming from you, Mom! Like seriously, real life dragons living inside us?! That is almost as bad as Carlito's haircut he received last week!" Ronnie Anne laughed.

"HEY!" Carlito shouted angrily.

"What? It's true!"

Maria glanced over at her mother, who nodded at her to do something.

"Alright, here's goes nothing." Maria said as she takes a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Silence fills the living room for a bit as Ronnie Anne and Bobby quietly looks at their mother, awaiting to see what will happen. The silence broke when Maria opened her eyes, which turned into greenish dragon eyes, surprising her kids. Bobby and Ronnie Anne watched as dragon scales covered their mother's arms and legs, spouts a tail, her nails turned into claws, and her hair turned into a fiery greenish blue color before she let out a roar loud enough that scared the cats gang outside.

"Do you believe us now?" Maria asked her kids to which they nodded.

Now gotten her kids to finally believe, Maria reverted back to normal.

"Okay, i have like so many questions about what me and Bobby just witnessed. First off, how long have this been a thing? Second off, why are we now learning about this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"To answer your first question, it has been a thing since the dark ages. I will fit you both in on what i mean some other time. And as for your second question, i wasn't sure when it was the right time to tell the both of you about it." Maria explained.

"But look at the bright side! At least you now know about our ancestry! And you have superpowers! What's more can you ask for?" Carlota asked.

"I understand that. I still trying to process everything. Like, how am i going to explain this to my friends? What would they think of me when i tell them? What kind of powers do i have? How do i unlock them? What do my dragon spirit looks and acts like? So many questions needs need many answers!" Ronnie Anne begins freaking out.

"Calm down, Ronnie Anne. I don't think your friends will think of you differently if you did tell them. I don't really know what your dragon spirit looks like or how it will act like, though i can assume that it isn't going to be friendly upon first meeting. And as for what kind of power you have, you gonna have to look at your stomach for that." Maria said.

Ronnie Anne lifted her shirt halfway up and seeing a bright multi colored symbol appearing on it.

"Whoa!" Ronnie Anne is taken aback by this.

Bobby lift his shirt up and to see if he have the same one only to find out that he doesn't.

"This is so cool! But what kind of power do i have?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You have plasma power. Making you a plasma user like me, your brother, and cousins, your uncle, and your grandparents." Maria said.

"Wait, so that is what i have? Then, why is mines a spiral thing?" Bobby asked.

"That's because it's a seal we place on you when you were little."

"Oh... Why do i have it?"

"It's there to keep you from going berserk and to keep the dragon spirit from escaping once it was awoken." Rosa explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But, how come i can't remember anything about this?"

"That simple. The reason why you can't remember anything is because when you were little, you..."

Frida cutted Hector off midsentence by covering his mouth.

"Hit your head on something hard! That's why you can't remember anything about that!" Frida chuckles nervously.

"Umm, okay..."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's get to the fun part!" Carlota said with excitement.

"And that will be?" Ronnie Anne rinsed an eyebrow.

"Awaken your dragon spirit! And also reawaken Bobby's dragon spirit."

"Yeaaaaaaah..."

A few minutes later, Rose teleported Maria and Frida along with Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Carlota to an empty wasteland.

"We're here." Rosa announced.

"It's just a wasteland. It's nothing special. Isn't there a much better place to go to?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"There is a place where kids and teens go to in order to unlock their hidden powers and stuff but we're not going there because of some... serious issues i have with a certain someone there." Maria answered in a annoyed tone.

"Anyway, before we can help you unlock your power and awaken your dragon spirit Mija, we are going to help Bobby reawaken his." Frida said.

"Come on, cuz. Let's get you started." Carlota dragged him away from the others.

Now a few feet away from the others, Bobby's reawakening training is about to begin.

"Okay, Bobby. I want you to watch me transform and i want you to mimic it afterwards, okay?" Carlota asked and Bobby simply nods.

Carlota closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before powering up for a bit. Carlota then surrounded herself in a blue aura, becoming a shadowy figure within it. After a few minutes of powering up, the aura expelled, revealing Carlota in her dragonmen form.

"Okay, Bobby. Now it's your turn. Remember what i just show you." Carlota said to Bobby.

Bobby simply nods again and begins doing what his cousin showed him. Bobby closes his eyes and begins powering up. Ronnie Anne watches in awe at her brother's attempt to transform. Maria, Frida, and Rosa on the other hand looks very nervous and scared about it as they sees a black aura emits from his body.

"Please be successful this time." Maria whispers.

Somewhere in Peru, a black shaggy haired Latin-american man is seen looking up at the sky and a nurse soon appears.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Santiago?" The nurse asked.

"It's nothing. Just looking at the clear sky. Don't worry about me. Just go take care of the patients. I will be in there shortly." Dr. Santiago said to the nurse without making eye contact with her.

"Understood." The nurse said before leaving.

After the nurse left, Dr. Santiago closes his eyes for a bit and let out a sigh before opening his eyes and continues looking up at the sky.

"I never thought that this is the day she will let Bobby reawaken his dragon spirit. I hope you know what you are doing, Maria." Dr. Santiago said.

Back out in the wasteland, Bobby is still trying to transform. Carlota is impressed by this.

 _"Wow! Look at him go! I never thought he had this much power! Although, i kinda see why auntie Maria was nervous about this. This aura is...terrifying."_ Carlota thought to herself as she still observed her cousin.

The aura over Bobby started to become intensely violent to the point that it's creates a violent sandstorm. A worried Maria watches on as dark storm clouds gather overhead and raised an finger, which glows a blue hue around it. However, just as she was about to do something, the black aura around Bobby suddenly turned blue and shortly after, he finally managed to transform into his own dragonmen form. The dark storm clouds disappeared and so did the sandstorm stopped as well. Grateful for her son didn't lost control of himself, Maria sighs in relief and put her finger gone.

"Oh my gosh, Bobby! You did it! You have reawakened your dragon spirit!" Carlota congratulates Bobby.

Bobby looks at his arms and is surprised to see scales on them.

"Is this really me?" Bobby asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes it is, Bobby." Maria answered as she, Frida, Rosa, and Ronnie Anne walked up to him and Carlota. "This is your dragon form. Well, the incomplete version of it."

"Awesome!"

"Okay, Mija. Now it's your turn. I hope you are ready." Frida said to Ronnie Anne.

"You bet i am! So, what are we going to do? Am i gonna do what Bobby just did?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Actually, Ronalda. Yours is a little different..." Maria said.

"How different?"

 ** _Few minutes later..._**

"When you said a little different, i wasn't expecting this!" Ronnie Anne yells as she dodges Maria's attacks, who transformed into her dragonmen form.

" **Where do you think you're going, Ronnie Anne? Your training is just** **beginning**!" Maria said in an deep monstrous voice.

"This isn't training! This is madness!"

Ronnie Anne tripped on something and fell on the ground, nearly avoiding getting hit by Maria. She quickly got back up just as Maria punched the ground and proceeds running away from while her mother chases after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOMEONE COME STOP THIS CRAZY LADY BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!!!" Ronnie Anne screamed.

Bobby, Carlota, Frida, and Rosa are watching a terrified Ronnie Anne getting chased by her mother in awkward silence.

"Should we go help her?" Bobby asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Roberto." Rosa told him.

Elsewhere in an jungle area, two cloaked people are seen running away from an unseen force while one of them holding something in their arms.

"I THINK THEY RAN OVER THERE!" A voice yells from a distance.

"FOLLOW THEM! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOST THEM!" Another voice ordered.

The two people continue running farther into the jungle. They ran and ran and ran until they spot a cave nearby and hid in it. Once they hid in the cave, a group of men has stopped in front of the cave entrance and began looking around.

"Where the hell did they go? We were right behind them!" One of the men said.

"We lost them? Damn it! Search the area! They couldn't have gone far." Another man told the rest of the men before all of them left.

After the men have left, one of the cloaked figures popped their head out of the cave to see if the coast is clear, which it is. They went back into the cave to tell their partner about it.

"Okay, they have lost us." The person said as they took off their hood, revealing to be an wolf-like man with short white hair and blue eyes. "If we hurry, we will be able to slip past them and leave this place for good."

"I don't know if i can go any longer, James. I'm almost out of energy and stamina. All I'll do is slowing you down and i can't afford that. And besides, i know that this little one is hungry just as much as we are. So please, let's just hide in here for a while until i am back to full strength. It's all i wanted." James's mate plead with him.

James begins thinking about this for a bit has he looks at his exhausted mate and their sleeping baby girl and sighs in defeat.

"Fine. We will rest here until you can gain your strength back. And don't worry, I'll keep watch. Just in case they decided to come back and explore the cave."

"Thanks, James."

James's mate took her child farther in the cave with her. James looks at the cave entrance one last time before following his family farther in the cave.

Later that night at the Casagrande Apartment, Ronnie Anne is sitting on the couch incredibly furious at what happened earlier.

"Come on, Mija. Don't be mad at us. We didn't know that your mother was gonna train you herself." Frida tried to apologize but Ronnie Anne is still furious.

"You four...just stood there watching me nearly getting killed...by my own mother and didn't even warn me about that side of her." Ronnie Anne replied angrily.

"But look at the bright side! At least you got your powers awaken." Carlota said with a nervous smile.

"At what cost? Now if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

Ronnie Anne got up from the couch and walks to her room, revealing a large burnt circle on the back of her hoodie, showing her back. Carl snickers at her until his sister hit him in the shoulder.

In Ronnie Anne's room, Ronnie Anne is laying in bed in her pajama still upset about the training from earlier. Her mother entered her room to talk to her.

"Ronnie Anne?" Maria asked.

"What do you want?" Ronnie Anne asked angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Listen, i want to apologize for what happened earlier today. I tend to get a little...crazy during training." Maria said.

"A little?" Ronnie Anne scoffs. "Mom, you literally burned a hole in my favorite hoodie and my white tank top and nearly killed me several times! I think a little is an understatement."

"Yeah, you're right. But, like Carlota said, at least you got your powers awakened."

"Yeah. And like i said, at what cost? Just leave me alone and back doing whatever you were doing." Ronnie Anne buried her face in her pillow.

Maria see how upset Ronnie Anne is and feels bad and guilty about what she did. She then thought about something and smiles before she bends down close to Ronnie Anne. "You know, Ronaldo? I may have been a little harsh on you during training. But what you have received is nothing to what your uncle gotten from me."

Ronnie Anne lifted her head up a bit and look at her mother. "What do you mean? Are you saying that uncle Carlos almost died during training with you?"

Maria nodded. "Yep. A dozen time in fact. He was my training partner at the time. And also my punching bag whenever i was angry. I was a very angsty violent kid then and it wasn't my proudest moments. But i still feel sorry for your uncle for all the stuff i put him in. Maybe that is the real reason why he stop fighting."

Ronnie Anne started laughing. "Man, i never thought you were that type of person before."

"Trust me. There are a lot of things that you doesn't know about me." Maria stated.

"I bet."

Ronnie Anne and Maria laughs for a bit before hugging each other, unaware that the rest of the family was listening from the other side of the door.

Five days later, Ronnie Anne is playing her favorite video game when she gets an text message from one of her friends asking if she wanna go skateboarding with them.

"I guess I'll tag along. I needed something else to do to ease my mind after learning about what happened to Lincoln and the others. I hope he is alright." Ronnie Anne said as she turns her game off and grab her skateboard and helmet and leaves her room.

As Ronnie Anne walked down the hall, she stopped by her mother's room and looks through the crack of the door to see Maria sitting on her bed sad about something.

 _"This is the fifth time i seen Mom sad this week. Was it because of that call she had with Dad? If so, what was it that they were talking about that day to made her this sad? Was it about me and Bobby? Is there something that they are hiding from us? Whatever it is, i will figure it out what it is! One day or another!"_ Ronnie Anne said in her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 14: The Kitty Cat Squad

**A/N: So, i want to apologize for the lack of superheroing in this story (not sure if superheroing is a thing but just go with it) and i know that it's dumb to start a tournament early in this story or even thought about that idea in the first place. But to make it up to you, I'm going to have some chapters where probably the loud kids fighting a villain or villains together, and some of the other side characters to fight an villain themselves and learn about their powers. I might actually being** **Fenton in this story as a villain against the Loud family for they did to him. Speaking of villains, if you any idea of villains and heroes for future chapters, let me know. Also, i was originally gonna make some of these chapters take place after the school attack incident but i decided not to for the sake of not confusing you guys any longer. Now with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

In the training void, Rita and the girls begins to slowly wakes now that the sleeping dust is wearing off.

"Ugh. What happened?" Lynn asked.

"I think we were put to sleep by something again." Lori replied before noticing her mother tied up in a chair. "Mom? What are you doing here? And, why are you tied to a chair?"

"I don't remember. All i can remember that i was watching you guys from the other room with Fu, Su, and your father and i also remember getting mad about your brother fighting against--" Rita stopped and looked up at Jason and remember why she got mad in the first place, causing her to getting mad once again. " **YOU!** You're that ice user who were fighting my son, aren't you?! When i get myself loose, I'm going to tear you apar--"

Su jumped in between an angry Rita and a confused Jason, cutting her off.

"Calm down, Rita. I know you got some PTSD of Colden, but not all ice user are like him. Besides, i literally told you about him and his powers and you promised that you weren't going to let your PTSD get the best of you when he fights Lincoln! But it seems like you can't even keep that promise. Making this the second promise you have broken so far." Su scolded Rita for her actions.

Upon hearing that, Rita calmed down and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Su. I just can't get over the fact that my mother were killed by an ice user." Rita said in a apologized tone as a single tear fell down her face.

"It's okay, Rita. Just, don't lose your cool the next time you see a ice user." Su said.

"I can try." Rita replied.

Su then turned her attention toward the Loud girls with an angry look on her face.

"As for you girls! How are you going to be heroes if all of you are too easy to be fooled?! There are villains out there that will take advantage of that and strike you down without even knowing! What do you think that training is for?!" Su scolded the girls, scaring them.

"We're sorry! We didn't--" Lynn stopped herself to realize what Su just said. "Wait, training? What do you mean training?" She asked.

Fu walked up to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, i think it's best if i fill them in this time." Fu said.

"Be my guest." Su replied after she took a deep breath.

 ** _Another few minutes of explaining later..._**

"So, you is saying that this whole thing as a training for the upcoming tournament and we all failed?" Lynn asked, trying to process the information she and her sisters received.

"That's right." Fu said with a single nod.

The sisters look down and sigh in defeat.

"I literally can't believe we lost." Lori said.

"Don't worry, guys! There's still some time left before you fight real villain." Claire replied, trying to cheer up the tied up sisters.

"Uh, who the heck are you?" Lynn asked.

"Oops! Where's my matter? My name is Claire Virah, one of Su's proteges and user of magic. I am incredibly cunning, intelligent, and very friendly to anyone i think as a friend or ally. But i tend to also be absentminded and can be easily distracted by things." Claire said.

"And my name is Jason MacCail, the other one of Su's proteges and user of Cryokinesis. And Claire's closest friend." Jason said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Claire replied in a bubbly tone.

The girls looks at each other for a bit before looking back at Jason and Claire.

"Okay, enough introduced each other. Let's continue your guy's training!" Su announced.

"Ugh! Again?! All we been training ever since we awakened our powers!" Lola said, annoyed that she and her siblings have to train again which caused Su to glance down at her with an menacing stare.

"When i say we're gonna train, we're gonna keep training. Do i make myself clear, princess?" Su asked in a threatening tone which Lola nods to in fear. "Good. Claire! Untie them so we can continue!"

"Right away, Ma'am!" Claire abided and released the girls from her vines.

"Okay now, let's try this again. And this time, no mistake!" Su said as she slammed her left fist in her right palm.

Meanwhile at the Mall, Cristina is sitting at the food court eating some pretzels with one of her friends while the other is on her phone.

"I'm glad you decided to come to the mall with us, Cristina." Kat said as she take a bite out of her pretzel.

"Yeah. Me too. I couldn't stay in that house any longer with my mom. That lady would've drive me up the wall if i didn't agree to come." Cristina replied as she drink some of her soda.

"I can relate to that. By the way, Joy. You haven't said a word since we got here. Is everything alright?" Kat asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm alright. I am just looking at the news page on my phone to see if they caught the guy who attacked our school." Joy said as she still looking at her phone.

"Well, does it say that anything about his arrest?" Cristina asked.

"Sadly, no. All they are talking about is the crystal that was apparently buried underneath our school gym and questioned whether or not if Principal Huggins should keep his job, given his past criminal record." Joy told them.

"Criminal record?" Cristina asked, cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Rumors have it that Principal Huggins used to be in a evil organization that once wanted to take over the world before but failed to due to be beaten by some group of people called the Dragon Warriors. But again, it's just a rumor i overheard my parents say one night after i got released from the hospital." Joy said as she continue looking at her phone.

"I see." Cristina said quietly.

"Oh! I might not found out about the creep who attacked our school, but i did found a article about a bank robbery that occurred a one hour ago! Look!" Joy show her friends the article. "You know what that mean?!"

"You bet i do! Joy, text the other girls, we're going robber hunting tonight!" Cristina said proudly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if something happened to us?" Kat asked in a concerned tone.

"Kat, do you want to live under your parents' shadows for the rest of your life? Because if so, have fun with that." Cristina told her.

Kat thought about it for a bit before she finally came to a conclusion. "Alright, let's do this!"

Later that night, a group of robbers are sitting in a empty abandoned house with one of them tossing the other their cut of the money.

"Here you go, boys! Go nuts!" The main robber said.

The other robbers begin checking their total.

"I can't believe that we actually got away with that!" One of the robbers said.

"Of course we did! The cops in Royal Woods are a joke! Heck, they didn't even catch or find the guy who attacked that school!" Another robber replied, referring to Colden.

"I guess that's true."

"Hey! What the hell is this?! This isn't the amount of money i was promised!" A scarred robber shouted enraged.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's the same amount of money that you was promised." The main robber said.

"No it's not! I was promised eight hundred dollars, but i got five hundred instead! What the hell, man?! I thought we'd been over this!"

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do? I give you the money, now shut up!"

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" A long haired robber asked as the rest of the robbers stopped talking to hear what he heard which was a loud creaking sound, alerting them.

"I think someone is here. You two, go check out that noise!" The main robber ordered as the two robbers nodded and went to investigate the sound.

"This place really started to give me the creeps." The long haired robber said.

"For god sake, dude. Grow a pair. I'm sure it's just some rats running around." The three robber replied as a silhouette of something big running past on all four. "What the hell was that?"

The long haired robber took his phone out and turned the flashlight on to see what it was that ran across the hall in front of them. Once he caught a glimpse of glowing bright red eyes glancing at them, his partner suddenly passed out and fell on the floor, causing him to look around blindly before seeing a human girl with light tan skin and cat-like features attacked him, making him to let out a loud scream and alerting the other robbers.

"I don't like the sound of that. I think it's time to leave this place." One of the robbers said as he started to get scared.

"Yeah, i think so too." The main robber replied as he sees a cat toy like capsule being thrown into the room. The capsule released a tear gas cloud, blinding the robbers.

Seeing this as a opportunity, several silhouettes of cat-like kids entered the room and proceeds to knock all but one of them out. The scarred robber opened the window and escaped.

"Hey, one of them is getting away!" Gabby yelled.

"Don't worry, i got this!" Cristina said as she jumps out of the window and begins chasing the escaping robber down.

The robber ran down the street and turned around to see Cristina chased him down in her cat form. Then, he pointed his gun at her and started firing at her as she dodges each bullet by evading them which annoyed him.

Eventually, the chase lead him to a alleyway which leads him to a dead end, trapping him between it and Cristina.

"Give it up! I'd got you trapped! There's nowhere for you to run!" Cristina shouted.

"Like hell i am! I'm not about to cornered up like a mouse by some of weird cat girl!" The scarred robber yelled as he pointed his gun at Cristina once again and tries to fire at her only to find out that he had ran out of ammo.

"What's wrong? Ran out of bullets already?" Cristina teased the robber.

"Damn it! Luckily for me, i used to be one of the greatest hunters in the world. And if there's one thing a hunter should always remember, is to always come prepared." The scarred robber said as he pulled a knife out from his pocket.

"I glad we agreed on something." Cristina replied as she extend her claws.

Both Cristina and the scarred robber prepared themselves to attack one another when suddenly, a random voice appeared and echo throughout the alleyway.

"As much as it's pain me to not see two people killing each other, I'm afraid i gonna put a end to this and take our friend away."

"Huh? Who is saying that?" Cristina asked as she and the scarred robber looks around to see who is talking.

Just then, they see a small sphere-like orb slowly making its way down the alleyway and stopped a few feet above the ground between Cristina and the robber and suddenly exploded in a bright light, blinding them both.

"I'm sorry for all of this but like i said, i will be be taking our friend here. But don't worry, you two will meet again. However next time, under different circumstances."

When the light disappeared, Cristina opened her eyes and found out that the scarred robber is no longer there. "Wait what? Where did he go?! He was just here!"

"Cristina, this is Cookie. Did you capture the crook who ran away?" Cookie asked to the earpiece.

"Negative, my fellow cat girl. He has somehow managed to get away. How are things at your end?" Cristina asked.

"Everything is going smoothly here. The remaining robbers are all tied up and ready to be sent to the slammers." Cookie replied.

"Good work over there, girls. Let's meet up at our hangout before we go home."

"Roger!"

Cristina ended the call and reverted back into her human form and looks back at the area where the scarred robber was last seen. "It doesn't make any sense. He were just here. Where could he have gone to? And, who was that person talking?" She asked as she begins leaving the alleyway.

However, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched from the rooftop by a green eyed anthropomorphic cheetah lady in green shirt and orange skirt. "How unexpected. I never thought that i would come across a girl her age hunting down robbers at this time of night by herself. You got some gut, kid. I give you that. Something tells me that me and you are going to get along perfectly." She said before vanishing.

 **Sidenote: I almost forgot to thank Lord demon for the heroes Lucas and his family as well for the villain Halzon. I know neither group had a big part in this chapter but probably in the next chapter they will.**


	16. Chapter 15: Attack of the titan part 1

After a long exhausting day of training, the Loud family arrived at home with the all of the kids very tired and in pain.

"Well, i don't know about you guys but i think I'm about to hit the hay. It's has been a long day today. I can't wait until this tournament thing can start so it can be over." Lynn said after she yawned.

"I second that." Lucy agreed.

"I just hope we will fight supervillains or do something heroic. All of this training is getting boring now." Lana complained.

"Let's just get some sleep and hopefully we will fight off supervillains or do something heroic." Lincoln yawned.

The kids went upstairs and went into their own rooms. In the twins' room, Lana and Lola, now in their pajamas, hop into their own beds and said good night to each other.

"Night, Lana." Lola said.

"Night, Lola. Night, Abigail." Lana doesn't hear a response from Abigail. "Abigail?"

Lana looks at her desk and sees Abigail fast asleep on top of the magic book she came from. Lana smiles at her and went to sleep herself.

Meanwhile in a laboratory on the other side of the world, the scarred robber from earlier is seen to be inside a giant glass box going through some painful experiment as a group of scientists observed alongside a man with five eyes, a trunk as a nose, three fingers, purple and blue skin, and is wearing a purple jumpsuit.

"Halzon, sir! It seems like his DNA is alternating drastically! This could actually work!" One of the scientists said.

"Excellent! This could be our greatest breakthrough yet!" Halzon exclaimed.

"Halzon, we got an call from Princess Trya." Another scientist informed.

"What does she want now? Alright, put her on the screen!" Halzon ordered.

One of the scientists answered the call and a slim humanoid neko cat with dark grey metallic skin, red stripes on her arms and also on her back, yellow snake like eyes, a black sleeveless shirt with her stomach exposed, black leather pants, no socks or shoes now, gloves with razor blades on the finger tips, and a mohawk style hair appeared on the screen sitting on a stone chair looking very annoyed about something.

"Ah, hello, Princess Tryantyan. Good to see you again." Halzon greeted as he bows.

"Cut the crap, Halzon! You know what I'm calling you for! Why the hell have you not completed your mission yet?!" Trya yelled as she is demanding an answer.

"My deepest apology, my lord. It has been quite difficult since the Lucas family been making it challenge to complete our task. And with the Dark dragonhood organization finally decided to come out of hiding, only further our difficulty even more. But, i do have a plan that can get them off our backs long enough to finish our mission." Halzon answered.

"Ughhhh, fine! I will give you one more chance to complete this mission. And this plan of yours better work this, otherwise, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!" Trya screamed at the screen before ending the call.

"And the king always wondered why his daughter never keeps a man." Halzon muttered quietly.

"Sir! Our experiment has just completed!" A third scientist informed him.

"Perfect!" Halzon walked over at the now steamy glass box and stares at a silhouette of a hulking man with a glowing red scar on his face. "I got a very important mission for you, my friend. I want you to cause enough mayhem in the town as you can. Do that and I'll reward you with all of the riches in the world. I hope we have a deal."

After hearing that, the hulking silhouette narrowed his eyes at Halzon and made a low growling sound.

The next morning at the Loud house, Lincoln wakes up and yarns.

"That was the best sleep i ever had." Lincoln said as he stretched his arms. He soon noticed how quiet it is in the hallway. "Strange, why is it so quiet today? Did i wake up early or something? Or did Lori and my other older sisters went to school? I mean, it is Thursday now."

Lincoln got out of bed and went to go see what is going on. After he put his clothes on, Lincoln left his room and went downstairs to see all of his sisters, except Lily, sitting on the couch watching the news.

"So this is where you guys were. What are you guys doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Shhh! Shut up, Lincoln! We are trying to watch the news!" Lola yelled which caused Lincoln to look at the viewers with an confused look.

 **Katherine Mulligan:** _Katherine Mulligan coming to you live at the Royal Woods Annual Bank where a robbery took place yesterday. I'm here with one of the cops who arrested the criminals responsible for this._

 **Cop:** _That's right, Katherine. We found the robbers at an abandoned house tied up against the street lights. And let me tell you, from the weird things that's been happening like the attack at that Elementary school or the Rock and Roll diner rampage, it's nice to have normal crime again. Although, these were some sightings of some weird cat girls last night. Which might explain the cat paws me and the guys found on top of the robbers' heads or who tied them up. But regardless, the criminals are arrested and all of the money is getting returned to the bank thanks to these mysterious cat girls._

 **Katherine Mulligan:** _You heard it here, folks. Peace has been restored for Royal Woods. But how long will it last? Will another robbery take place or will something much worster happen? [suddenly, a huge explosion can be heard off-screen alongside screams of panicked people]_ _What's that?_

The cameraman pans the camera to where the explosion came from to show a giant, purpleish blue-skinned, muscle-bound titan going on a rampage.

 **Cop:** _What the heck is that?_

The cops pulled out his gun and starts shooting at the titan. However, the bullets did nothing but annoyed him even further. He then lifted his arms up and smashed the ground which splitted the street and everything else apart which caused the camera to cut off.

"Well, guys. Looks like we got ourselves a villain to stop! Let's rock and roll!" Lynn shouted as she and her sisters rushes to the door.

"Wait, are we really doing this? Also, do you think that we need costumes?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, we don't have any costumes. And even if we did, we wouldn't have time to put them on. Now hurry up before we leave you." Lori replied before walking out of the house and heads to the van.

Lincoln looks at the viewers again and strugs before leaving the house himself.

Meanwhile, Halzon is standing on top of a building watching the carnage and destruction from a far.

"What a beautiful sight to behold. Don't you agree, Lucas?" Halzon asked his arch nemesis who was standing behind him alongside his family.

"Halzon, you five eyed fiend! Today is the day we will bring you to justice!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh really?" Halzon snickered as he turns around to face the family. "Why do that when the town is getting attacked by a monster? Don't you think you should be going after him instead of me?"

"We will as soon as we bring you in, you creep!" Chloe said.

"Said the bipedal cheetah dating a bipedal wolf and have two hybrid kids." Halzon shot back.

"I see that your insults are still as terrible as ever." Chloe remarked.

"Say all you want about me, because in the end, you efforts of capturing are still futile." Halzon replied.

Chloe growled angrily at the xeno man for his response. Just then, another explosion caught their attention as the rampaging titan is still causing mayhem in the distance.

"Looks like our friend is having ton of fun over there. It would be ashamed if he _leveled_ the area." Halzon said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" Chloe cussed quietly before turning her attention toward her kids. "Max, i want you and Iris to go to the town and stop that monster from causing any more mayhem! We'll focus on Halzon! Now, go!"

Max simply nods at her mother before running towards the chaos with his little sister on his back.

"Oh? Sending your kids off to fight a rampaging monster by themselves? And they said that my parents were the worst." Halzon taunted Chloe and Lucas.

"Ready, hon?" Lucas asked as he activated his ice and fire powers on back hands.

"Damn straight!" Chloe replied as she gets into a battle pose.

"You really want to do this, huh? Very well then. Let's get this over with." Halzon said as his eyes glowed red and fires eye beams at Lucus and Chloe.

Meanwhile, the cat squad is fighting against the rampaging titan. Kat and Joy used some magical ball of yarns and wrapped them around the titan to prevent him from moving.

"We got him wrapped up! Go for it!" Kat yelled.

"Alright, girls! Let's go!" Cristina shouted.

The girls let out a battle cry and charged at the titan. Each girls took a chance to scratch the titan from all side. Gabby was the first to deliver the first blow, Cookie follow up shortly after, then Kat, then Joy, then Sadie, and lastly, Cristina, who leaped into the air to drop kick him. However, just as she was about to attack, the titan broke free from the yarns and let out an powerful roar which sended the girls a few feet away from him.

"Dang it! Just how strong is this guy?!" Kat asked.

"Umm, guys..." Cookie pointed at the titan to show the rest of her group that the wounds healed up pretty quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kat yelled.

The titan proceeds running towards the girls and punches Kat hard in her stomach which sended her flying into the wall of a building, knocking her unconscious.

"KAT!" The remaining girls screamed.

The titan then elbowed Gabby in her stomach, sending her flying as well. He then grabbed Cookie and Joy by their head and slammed their heads together before tossing them to the side. He then headbutts Sadie and then kicked her away to another wall of a building.

Enraged, Cristina charged at the titan and attempted to scratch him. The titan, however, dodges the attack and grabs her in a bear hug. Cristina started to kick her the monster to free herself, but the monster tightens his bear hug, causing Cristina to scream in agony.

Cristina looks at the titan and notices a noticeable but familiar scar on the his face.

"I-it's you... You're the guy from last night!" Cristina said with her eyes widened in shock.

The titan tightens his bear hug even more and laughs maniacally at it. Just before he could do anymore damage to her, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit him in the face, causing him to release Cristina.

Confused, Cristina looked behind her and sees Lincoln and his sisters in a battle pose with their powers activated.

 _"Lincoln? What is he is doing here? Also, he have superpowers too?!"_ Cristina asked in her thoughts.

"Okay, guys! Time to put what we learned from training to the test!" Lori said.

"RIGHT!" The others replied.

"Lana, use your magic to heal these girls!" Lori ordered Lana who runs off to help the girls with Abigail. "Lucy, use your shadow trick to keep him in place!"

"I'm on it!" Lucy sended her shadow towards the titan and wrapped it around him to immobilize him but he broke free from shortly after.

"Alright then! It's my turn!" Lynn shouted as she charges at the titan while forming rock around her fists.

"Lynn, wait! That idiot! Lola, Luna, go back Lynn up before she get herself killed!" Luna and Lola ran to go help Lynn. "Leni, put out the fires!" Leni ran off to do just that. "Lucy, can you use your shadow to put Luan and Lisa on these two buildings so they can attack from them?"

"I can see what i can do." Lucy closes her eyes and concentrated, then she wrapped her shadow around their waists and lift them to two different buildings with Luan being placed on a building on the right side of the street and Lisa being placed on a building on the left of the street.

"What am i gonna do?" Lincoln asked.

"Me and you are going to wait until an opening is shown. When that happens, me and you will attack at same time. You better prepare yourself for that." Lori explained.

"Right." Lincoln nodded as he watched some of his sisters doing their job.

Leni manipulates water to put the fire out of some of the buildings. Lana and Abigail are healing the cat squad. Luan is firing multiple energy beams from her index finger at the titan alongside Lisa's acid spit. Lola summon one of her lava arms from her back and punched the titan in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away only to be kicked in the back by Lynn's rocky leg and get launched into the air. Luna jumped in the air, got on top of him, places both of her hands on his chest, charges blue lightning in her hands, and shocked him before sending him flying crashing down onto the street below.

"Now it's our chance! Let's do this, Lincoln!" Lori said.

"Right!" Lincoln nodded in response.

Lori rotated her left hand in a circle to create a powerful typhoon while Lincoln surrounded himself with fire. He then cupped his hands together and manipulated the fire around him into his hands and concentrated it into a single point between them.

Now finished charging their attacks, Lincoln thrust his hands forward and shoot out a powerful fire beam at the same time as Lori fires her attack.

Lola and Lynn see the attacks coming and jumped out of the way to allow the titan to be hit and engulfed in a violent fiery whirlwind. Lori and Lincoln high-five each other at their success as everyone else cheered. All was going good until...

"FREEZE ZONE!" A voice shouted as a sudden ice breath suddenly appeared and blew away the fiery whirlwind while freezing up the titan in the process.

The siblings looked flabbergasted and confused at what just occurred.

"Umm, can someone please explain to me of what just happened?" Lynn asked.

"I will!" Everyone looked up at one of the buildings on the right and see a young bipedal wolf kid who looks to be around the same age as Lincoln and his baby sister on his back smiling at them.

"Who the heck are you?!" Lola asked, demanding an answer from him.

"My name is Max and this is my baby sister Iris! Nice to meet you all!" Max introduced himself and his sister to everyone else.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello fellow readers! I got an announcement for you. So, you know that i did a not so good job with this story due to the confusing plot and bad writing. (i think it's mostly the plot but you know what I mean.) So, i have decided to rewrite this story and actually make it a good story without turning it into a slow, boring, and confusing mess. I will keep the original just so i can take some of the elements of here and put it in the new one. Also, i will give characters some different powers like Luan and Lana (debating on if i should let her keep her magic power or give her a new one) and also give an proper explanation/backstory to the dragons and human wars and the story of the three brothers. Also, i will not include the tournament arc because after thinking about it for some time, it was a stupid decision to make.

Will that's all i have to say for now. Wish me luck on the rewrite and I'll see you guys later


End file.
